Shippuu! Konoha Gakuen Den
by mokoshna
Summary: UA High School, SasuNaru. Naruto arrive au lycée Konoha, bien décidé à forger sa propre légende. Nouvelles rivalités, nouveaux défis... "Je serai le plus grand chef de gang du Japon !"
1. Avec moi !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voilà, comme promis, je débute une fic High-School basée sur le mini-anime Shippuu ! Konoha Gakuen Den ! Comme ma culture des jeun's commence à dater (eh oui, on se fait vieille à force), certaines expressions peuvent paraître ringardes. En fait, je serais même tentée de mettre l'intrigue dans les années 90 pour montrer à quel point je suis vieille mais en fait, non, on va dire que l'époque est intemporelle quelque part part entre les années 80 et 2010 (si vous voyez un tant soit peu ce que je veux dire. Sinon, c'est pas grave).

Chaque début de titre et de chapitre se fera avec une lettre de l'alphabet (donc cette fois c'est A), idée que j'ai repompée du dernier Slayers.

* * *

**1**

**Avec moi !**

**Naruto débarque !**

À chaque fois que Naruto Uzumaki ouvrait les yeux, il avait une vue prenante sur le poster qu'il avait collé sur son plafond, juste au-dessus de son lit : à savoir, une photo grandeur nature de son héros, le grand chef de gang Minato, celui qu'on surnommait encore dans le milieu « le Hokage ». Quelle belle motivation dès le matin ! Et quelle leçon pour sa journée à venir !

Ce matin-là en particulier était spécial, du genre à graver dans la pierre. C'était le premier jour d'école de Naruto depuis son arrivée dans la ville de Konoha. Il avait hâte de commencer les cours, afin de montrer au monde (et à ses camarades) de quoi il était capable. Il se leva en hâte en jetant les draps sur le sol, descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre après avoir fait sa toilette (habillé seulement de son caleçon à rayures orange) et salua d'un « Bonjour ! » tonitruant son tuteur, Iruka Umino.

Iruka lui fit un sourire éclatant. Vêtu d'un tablier à fleurs par-dessus son costume trois-pièces très élégant, il faisait une drôle d'impression pour qui ne le connaissait pas bien, comme un assemblage de looks contradictoires chez un même homme. Sa large cicatrice en travers du nez rajoutait au bizarre de sa tenue ; s'il n'y avait eu son sourire et son air doux, n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait dit qu'il était sans conteste un yakuza. Ou tout du moins une personne peu fréquentable.

Une assiette fumante fut posée devant Naruto. Il y avait des œufs préparés de trois façons différentes, une montagne de pain, du beurre de cacahuètes (denrée rare dont Naruto était friand depuis qu'il en avait goûté l'été dernier), du bacon, de la confiture et une tour de pancakes arrosée de sirop d'érable.

— Aujourd'hui pour fêter ton premier jour d'école ici, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien, un petit déjeuner occidental.

— Génial ! s'écria Naruto, ravi. Iruka, t'es le meilleur !

Iruka rougit un peu, ce qui fit rire Naruto. Pas pour longtemps : il plongea presque le visage dans son repas, tellement heureux d'un tel festin qu'il se donnait à peine le temps de mâcher la nourriture. Deux fois, Iruka dut lui taper énergiquement dans le dos pour déloger des aliments coincés dans sa gorge.

— La nourriture ne va pas disparaître parce que tu ne l'as pas mise dans ta bouche, soupira son tuteur.

Naruto lui fit un large sourire barbouillé de sirop d'érable.

Quand il eut fini, son ventre était si gonflé qu'il eut un peu de mal à boutonner son pantalon. Cela ne le découragea pas : toutes ces calories superflues brûleraient rapidement, avec ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il se dirigea vers la porte et enfila le beau manteau qu'il s'était offert avec le petit boulot qu'il avait pris l'été dernier. Naruto en était très fier, de ce manteau : il tenait bien chaud, descendait jusqu'à terre et dans le dos, il avait fait broder une spirale qui était le symbole qu'il avait choisi pour son futur gang. Iruka le vit s'agiter avec un sourire de fierté.

— Tu n'as rien oublié ?

— C'est cool, j'ai tout. Tu vas pas bosser, toi ?

— J'ai encore le temps. Je peux t'emmener en voiture, si tu veux...

Naruto fit la grimace. Iruka était si gentil qu'il était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, mais cette fois il devait se montrer ferme. Il y allait de son honneur en tant qu'adolescent et futur chef de gang du Japon.

— Nan, j'vais marcher. T'imagines pas la tronche qu'on va tirer si on me chope avec mon rèp dès le premier jour !

Iruka soupira mais n'insista pas. C'était pour ça qu'il était aussi cool : il comprenait assez les jeunes pour savoir que se montrer trop protecteur était le meilleur moyen de se les mettre à dos. Naruto n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur tuteur : gentil, cool et pas trop ringard, et en plus il donnait de bons conseils quand on le lui demandait. Un mec extra, cet Iruka.

— Bon, j'y vais ! s'écria-t-il, une tartine encore en bouche.

— Travaille bien et essaie de ne pas trop fâcher de personnes, d'accord ?

— Ouais, ouais...

La dernière chose que Naruto vit avant de claquer la porte fut le soupir d'Iruka. Il passait son temps à s'inquiéter, Iruka ; il fallait dire, il avait de quoi avec les notes médiocres que rapportait Naruto, sans parler des convocations des professeurs parce qu'il s'était battu une fois de trop... Naruto se sentait un peu coupable, des fois, mais son tempérament naturel reprenait vite le dessus quand il croisait des gens assez forts pour se mesurer à lui. C'est qu'il fallait en faire, des combats, si on voulait prétendre au titre de plus grand bastonneur du Japon !

Il n'empêche, c'était bien mal rendre sa gentillesse à Iruka, c'est pourquoi Naruto avait décidé de finir coûte que coûte le lycée. S'il obtenait son diplôme, cela rendrait au moins son tuteur heureux, même s'il n'aimait vraiment pas l'école...

— Allez Naruto, fonce ! hurla-t-il sur le chemin, pour se donner du courage.

Les passants le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air en se disant sans doute qu'il n'était qu'un voyou mal élevé, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre : il serait le plus grand chef de gang du Japon et il rapporterait un diplôme à Iruka ! Ils allaient voir, tous !

Le lycée Konoha, du même nom que la ville, était la plus prestigieuse école du coin. Iruka avait dû tirer un nombre de ficelles incalculables pour permettre à Naruto d'y entrer ; c'est qu'on y acceptait pas n'importe qui, ah ça non ! La sélection y était assez rude, puisqu'on y trouvait une bonne partie de l'élite du pays : des jeunes sportifs de haut niveau, des futurs grands dirigeants d'entreprise, des fils de politiciens... Et Naruto se retrouverait au milieu de cette clique aisée. Il avait hâte de voir leur tête !

En arrivant à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Iruka à son inscription, Naruto trouva un portail majestueux qui s'ouvrait sur une longue rangée d'arbres menant à un bâtiment principal immense, du genre de ceux qu'il y avait dans les lieux officiels à Tôkyô. Pas de doute : le lycée Konoha avait les moyens. Vu le style de l'endroit, les opposants que Naruto pourrait y trouver devaient être des fils de riches pas même fichus de tenir un bâton correctement. Peut-être qu'en cherchant parmi les sportifs ?

— Bon, d'abord les profs...

Naruto accosta un groupe de trois garçons en uniforme qui traînaient devant l'école. L'un d'eux ressemblait un peu à Iruka, avec ses cheveux en pétard attachés par un élastique serré. Les deux autres étaient très différents : il y avait un gros lard qui bouffait un paquet de chips et un type genre rasta avec des dreads et un bandeau. Naruto aimait assez ses lunettes de soleil.

— Dites, la salle des profs, elle est où ?

Le garçon aux cheveux en pétard lui montra le bâtiment principal du menton.

— Là-dedans, troisième étage, salle 1. T'es nouveau ? Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

Naruto posa en faisant le signe de la victoire.

— Ouais !

— Bonne chance, alors. La vieille dirlo est coriace.

— Ouais, sympa. Je file, merci.

Les garçons l'ignorèrent. Naruto se promit de les retrouver plus tard pour leur demander s'ils voulaient faire partie de son gang. Le gros avait l'air costaud, le rasta était cool, et le dernier gars... ben au moins il ressemblait à Iruka, et ça c'était pas rien !

Les élèves le dévisagèrent en passant, ce qui rendit Naruto très fier. Jolie entrée en matière ! Mais le véritable spectacle, le feu d'artifice principal viendrait à son arrivée en classe. Il avait bien l'intention d'en mettre plein la vue à ses camarades ! La porte de la salle des profs n'avait pas l'air plus terrible qu'une autre, pourtant Naruto tremblait un peu en levant la main pour y frapper.

Il avait tellement hâte !

**o-o-o**

La cloche avait fini de sonner depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes et Kakashi n'était toujours pas là. C'était toujours pareil, avec ce prof raté : il se mettait tout le temps en retard et quand on lui en demandait la raison, il inventait tout un tas de conneries qu'il débitait à la minute comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelquefois, Sasuke se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il faisait encore en classe.

— Il paraît qu'on a un nouveau, dit Ino, l'une des plus jolies filles de première année. J'ai entendu le prof de bio en parler.

— Fille ou garçon ? demanda Kiba avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

— Un mec, dit Sakura. Il est à la bourre, vous croyez pas ? Ça fait trois mois qu'on a commencé les cours.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était fait renvoyer de son ancienne école, dit Ino en se triturant une mèche de cheveux blonds. Vous croyez qu'il est du style à attaquer les jeunes filles ?

— Faudrait déjà qu'elles soient jolies pour ça, bailla Shikamaru, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Ino. Nous on l'a vu, votre nouveau. Il est blond et il a un look de gangster.

La classe parut très intéressée.

— Sérieux ? fit Ino. Vous l'avez vu ? Quand ?

— Pas plus tard que ce matin. Il cherchait la salle des profs.

— C'est peut-être pas le même, dit Sakura. T'en penses quoi, Sasuke ?

Sasuke détourna les yeux.

— Je m'en fiche.

Leurs camarades restèrent encore à en discuter mais sans trop se mêler à la bande des Plus, comme on appelait les élèves les plus populaires et les plus doués du lycée. Rien que dans la classe 1-A, il y en avait pas mal : le trio de filles formé par Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyûga (filles que l'on disait les trois plus grandes beautés de l'école), le génie Shikamaru Nara, le sportif de haut niveau Kiba Inuzuka et les héritiers d'empires financiers Chôji Akimichi et Shino Aburame. À cela s'ajoutait Sasuke qui n'avait pas demandé tant, mais en tant qu'unique héritier restant du cartel Uchiha et (soit-disant) plus beau garçon du lycée, il devait se coltiner la corvée... En réalité, ce statut emmerdait plus Sasuke qu'autre chose. Quel besoin avaient-ils de catégoriser leurs camarades, ces élèves stupides ? Comme si le fait d'être inclus dans ce groupe lui apportait un quelconque avantage !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec grand bruit. Kakashi Hatake, professeur de mathématiques et aussi accessoirement professeur principal de la 1-A, entra à pas lents sans jeter le moindre regard à ses élèves. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait vraiment, celui-là : non seulement le masque de tissu qu'il portait en permanence sur la bouche cachait les expressions de son visage, mais en plus de ça, il avait la fâcheuse manie de dire n'importe quoi quand ça l'arrangeait. Comme si Sasuke allait croire cette histoire à dormir debout sur son allergie présumée pour la craie !

— Yo, dit Kakashi en levant la main en guise de salut. Désolé du retard, j'étais en train de sauver un quartier d'une invasion extra-terrestre.

— Menteur ! hurla la classe d'une même voix.

Kakashi s'en émut à peine.

— Pfuu le problème avec vous, c'est que vous n'avez aucune imagination. Plus sérieusement, j'étais en train de chercher votre nouveau camarade. Je suppose que vous savez déjà qu'il y aura un nouvel élève ?

— Arrêtez les papotages et montrez-le nous, s'écria Ino.

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'appeler le nouveau puisque celui-ci vint se mettre devant la tableau noir, le corps tendu en une pose conquérante. Sasuke remarqua comme les autres son allure étrange : la chemise ouverte, un pantalon trop grand et surtout, un bandeau noir sur le front et un large manteau sur le dos duquel était brodé une spirale blanche. Le nouveau prit une craie et marqua en gros son nom : Naruto Uzumaki, en hiragana grossiers qui faisaient penser à l'écriture d'un collégien.

— Mon ambition est d'être le plus grand chef de gang de tout le Japon ! s'écria-t-il, pas peu fier.

Le cri de surprise général de la classe résonna longtemps. S'ensuivit un silence consterné qui énerva Sasuke.

— Quel type chiant, grogna-t-il.

Naruto fut piqué au vif. Avant que quelqu'un ait pu intervenir, il se plaça devant Sasuke et dit, d'une voix forte :

— Tu veux te battre, beau gosse ?

Sasuke ne fit que pousser un rire méprisant, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Naruto : il le prit par le col, le souleva de sa chaise et voulut lui asséner un coup de poing. Sasuke ne broncha pas : des durs à cuire comme Naruto, il en avait croisé des dizaines et ils étaient souvent plus grande gueule qu'autre chose.

Un cri se fit alors entendre : celui de Sakura qui s'était levée et se tenait bien droite derrière Naruto.

— Je t'interdis de toucher à Sasuke !

En trois pas, elle fut sur lui et lui donna une claque retentissante, sous les yeux ébahis de la classe et surtout des Plus. Naruto voulut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais ce fut à ce moment que Kakashi se décida enfin à intervenir : il saisit son élève par les bras et l'empêcha de bouger. Naruto se débattit un long moment en hurlant obscénité après obscénité sur Sakura.

— Du calme, ou je t'envoie chez le principal. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire renvoyer dès le premier jour parce que t'as à moitié tué une fille, pas vrai ?

Apparemment, c'était la bonne chose à dire : Naruto se calma, mais il continuait à jeter des regards noirs à Sakura et surtout à Sasuke.

— Pff... Imbécile, se dit-il une dernière fois avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke ne fit plus attention à rien jusqu'à la fin du cours.

**o-o-o**

Naruto était furax. D'accord, il avait fait sa petite impression en classe quand il s'était présenté (il n'y avait qu'à entendre les cris d'admiration de ses camarades !), mais à la fin tout avait été gâché par cet imbécile de Sasuke machin-chose et sa copine aux cheveux roses, cette sale garce qui avait osé lui coller un pain devant tout le monde ! Même s'il ne pouvait pas se venger sur cette fille (c'était pas trop son truc de frapper les filles et Iruka risquait de se fâcher s'il l'apprenait), il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser l'offense impunie ! Sasuke allait voir, tiens !

La journée s'étira, s'étira... Naruto suivait à peine les cours, tellement il repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Son regard était braqué sur la silhouette immobile de Sasuke ; plusieurs fois, les professeurs durent lui rappeler qu'il était en classe pour apprendre, mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour prendre des notes ou retenir quoi que ce soit. Il faisait pourtant des efforts, d'habitude, même s'il n'était pas très doué... mais là, rien à faire, il n'y avait que Sasuke dans son esprit. Comme si ce type avait parasité son cerveau. Ça l'énerva tellement qu'il passa la journée à grincer des dents et à serrer les poings, ne rêvant que de les planter dans la belle gueule de ce mec.

La fin des cours arriva enfin, et comme les autres, Naruto se précipita à la sortie sans se donner la peine d'écouter les dernières instructions du professeur de Lettres, un certain Ebisu. Pas la peine d'aborder Sasuke maintenant : avec tous les profs présents, il serait bon pour un avertissement ou pire, un renvoi temporaire. Autant l'attendre un peu plus loin, dans un lieu tranquille où on ne pourrait pas les déranger.

L'occasion idéale se présenta quand Sasuke, qui était resté en arrière pour parler avec le professeur principal, sortit de l'école une demi-heure après ses camarades. Il emprunta l'allée bordée d'arbres qui menait à la sortie ; surgissant de derrière un gingko magnifique, Naruto en profita pour l'aborder.

— Eh, tête de gland !

Sasuke se retourna doucement, l'air impassible, ce qui attisa la colère de Naruto. Pour qui il se prenait, ce type ? Il allait voir qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Naruto Uzumaki !

— Je te défie ! cria-t-il encore, le poing dressé en avant. Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

Sasuke lui fit une grimace méprisante.

— Va t'acheter une vie, loser. Je me bats pas avec les gars pathétiques comme toi.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur Sasuke et voulut le mettre à terre d'un coup de poing. L'ayant vu venir, son adversaire esquiva son attaque en faisant un pas sur le côté et répliqua en lui faisant un croche-pieds. Naruto ne fut pas en reste : se ressaisissant d'une roulade sur le sol, il se planta solidement sur ses jambes et abattit son autre poing dans l'estomac de Sasuke. Ce dernier se tordit à moitié sur lui-même, ses traits exprimant pour une fois des émotions que Naruto reconnut sans peine : la douleur, mais aussi la colère.

— Espèce de...

— Ha, tu te crois malin parce que t'as esquivé par chance, connard ?

— Je vais te buter ! hurla Sasuke, vert de rage.

— J't'attends !

Leur combat dura bien une demi-heure. Chaque coup échangé était un chef-d'œuvre de virilité et de force brute ; même en colère, Naruto dut bien avouer que Sasuke l'impressionnait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas affronté un adversaire de cette trempe ! Quelque part, il en était profondément heureux. Leur confrontation les ramena à l'école ; c'est ainsi qu'ils fient le chemin en sens inverse, qu'ils traversèrent la cour principale en courant, essoufflés mais déterminés, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une arrière-cour située derrière le bâtiment C. l'endroit était jonché de poubelles et de détritus jetés à même le sol ; sans doute était-ce le repaire des élèves désœuvrés qui venaient chercher un peu de bon temps en descendant quelques bières en cachette. Ce fut là que Naruto décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il sauta sur une des poubelles branlantes avec la ferme intention de s'en servir comme tremplin pour attaquer Sasuke par le ciel. C'était le plan qu'il avait décidé d'appliquer : il avait l'avantage de la surprise et en plus, avec la barrière derrière son dos qui lui barrait la route, Sasuke n'aurait pas pu esquiver.

Ils ne surent jamais vraiment ce qui arriva. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Sasuke tomba à la renverse, sans doute à cause d'une canette perdue sur laquelle il avait trébuché. Quant à Naruto...

Son vol plané était censé être parfait ; il avait assez combattu de cette façon pour s'en assurer. Pourtant, cette fois, son pied se prit quelque part, il glissa, enfin bref il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu qui fit qu'au lieu de tomber coudes en avant sur sa cible, il dérapa et se vautra lamentablement... droit sur le corps sans défense de Sasuke. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis, la gravité aidant, leurs bouches se collèrent carrément l'une sur l'autre, en une parodie de baiser qui leur fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, trop abasourdis pour penser à bouger. Puis, la raison leur revenant, ils se repoussèrent mutuellement, motivés par un dégoût fort compréhensible qui les fit hurler d'un même accord.

— Pouah ! Qu'est-ce tu fais, connard ? beugla Naruto en remettant son pantalon en place (comment avait-il fait pour le perdre comme ça ? Mystère).

— C'est moi qui devrait dire ça ! répliqua Sasuke, à peu près dans le même état.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard meurtrier. L'air autour d'eux se chargea de haine.

— Je vais te buter ! hurlèrent-ils ensemble.

Et le combat reprit de plus belle.

À leur insu, Ino les observait de derrière un arbre. Elle les avait aperçus par hasard, en revenant chercher son cahier de notes qu'elle avait oublié dans son casier ; et en les voyant ainsi s'affronter, en assistant à leur baiser involontaire, elle se dit qu'il y avait plus derrière cette relation qu'une simple rivalité de mâle.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était loin d'avoir tort...

_**À suivre...**_


	2. Bouge de là !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Hahaha ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ce truc. Pour une fois que le scénario est simple et déjà posé ! Même la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto est facile à retranscrire !

Comme je ne me foule pas beaucoup pour l'instant (les chapitres sont plus courts que ce que je fais d'habitude) et que j'ai un jour de repos, voici déjà le deuxième chapitre (de toute manière, je déteste laisser un premier chapitre tout seul). Je vais essayer de finir tout ça très vite, comme ça je pourrai me concentrer ailleurs. Ou pas. Comme toujours, ça tient au caprice.

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**2**

**Bouge de là !**

**Première victoire !**

Baston et ramen : c'étaient là les choses que Naruto préférait au monde (il y avait aussi Iruka mais il n'était pas une chose, alors ce n'était pas pareil). Rien de tel après un bon combat à mains nues duquel il était sorti vainqueur qu'un bon ramen fumant à savourer ! Seulement voilà : cette fois, on ne pouvait pas trop dire que Naruto était vainqueur, même s'il n'était pas non plus perdant. En fait, n'importe quel observateur un tant soit peu impartial aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un match nul tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable.

Son combat avec Sasuke s'était prolongé jusque tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le portable de ce dernier sonne brusquement au milieu d'une prise de catch (pour faire court, Sasuke avait empoigné le bras de Naruto et s'était assis sur lui. Pas pour longtemps : s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu coup de fil, Naruto lui aurait décroché un coup sur le nez afin de reprendre l'avantage, et tant pis s'il se déboitait une épaule dans le processus). Il décrocha d'un geste rageur, aboya un « Allô ! » peu avenant qui aurait fait fuir un bouledogue, et se tint soudain coi au-dessus de Naruto.

— Ok, fit-il, considérablement calmé. Je rentre.

Et sans préavis, il relâcha Naruto et s'éloigna d'un pas incertain, non sans avoir au préalable récupéré son sac. Naruto se leva d'un bond, furieux : on ne délaissait pas un combat aussi magnifique comme ça ! Pas jusqu'à ce qu'au moins l'un des deux opposants ne s'écroule sur le sol, complètement anéanti par la force et la détermination de son adversaire et laissant échapper dans son dépit un filet de bave !

— Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu te barres ?

— J'ai autre chose à foutre de ma vie que me battre avec toi, grogna Sasuke.

— Reviens ! Lâche !

Naruto se jeta sur lui, bien décidé à l'arrêter coûte que coûte. Sasuke fit un pas de côté et le gratifia d'un regard glacial.

— Lâche-moi, tu veux ? Je ne te dois rien. Si tu veux t'amuser à casser la gueule au premier mec venu, c'est ton choix, mais me mêle pas là-dedans.

Naruto serra les poings.

— Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Nous n'avons pas fini !

Les épaules de Sasuke s'affaissèrent de consternation. Puis, brusquement, il éclata de rire, mais ce son n'avait rien de très réjouissant ; au contraire, on y discernait aussi bien de la colère qu'une dose non dissimulée de dégoût.

— On a qu'à dire que tu as gagné, finit-il par dire. Ça te va, tête de nœud ?

— Pas du tout !

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un idiot dans ton genre.

Naruto aurait voulu trouver le moyen d'obliger Sasuke à reprendre le combat, mais même en faisant abstraction du ton qu'il avait utilisé en lui disant ces derniers mots, il sentait bien que celui-ci ne voulait plus se mesurer à lui. Il n'y avait plus la moindre aura combattive en lui ; juste le désir d'en finir au plus vite. Dans ces conditions, cela n'aurait donné qu'un affrontement bâclé.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Naruto n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, pas quand il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille !

— Je te défie ! hurla-t-il encore, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Sasuke lui jeta à peine un regard.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus me battre. T'es bouché ou quoi ?

— Pas forcément maintenant, continua Naruto, sûr de lui.

Il l'avait trouvé, ce rival dont il avait tant rêvé. Chaque grand chef de gang crédible se devait d'avoir un rival dans la vie ; et ce rival, il en était certain à présent, ce serait Sasuke, personne d'autre. Peut-être pourraient-ils se trouver une fille en commun à aimer pour que l'illusion soit complète ? Une interface féminine qui par son charme et sa beauté, illuminerait leur relation chaotique d'une note amoureuse ?

— Tu seras mon rival éternel ! s'écria-t-il, fier de lui, en dressant le poing.

— Hein ?

Le visage incrédule de Sasuke resta longtemps gravé dans sa mémoire. Qu'à cela ne tienne : s'il n'en était pas convaincu, Naruto n'aurait qu'à le défier encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il le reconnaisse !

— Je t'ai choisi. Tu seras l'homme de ma vie.

Sasuke devint brusquement écarlate. Comme c'était bizarre...

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme saloperies, face de renard ! Tu... tu... Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! T'es con ou quoi ?

Naruto vit rouge. Combien de fois encore ce type allait-il nier l'évidence ? Ils étaient faits pour être rivaux, un point c'est tout ! Naruto ne voulait de personne d'autre à part Sasuke ! C'était donc si difficile à comprendre ? Ce garçon était plus idiot que lui, ou quoi ?

— Eh, je te dis juste la vérité ! Tu seras l'homme de ma vie, que tu le veuilles ou pas !

Sasuke bégaya encore quelques paroles incompréhensibles, puis, la face tellement rouge qu'il ressemblait à une écrevisse dotée d'une perruque brune, il s'en alla à grands pas en évitant de croiser le regard de Naruto.

— Ça va pas en rester là ! lui cria Naruto. Tu pourras pas me fuir longtemps, Sasuke !

— La ferme ! fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que Sasuke ne disparaisse au détour d'un mur.

Naruto croisa les bras, satisfait. Quelle journée mémorable ! Non seulement il avait fait une forte impression sur ses camarades et sans doute l'école toute entière, mais il avait également trouvé le rival de son existence ! C'était réellement un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Plus tard, quand il serait enfin devenu le plus grand chef de gang du Japon et que Sasuke serait dans la faction rivale (ou peut-être deviendrait-il le numéro deux de son gang, qui sait ?), ils se remémoreraient cet instant avec nostalgie, en buvant ensemble une bonne coupe de sake. Puis ils iraient échanger quelques coups jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus et s'écroulent de fatigue et d'ivresse.

Ah, la vie était décidément magnifique ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'enfiler un bon ramen sur le chemin de retour, et ce serait la totale !

**o-o-o**

Sasuke se força à garder une allure constante de bolide jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse le portail de l'école. Pas question de se laisser rattraper par cet imbécile de Naruto et ses idées débiles ! L'homme de sa vie, il lui en foutrait des hommes de sa vie ! Si Sasuke n'avait pas été aussi pressé, il serait bien resté un peu pour lui foutre dans la tronche, histoire de lui apprendre à tenir sa langue !

— Arrgh, grommela-t-il entre les dents, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que ce con a à dire ? S'il est pédé, c'est son affaire !

Il n'empêche, ça l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il ne le pensait, si on en croyait ses genoux tremblants qu'il s'efforçait de garder stables en marchant à toute allure et ses joues qui chauffaient si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'être un sapin de Noël illuminé. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter ce type ! Il aurait dû le laisser planté là dès la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole !

— Sasuke ?

La voix timide d'une jeune fille le tira de sa torpeur. Sans qu'il se soit aperçu de quoi que ce soit tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées, il s'était arrêté pile devant un groupe de Plus. Il y avait Sakura, celle qui venait de lui parler à l'instant, mais aussi Hinata, son cousin Neji (aussi président du Conseil des élèves), Shikamaru et Chôji. Ils étaient tous assis à un carrefour, quelque part entre la cinquième et la sixième avenue. Sasuke leur jeta un regard paniqué : avaient-ils deviné ce qui l'agitait à ce point ? Sakura rougit quand il la dévisagea.

— Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Une idée folle germa dans la tête de Sasuke. En temps normal, il n'y aurait même pas pensé, mais ce qui venait de lui arriver n'était pas exactement normal.

— Oui. Reste immobile.

— Qu...

Avant que Sakura ait pu poser sa question (et ainsi l'énerver comme elle savait si bien le faire), Sasuke lui saisit les épaules et, inspirant bien fort pour se donner du courage, il lui colla un baiser humide sur les lèvres. Un cri général se fit entendre : celui des Plus qui les fixaient dans la surprise la plus totale.

Un grand silence se fit. Quand il lâcha enfin Sakura, Sasuke remarqua que le regard de celle-ci s'était fait plus lointain. Elle affichait un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Quant aux autres, ils étaient, pour dire vulgairement, sur le cul.

— Sasuke... susurra Sakura, visiblement aux anges.

C'était écœurant. Sasuke avait envie de vomir. Même si la sensation n'était pas la même qu'avec Naruto...

— Comment ça, pas la même ? dit-il à voix haute. Bien sûr que c'est la même !

Ces derniers mots finirent de jeter le trouble dans l'assemblée.

— Euh... Sasuke ? fit Shikamaru, hésitant. Tu vas bien ? Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'embrasser Sakura, et qui plus est devant tout le monde ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir.

— C'est pas grave, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! s'empressa d'ajouter Shikamaru, visiblement au comble de la confusion.

Même avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pas exactement. Après tout, ce n'était ni de sa faute, ni de celle de Sakura, même si celle-ci aurait pu être plus avisée et éviter de se trouver sur sa route. Ou quelque chose du genre.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot, sans un regard vers ses camarades qui ne bougeaient plus de peur de faire un faux pas qui aurait pu entraîner la fin du monde (Sasuke venait d'embrasser volontairement une fille ! On était sûrement proche de la fin du monde !).

— Sasuke...

Sakura leva la main vers lui, sans oser le toucher. Elle semblait si fragile que Sasuke n'eut pas le cœur de lui reprocher d'être la première fille sur laquelle il était tombé (_Hypocrite ! _ne cessait de lui hurler sa conscience. _Sale type ! Faux jeton !_).

— Écoute, Sakura, fit-il avec une grimace, oublie ça, tu veux ? Je me suis gouré. Je me sentais pas bien.

— Mais...

— On en reste là. Désolé.

Il détourna les yeux sans rien ajouter de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire, d'ailleurs ? Qu'il l'avait embrassée juste pour essayer d'oublier le fait que le nouveau, Naruto Uzumaki, venait de lui faire une déclaration enflammée après avoir passé un bon moment à lui taper dessus ? Il aurait eu l'air de quoi ? Et il n'allait sûrement pas dire que cette déclaration idiote l'avait troublé, lui qui d'ordinaire ne se laissait approcher par personne, lui qui était considéré à juste titre comme le glaçon de l'école, le type le plus cool mais aussi le moins abordable...

Neji se planta devant lui, le visage grave. Ils n'étaient pas exactement amis mais se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, à cause des relations professionnelles qui unissaient leurs familles. Même Hinata, qui était pourtant la fille aînée du PDG de la Hyûga Corp, n'était pas aussi proche de Sasuke (si on pouvait appeler « proche » la drôle de relation qu'ils avaient). Sasuke soupira intérieurement : même si Neji n'appréciait pas tellement Sakura, par égard pour sa cousine qu'il adorait et dont Sasuke venait d'humilier l'amie, il se devait d'intervenir.

— Ce n'est pas très correct, ce que tu viens de faire, dit-il.

— Je... suis désolé. J'ai eu une très mauvaise journée.

— Cela n'excuse pas ton acte.

— Je sais. C'est à cause de Naruto...

— Naruto ?

Neji haussa un sourcil de confusion. Shikamaru vint à sa rescousse, un ricanement sur les lèvres.

— Naruto Uzumaki, le nouveau. Un sacré phénomène, celui-là.

Les yeux de Sakura flambèrent de colère, ce qui fit encore soupirer Sasuke. Il avait eu tort : plutôt que de rester s'expliquer avec Neji, il aurait dû partir aussitôt. Il était maintenant trop tard : à cause de la drôle d'obsession que Sakura avait pour lui, elle allait sûrement essayer de le venger ou tout autre absurdité du genre.

— Cette espèce de brute ! Il a encore essayé de t'attaquer, c'est ça ?

— Pas seulement essayé, si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Chôji. Eh, Sasuke, c'est lui qui t'a foutu ces bleus ?

Sasuke eut envie de gémir tant il était embarrassé. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette histoire !

— Je suis tombé, mentit-il. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. Encore désolé, Sakura.

Et il laissa tout le monde planté là.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru fut le premier à hausser les épaules. Tout le monde savait que Sasuke était bizarre et un peu antisocial. Qu'il ait embrassé Sakura ne prêtait pas à conséquence, pas vraiment : tous les adolescents faisaient des expériences de ce genre. Il avait lui-même embrassé Ino avant de décider qu'elle n'était vraiment pas son type. Quant à Sakura, même si elle était assez fleur-bleue dans son genre, elle n'en était pas à sa première expérience puisqu'elle était déjà sortie avec Kiba et un garçon de dernière année dont il avait oublié le nom. En ce moment, elle s'intéressait à Sasuke mais c'était peine perdue, selon son humble avis : à part ce petit incident qu'il s'était d'ailleurs empressé de dénigrer, Sasuke ne semblait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout intéressé par elle.

Alors que Shikamaru était plongé dans ses réflexions, quelqu'un lui tapa rudement sur l'épaule, menaçant de le faire tomber. Il jeta un regard mécontent à Kiba qui était arrivé sur leur lieu de rendez-vous.

— Désolé du retard ! s'écria-t-il, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. J'ai eu un mal fou à semer ma chieuse de sœur.

Devant le silence qui suivit, il fronça les sourcils.

— Vous en tirez des tronches ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Ben... commença Chôji.

Kiba l'ignora quand il aperçut Sakura.

— Eh, Sakura, t'es libre ce soir ?

Depuis leur rupture, Kiba n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se remettre avec la jeune fille. En pure perte : Sakura l'avait largué de son plein gré et elle n'était pas prête de revenir avec. Il était trop collant, d'après elle, un vrai chien qui la suivait à la trace et allait jusqu'à mordre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses rivaux.

— Laisse tomber, Kiba, grommela-t-elle.

Il ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.

— Pourquoi t'es toute rouge comme ça ? C'est la joie de me voir ?

— On a vu Sasuke, dit Shikamaru.

— Oh.

La déception se lisait sur le visage de Kiba. Pauvre type ! Shikamaru était curieux de voir quelles expressions il était capable d'arborer si on le provoquait un peu. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait s'attirer des ennuis, mais s'il pouvait se débarrasser d'un énergumène aussi chiant que Naruto ou au moins le forcer à se calmer un peu, ce ne serait pas de refus. Ce garçon dérangeait la tranquillité de leur école ; et ça, c'était pas terrible s'il voulait continuer sa vie peinarde comme avant. Shikamaru connaissait le type de Naruto : il était du genre à attirer les emmerdes, une vraie bombe à retardement qu'il fallait neutraliser avant qu'elle ne leur explose à la face. C'est pourquoi il dit calmement :

— Il a embrassé Sakura.

Comme prévu, Kiba se mit dans une rage folle et voulut lui casser la gueule. Sakura intervint alors pour lui dire que s'il touchait à Sasuke, elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Ne restait à Shikamaru que la touche finale.

— C'est à cause de Naruto Uzumaki.

Chôji lui jeta un drôle de regard mais s'empressa de confirmer ses dires.

— Ouais, il a fait un truc à Sasuke. Quand il est parti, je crois qu'il boitait un peu.

Kiba devint tour à tour blanc, puis vert, puis rouge. Il finit par hurler un chapelet d'injures qui força Neji à boucher les oreilles de Hinata avec ses mains. Cette dernière était toute tremblante tellement elle avait peur, mais ce n'était qu'un détail : Hinata était si timide qu'un rien la faisait sursauter. Pas comme sa deuxième meilleure amie après Sakura, Ino, qui avait pour sale manie de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elles formaient d'ailleurs un drôle de groupe, celles-là, mais Shikamaru pouvait bien parler, lui qui était ami avec Chôji (comme contraste physique avec lui on faisait rarement pire !) et qui s'entendait très bien avec Shino, le goth rasta de la classe.

Shikamaru sourit. Kiba avait le sang chaud, c'était indéniable ; en plus, il était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve envers ses amis. Sasuke comptait parmi ceux-ci, pour il ne savait quelle inexplicable raison (c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Kiba ne lui cherchait pas trop d'histoires en temps normal même s'il était la cible amoureuse de la fille qu'il aimait). Que quelqu'un ose s'attaquer à ses amis, et son sang ne faisait qu'un tour !

— Uzumakiii... fit-il d'un air menaçant.

C'était réglé : dès le lendemain, Kiba lui foutrait la raclée de sa vie, à ce type insupportable qui osait troubler le calme du lycée Konoha. Shikamaru bailla, satisfait.

À côté de lui, Neji fronça les sourcils.

**o-o-o**

Le lendemain, la rumeur comme quoi Naruto avait flanqué une raclée à Sasuke se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, confirmée par l'absence de ce dernier en classe. Chacun y mettait du sien : regards en coin, chuchotements peu rassurants sur son passage, il y en avait même parmi les premières années qui fuyaient dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez. Cela sembla ravir l'intéressé qui parada dans les couloirs comme si l'école lui appartenait déjà.

À midi, Naruto était devenu la célébrité du coin, le gars qu'il ne fallait pas toucher si on ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'hôpital. On se demanda pourquoi les profs n'intervenaient pas ; un type aussi dangereux devait être arrêté ! Il fut exclu de tous les groupes, on ne lui adressa pas la parole de la matinée, ce qui lui parut très bien puisqu'il ne cessa pas de sourire tout du long. Sur ordre de Neji, les Plus l'évitèrent comme la peste, même Kiba. Le feu d'artifice vint un peu avant que la sonnerie de reprise des cours ne retentisse.

Pour la petite histoire, Naruto n'était pas le premier à se réclamer chef de gang dans la ville. Konoha avait une longue tradition de gangsters et de mauvais éléments parmi ses citoyens ; ce qui était assez paradoxal vu que sa plus prestigieuse école réunissait l'élite du pays en son sein. À quelques rues de là à peine, se trouvait un autre établissement plus délabré qui regroupait la racaille du coin : le lycée Kuroki. Parmi ses élèves, il y en avait un en particulier qui avait attiré l'attention de la ville de par ses mauvaises actions. Il s'appelait Ken Muraki, avait la vingtaine passée (on ne connaissait pas son âge exact, ce qui rajoutait à sa légende vu qu'il était au lycée depuis un paquet d'années déjà) et avait déjà fait deux ou trois séjours en prison pour avoir blessé grièvement plusieurs de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. Il traînait sur son sillage une bonne vingtaine de sous-fifres tous plus forts et dangereux les uns que les autres, les pires voyous de cette partie de la ville. Il y avait aussi quelques filles dans son groupe, mais elles n'étaient pas plus fréquentables que leurs alter-ego masculins, c'est pourquoi aucun garçon de bonne famille n'osait les approcher malgré leurs tenues parfois légères.

Ce fut ce même Muraki qui se présenta devant l'entrée du bâtiment principal, trois de ses meilleurs hommes (et une femme habillée en yankee) en renfort. Ils semèrent la pagaille en demandant partout, et pas de manière polie mais en empoignant les élèves qui passaient par le col de leur uniforme, où se trouvait la nouvelle grande gueule qui avait osé se présenter comme le chef du coin sans que Muraki ait été consulté. Lorsque Naruto, attiré par le bruit infernal des cris de leurs victimes, descendit dans la cour voir ce qui se passait, il se retrouva cerné par quatre gars pas commodes et une espèce de furie chevelue en jupe qui le dévisagèrent comme s'il n'était que de la merde sur leurs chaussures.

Pas du tout affecté, Naruto se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

— C'est toi, Naruto Uzumaki ? grogna Muraki.

Il était énorme, sentait fort la sueur et sa coiffure gominée (mais pas autant que l'un de ses gars qui arborait une superbe banane), digne des gangs des seventies, avait une texture de papier mâché très désagréable à regarder. Naruto observa longuement sa face de vieux yakusa avant de se dire qu'il ne valait pas tout le raffut qu'il causait.

— Ouais ? Qui le demande ?

— Je suis Ken Muraki, le plus grand chef de gang du coin ! C'est-y pas toi qui crie partout que tu vas prendre ma place, p'tite merde ?

— Et si c'est le cas ? Tu vas me faire quoi, face de pet ?

— Quoi ?!

Le visage de Muraki se contracta en une grimace très laide. Naruto se cura l'intérieur de l'oreille avec l'auriculaire, pas concerné pour deux sous.

— Je pensais que le chef de gang du coin avait la classe, mais je m'étais trompé. Tu sais que dans le genre moche, tu places la barre très haut, gueule de singe ? Et c'est quoi ce look de vieux ? Combien de temps tu comptes rester à l'école, connard ?

Personne ne fut surpris quand Muraki se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, menaçant Naruto de l'émasculer s'il ne retirait pas immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit. Sa patience, loin d'être aussi légendaire que son caractère de chien, tint trois bonnes secondes avant qu'il ne s'élance sur Naruto, sa barre de fer à la main, pour lui arranger son compte.

C'était exactement ce qu'attendait Naruto. Vaincre ce gorille décérébré serait une partie de rigolade après sa baston avec Sasuke, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de sortir de ses poches les armes qu'il utilisait pour les petits joueurs dans son genre : trois yoyos à son effigie qu'il manipulait depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Tout en hurlant une série de « Dattebayo ! » déchaînés (son cri de guerre officiel), il fit jouer du yoyo sur la face de Muraki et de ses hommes. Pris par surprise, incapables d'esquiver les coups, les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt à terre, le corps couvert de bleus et de meurtrissures (la fille avait depuis longtemps filé). Puis, tel un preux conquérant s'éloignant sur fond de soleil couchant, il passa tranquillement le portail pour rentrer chez lui, sous les regards éberlués de ses camarades.

Évidemment, dans ces conditions, personne n'osa lui rappeler que les cours n'étaient pas encore finis...

**_À suivre..._**


	3. Cause toujours !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** On suit les folles aventures de Naruto dans sa quête de reconnaissance professionnelle, avec un peu plus de détails (mais pas trop, on va pas gâcher la suite farfelue de l'histoire non plus) sur les vies de famille mouvementées de Naruto et Sasuke.

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**3**

**Cause toujours !**

**Kiba s'en mêle !**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à Naruto, Sasuke fut consterné de voir à quel point il était stupide. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de se souvenir qu'on était seulement en début d'après-midi, et que donc les cours étaient loin d'être finis ! Sans parler de cette attitude inconsciente qu'il avait eue en battant devant toute l'école des adversaires aussi coriaces que Muraki et sa bande... Au rythme où il allait, il serait renvoyé dès le lendemain, et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une grosse perte, bien au contraire. Au moins, Sasuke aurait la paix et pourrait tranquillement retourner à ses problèmes personnels au lieu de faire comme si la présence de Naruto ne le troublait pas...

Sasuke secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées dérangeantes. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'intéresser à un imbécile notoire qui cherchait les ennuis.

— Tu comptes sécher encore longtemps ? fit alors la voix lente de Shikamaru.

Sasuke jeta à peine un regard vers son camarade de classe. Shikamaru soupira et s'adossa contre le mur sur lequel Sasuke était accroupi. Tout en sortant une clope et en l'allumant, il surveilla les environs du coin de l'œil et nota avec satisfaction que personne ne les avait vus. Les cours avaient déjà repris depuis cinq bonnes minutes au moins.

— Tu peux parler, grommela Sasuke.

— J'ai rien à craindre. Tant que je garde un niveau correct, les profs me foutent une paix royale, même si je suis un peu en retard. Il suffit que je dise que je me suis endormi pendant la pause et ils comprendront.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce que tu as à dire m'intéresse ?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. La cigarette qu'il fumait avait une odeur entêtante ; il y avait sûrement mêlé autre chose que du tabac. Sasuke daigna enfin le regarder.

— File-moi un joint, lui cracha-t-il à la face.

— S'il-te-plaît, c'est pour les chiens ?

— La ferme.

Malgré son ton peu aimable, Shikamaru lui tendit quand même une de ces cigarettes fines qu'il s'était procurées dans la réserve personnelle de son père. Ils gardèrent le silence durant une bonne minute, le temps de savourer leur clope.

— Sacré morceau, ce Naruto, hein ? finit par dire Shikamaru.

— Rien à foutre.

— Menteur.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard agacé. Évidemment, il n'était pas assez prétentieux pour croire un seul instant qu'il aurait pu tromper cet intello de Shikamaru, mais il avait au moins pensé qu'il aurait la décence de garder le fruit de ses observations pour lui. Il tira une longue bouffée de son joint.

— Il est chiant. En sortant des cours, il a voulu me foutre une raclée.

— Il t'a pas à la bonne, hein ? Je peux comprendre. T'es pas du genre facile.

Là, Shikamaru dépassait les bornes. Il n'était pas un faiblard mais Sasuke le valait largement au corps-à-corps et ils le savaient tous les deux ; pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le défier comme ça, dans ce cas ? C'était une première.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ? T'as jamais cherché plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Depuis quand tu te mêles des affaires des autres ?

— Depuis que j'ai reçu un savon de la part de notre président du Conseil _himself_. Il a pas eu l'air d'apprécier tes grands airs d'hier.

— Neji n'est qu'un lécheur de bottes au service de la directrice, grogna Sasuke. Il te fait peur, à toi ? C'est nouveau.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, mais Sasuke aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu rougir durant une seconde. Il haussa les épaules : on ne pouvait pas dire que les relations entre ses camarades le passionnaient, ça non. Qu'ils traficotent leurs histoires de leur côté si ça leur chante ; Sasuke avait, encore une fois, des affaires bien plus importantes à régler. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il encore là ? C'était ridicule. C'était bien la peine de sécher les cours du matin pour venir à midi et ne rien faire à part fumer une clope dans un coin avec un loser de la pire espèce !

— Je me barre, dit-il en écrasant sa clope sur un coin du mur.

— Je suppose qu'il faut que je retourne en classe...

Sasuke ne se retourna même pas. Il l'avait déjà oublié.

Il fallait qu'il voie Itachi.

**o-o-o**

Iruka ne rentra pas de la nuit. Ça lui arrivait souvent quand il avait du travail à finir : il restait alors au bureau avec ses collègues et ne revenait que le lendemain soir, épuisé mais souvent satisfait par le résultat de ses efforts. Naruto était très fier de son tuteur : non seulement c'était un parent génial, mais il était aussi très doué dans son boulot. Il suffisait de voir les cadeaux que lui envoyaient ses clients (souvent de l'alcool, d'ailleurs) et les marques de respect que lui adressaient certains marchands du quartier dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile. Voir ces braves gens s'incliner avec déférence devant Iruka et lui offrir gratuitement des produits de leur boutique était très gratifiant ; cela confortait Naruto dans l'idée qu'il devait absolument faire honneur à son tuteur. Et quelle meilleure preuve que de devenir quelqu'un, aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement ! Il montrerait à Iruka qu'il avait fait de Naruto un homme, un vrai, doté d'un titre prestigieux et d'un diplôme !

Enfin, pour le diplôme, c'était quand même assez compromis. Naruto mâchonna ses nouilles instantanées sans grand enthousiasme. Quelle idée il avait eue de partir avant la fin des cours ! D'accord, cette andouille de Muraki l'avait bien échauffé, mais il aurait dû faire plus attention... Il aurait l'air de quoi, quand Iruka rentrerait ? À cette heure-ci, il frôlait sans doute l'expulsion définitive. Il avait été chassé pour bien moins.

Il soupira. Tant pis. Le lendemain, il irait s'excuser devant la dirlo avec une lettre. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à en écrire des très bien, avec toute l'humilité attendue et ces trucs qu'il ne saisissait pas bien mais que par instinct de survie, il avait appris à reproduire sur papier. Ils adoraient les excuses écrites, les profs. Naruto, lui, les avait en horreur, mais il fallait dire qu'il en avait au moins une bonne cinquantaine à son actif. Ce que c'était que d'être un futur chef de gang plein d'ambition !

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il finit son ramen et alla se coucher. Il lui en faudrait, de l'énergie, pour affronter la journée du lendemain avec force et caractère !

**o-o-o**

Le lendemain, Naruto eut la très bonne surprise de voir que sa réputation s'était encore améliorée : en plus de lui jeter des regards emplis de crainte et/ou de l'éviter, certains élèves se montraient agressifs à son approche, voire carrément haineux ! À peine le portail passé, il fut au centre de l'attention. Tout guilleret, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel il avait cours, ignorant les murmures outrés sur son passage. Il avait l'habitude de telles médisances ; elles étaient la preuve qu'il faisait son bonhomme de chemin en tant que futur grand chef de gang.

Une autre surprise l'attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment A. Quatre filles très jolies l'abordèrent avec la ferme intention de lui parler. Naruto leur fit un grand sourire charmeur : était-ce son fan-club ? Enfin, la consécration !

— Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda une fille brune avec deux couettes, apparemment le chef du groupe.

— Pour te servir, ma jolie !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard mauvais.

— Je suis Megumi Takahashi, présidente du fan-club de Neji Hyûga. Nous avons remarqué que ton attitude déplorable incommodait notre idole ainsi que l'école. Nous te sommons de cesser immédiatement tes agissements et de te rendre à la salle des professeurs pour recevoir ton juste châtiment.

Megumi avait entonné sa tirade d'une voix méprisante et hautaine, sûre de son bon droit. Derrière elle, ses trois camarades, plus timorées mais néanmoins bien présentes pour apporter leur soutien, fixèrent Naruto avec des degrés divers de dégoût.

— Neji Hyûga ? s'étonna Naruto, vexé de s'être fait rembarrer. C'est qui, ça ?

— Neji Hyûga, le président du Conseil des élèves, ignare !

— Oh. Connais pas.

Il voulut passer son chemin, mais alors Megumi lui bloqua la voie. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

— Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu es un criminel et tu mérites d'être puni en tant que tel !

Naruto soupira. Il n'était pas d'humeur à battre une fille si tôt le matin. Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une bonne baston avec des mecs couillus bien comme il faut. Quelle gloire aurait-il à tabasser une bande de nanas ?

— Ok, ok, désolé. Je peux passer maintenant ?

— Comment oses-tu ! s'indigna Megumi. Rustre ! Voyou !

— Ouais, ouais...

Des filles comme Megumi, il en avait croisé des dizaines : des Miss Je-sais-tout qui vous donnaient des leçons de morale sans qu'on ait rien demandé, des sales garces qui se mêlaient des affaires d'hommes en croyant que leur statut de fille les mettaient à l'abri... Bon, c'est vrai que Naruto n'était pas du genre à faire du mal au filles (du moins pas volontairement) mais il était l'un des rares gangsters en devenir qui restait un tant soit peu galant devant la gent féminine. Quand il voyait comment certains collègues d'Iruka traitaient les femmes...

— Écoute, poulette, j'aime pas trop les intermédiaires. Si ton Neji veut me parler, qu'il le fasse, mais qu'il envoie pas des filles faire le sale boulot, ok ?

— Espèce de...

Naruto lui tourna le dos. Il fallait en finir ; ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il le décrocherait, son diplôme ! S'élançant au milieu de la cour, faisant fi des regards outrés de ses camarades, il se planta solidement sur ses jambes et hurla :

— Tous ceux qui se croient assez forts pour m'affronter, qu'ils viennent se battre !

Voilà, c'était fait. Non seulement cela mettait les choses au clair, mais en plus il pourrait ainsi affronter les meilleurs bastonneurs du lycée. Quel homme dans toute la faculté de ses moyens n'accepterait pas un tel appel ?

Une véritable tempête de commentaires s'éleva à ce moment. Naruto croisa les bras, déterminé : qu'on en finisse ! Il était prêt à les prendre tous autant qu'ils étaient !

— Ta gueule, connard, fit une grosse voix.

Naruto sourit. À peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées et déjà on répondait à son appel, et pas qu'un peu ! Il eut le plaisir de voir les adversaires s'aligner devant lui, dans toute la force de leur diversité : un catcheur ; un kendoka ; un basketteur ; un handballeur ; un karatéka ; un sumo ; même un joueur de ping-pong ! Toute l'élite sportive du lycée, rien que pour lui, quel honneur ! Ils avaient fait vite, en plus ; se préparaient-ils tous pour un entraînement matinal ? Ni une ni deux, il fit craquer les jointures de ses poings, bien décidé à les utiliser au maximum.

— Viendez-y, bande de nazes, je vous attend !

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Fonçant tous en même temps sur lui, ses adversaires firent preuve d'une impatience furieuse qui remplit le cœur de Naruto d'allégresse. Enfin des hommes, des vrais, et pas quatre femmes chétives sur lesquelles il n'avait même pas le droit de souffler ! Il leur ferait le plus suprême honneur en les battant tous à la loyale. Coups de poings, coups de pieds, assauts répétés, rien de lui fut épargné ; le sumo tenta même de l'écraser sous son poids mais Naruto l'esquiva et l'envoya rouler sur le kendoka, ce qui cassa son shinai en bambou. Qu'à cela ne tienne : il s'empara d'une branche qu'il cassa à même l'arbre le plus proche et retourna dans la mêlée avec l'enthousiasme d'un gosse de quatre ans devant une confiserie. Naruto ne l'en respecta que davantage malgré son niveau pathétique au combat.

L'un après l'autre, Naruto les envoya au tapis. Le joueur de ping-pong fut le dernier à tomber ; il fallait dire qu'il était aussi le plus coriace, avec sa technique des cent balles de ping-pong légendaire (c'était du moins ce qu'il avait hurlé en lançant son attaque, que Naruto avait trouvé très classe d'ailleurs bien qu'assez inhabituelle. Mais il pouvait bien parler : il utilisait des yoyos, après tout).

Quand tout fut fini et qu'il fut le seul combattant encore debout, Naruto se permit de souffler. Tous les élèves s'étaient écartés durant l'affrontement et ils avaient bien fait, puisque Naruto et ses adversaires avaient utilisé tout l'espace pour se battre, dévastant une partie du préau où on rangeait les bicyclettes (celles-ci s'étaient étalées par terre après un coup du catcheur). Il savoura sa victoire avec délice. Enfin, il était le chef de l'école !

— Pas si vite, sac à merde, fit une voix hargneuse.

Naruto se tourna en direction du nouveau venu. Accroupi au sommet du mur des toilettes extérieures, un garçon brun affublé de tatouages rouges sur les joues regardait Naruto avec défi. Deux autres garçons l'entouraient : le rasta que Naruto avait croisé à son arrivée et un mec aux traits assez quelconques qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

— Euh... Kiba, dit ce dernier, tout tremblant, on devrait peut-être descendre avant qu'un prof ne nous tombe dessus...

— Ta gueule, grogna Kiba, un héros se doit d'avoir une entrée classe !

— Sur le mur des toilettes ?

— Le problème avec toi, Hijiri, c'est que t'es trop coincé. On est des superstars ! On va expulser ce connard du lycée, alors joue pas ta poupée !

— Je ne joue pas ma poupée ! protesta Hijiri. Shino, aide-moi !

Shino resta de marbre. Y'a pas à dire, Naruto le trouvait cool.

— Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que c'est inutile de discuter avec Kiba quand il est dans cet état, consentit-il à dire au bout d'un moment. Laisse-le régler son affaire à ce type.

— Mais...

— Bon, les chochottes, on se bat ou vous prenez le thé ? intervint Naruto, plus motivé que jamais. Lequel je pourris en premier ?

Kiba sauta à terre.

— C'est moi ton adversaire, tronche de cake.

Naruto l'observa longuement. Ce Kiba avait l'air d'une toute autre trempe que les minables qu'il venait de battre presque sans effort. Le dénommé Hijiri voulut le suivre mais il réussit seulement à se vautrer en beauté sur le sol. Quant à Shino, il se contenta d'emprunter l'échelle, sans se soucier des râles de douleur de son compagnon.

— Et toi, tu te bats pas ? lui demanda Naruto.

— J'ai rien contre toi, dit Shino.

Dommage. Naruto aurait bien voulu voir de quoi il était capable. D'habitude, il arrivait assez bien à jauger la force de ceux qui lui faisaient face, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec ce Shino. Soit il était très fort et cachait bien son jeu, soit... en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais ça valait la peine qu'on s'y intéresse.

Kiba le tira de ses pensées et crachant par terre et se mettant en pose de combat. Pose assez étrange d'ailleurs : genoux repliés, dos presque à l'horizontale, il rappelait à Naruto ce personnage vert de _Street Battlers_, son jeu de baston favori. Un peu comme une bête qui s'apprêtait à le déchiqueter dans sa rage. Naruto sentit sa soif de combat augmenter.

— Je vais tellement te redessiner la face que ta mère voudra plus de toi, même en peinture, aboya Kiba.

Derrière lui, Shino secoua la tête.

— C'était nul, même pour toi, dit-il.

Kiba l'ignora. Sans prévenir, il fonça sur Naruto avec la nette intention de lui arranger le portrait, mais ce dernier l'avait vu venir : il encaissa le choc avec une indifférence qui parut enrager davantage son adversaire. Autour d'eux, on hurlait mais personne n'osait intervenir de peur de se prendre un coup perdu. Calmement, Shino éloigna les imprudents encore trop près, ramassa Hijiri et alla se joindre aux autres Plus qui s'étaient regroupés non loin de là.

— Arrête-les, Shino ! s'écria Hinata, au comble de la panique.

— Impossible. Tu connais Kiba, rien ne peut le calmer quand il est dans cet état. Et je doute de faire le poids face à Naruto.

— C'est ridicule, s'énerva Sakura. Les cours vont bientôt commencer ! Quand ils verront ça, les profs...

— Ils s'en fichent, dit Shikamaru. Je viens de la salle des profs, Tsunade n'a pas levé le petit doigt et je ne crois pas qu'elle va le faire. Au contraire, ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

— Hein ?! firent d'une même voix les autres Plus.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

— Elle est toujours aussi bizarre, dit Chôji. Ça la dérange pas que Naruto foute le souk ?

— Va savoir avec elle. Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de la comprendre. T'es penses quoi, Sakura ? C'est une amie de ta famille, après tout...

Sakura fit la grimace.

— Je préfère pas savoir, en fait. Mais ça ne va pas nous aider, tout ça. Il faut qu'on les arrête !

— Vas-y si tu l'oses, fit Ino. Moi, je m'en mêle pas. Ce sont des brutes !

— Si seulement Sasuke était là...

Shikamaru ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il savait bien que la présence de Sasuke, loin d'améliorer les choses, n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Où était-il encore, Sasuke, d'ailleurs ? Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne venait pas en cours. Même s'il l'avait vu la veille, Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu : qu'un type aussi sérieux que Sasuke fasse preuve d'autant de relâchement, cela voulait dire que quelque chose de grave se passait. Ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires mais si Neji venait encore le voir avec cette expression de déception sur le visage...

Le combat entre Naruto et Kiba ne dura que cinq minutes, mais quelles minutes mémorables ! Kiba n'atait pas au même niveau que Sasuke, mais il n'était pas à prendre à la légère non plus. Il avait une façon de se battre qui tenait effectivement beaucoup de la bête, comme l'avait remarqué Naruto : il griffait un peu, mordait beaucoup, donnait des coups qui avaient l'air désordonnés au premier abord mais qui étaient en fait soigneusement calculés pour faire mal là où il fallait. À la toute fin, il se tassa sur lui-même, et dans un magnifique mouvement en vrille qui déstabilisa Naruto, il fonça sur son adversaire en mettant toute la force possible dans son élan. Il s'en fallut de peu que Naruto ne soit écrasé contre le même mur duquel avait bondi Kiba. Il encaissa néanmoins le choc comme la première fois, et, prenant appui sur ses jambes, il repoussa petit à petit l'assaut de son adversaire. Centimètres après centimètres, il gagna du terrain jusqu'à ce que Kiba, épuisé par l'engagement, trébuche et tombe par terre. Naruto lui asséna un coup au plexus qui le plia en deux, puis, profitant de la déconfiture de son adversaire, il lui mit le pied sur l'entrejambe.

— Si tu ne veux pas que je te les broie, rends-toi.

— Salaud, fit Kiba entre deux râles.

— Eh, je t'ai battu à la loyale !

— Ta gueule !

Kiba voulut lui donner un coup de pied, mais Naruto, nullement impressionné, lui attrapa la jambe et le souleva à demi. Transi de douleur, humilié, Kiba s'agita inutilement jusqu'à ce que Shino s'approche pour poser la main sur l'épaule de Naruto, à la surprise de tout le monde.

— Il a son compte, fit-il de sa voix égale. Laisse-le.

— Pas avant qu'il se rende !

— Kiba, avoue ta défaite.

— Jamais ! hurla Kiba. Plutôt crever !

— Ça te ferait une belle jambe et à moi aussi. Il t'a battu dans les règles. Laisse tomber.

— Bon, je peux le lâcher, maintenant ? intervint Naruto, hilare.

— Oui.

Et sous les cris de colère de Kiba, il le laissa chuter sans grâce sur le sol. Kiba se leva péniblement avec l'aide de Shino. Naruto s'essuya la bouche, fendue en deux par un coup du handballeur.

— Je t'ai battu, fit-il joyeusement. Donc, tu es tenu de m'obéir.

Kiba lui jeta un regard méprisant.

— Cause toujours ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

— Je t'ai battu, insista Naruto. Tu seras mon homme de main.

Kiba poussa une série de jurons si violents que Hinata faillit s'évanouir. Sakura lui hurla d'arrêter, mais rien à faire, il était trop focalisé sur Naruto. Il fallut que Shino lui donne un coup derrière la nuque pour qu'il se décide enfin à se taire. Titubant un peu sous le choc, il s'accrocha un peu plus à son ami, au point de presque lui entourer le cou de ses bras. Shino ne parut pas le moins du monde incommodé.

— Entendu, dit Shino. Ce n'est que justice.

— Quoi ? hurla Kiba. Tu plaisantes, Shino ! Je ne veux pas obéir à ce connard !

— La ferme, asséna Shino sans passion. C'est ce que ta mère aurait fait. Tu préfères que je lui parles de cette histoire ?

Cela suffit à faire définitivement taire Kiba. Il n'en continuait pas moins à regarder Naruto comme s'il était un tyran de la pire espèce.

— Je me vengerai, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant accompagné du V de la victoire.

— J'y compte bien, homme de main numéro un !

— Ta gueule, sale merde ! Je suis pas ta chose ! Shino, connard, c'est de ta faute !

Shino haussa les épaules.

— Si tu veux, je peux être son homme de main numéro deux, comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul.

Tous ceux qui l'entendirent en restèrent sans voix (c'est-à-dire, environ la moitié de l'école). Les yeux de Naruto pétillèrent.

— Sérieux ? Whaou ! J'allais justement te défier pour que tu le deviennes !

— Pas la peine.

— T'as perdu la tête ? s'écria Kiba, plus confus que jamais.

Shino fit alors une chose si extrême, si peu propre à son personnage que Kiba resta un instant le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Il sourit.

— Ça a l'air drôle, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Et sur ses derniers mots, la cloche sonna le début des cours.

**o-o-o**

Sasuke revint le lendemain de l'affrontement contre Kiba. Entretemps, Naruto avait eu le temps de clamer à la face du monde qu'il avait fait un premier pas vers la gloire en recrutant deux alliés de choix dans ses rangs (Kiba lui aurait sauté à la gorge si Shino ne l'avait pas empoigné au bon moment). Les élèves décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

La première à remarquer le retour de Sasuke fut Sakura. Poussant un cri de joie, elle se précipita vers lui sitôt qu'il eut passé la porte de la classe.

— Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiétais de ne plus te voir !

— Ouais, grommela-t-il sur un ton peu amène avant de se diriger vers sa place.

En chemin, il remarqua que Naruto discutait avec Shino (enfin, Naruto parlait fort tandis que Shino faisait semblant de l'écouter avec attention, mais n'importe quel observateur un tant soit peu attentif voyait bien qu'il était en train de regarder par la fenêtre). Shikamaru le salua.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cet imbécile ? demanda Sasuke. Depuis quand Shino et lui sont potes ?

Shikamaru fit une drôle de tête, mais il répondit néanmoins :

— Il s'est passé un truc hier, pendant que t'étais pas là. Kiba a défié Naruto et a perdu. Maintenant, il est son esclave.

— Son homme de main ! rugit l'intéressé de l'autre bout de la classe.

— Ouais, pareil. Shino a trouvé ça tellement poilant qu'il a voulu se joindre à la fête.

Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre.

— Hein ?

— C'est précisément ce que se sont dit toutes les personnes présentes.

Un coup d'œil en direction de Naruto assura à Sasuke que celui-ci n'avait pas changé : toujours le même air effronté, les mêmes vêtements excentriques, la même exubérance quasi-pathologique. Naruto tourna la tête et l'aperçut enfin ; ses traits auparavant détendus se crispèrent en une expression de défi.

— T'es revenu ? s'exclama-t-il, oubliant complètement Shino.

— Ça se voit pas, tête de gland ?

Les yeux de Naruto flambèrent de fureur.

— Je te défie !

Ces simples mots rappelèrent à Sasuke la confession de Naruto et il s'empourpra sans le vouloir. Heureusement, ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui prirent son embarras pour de la colère. Il se détourna, bien décidé à ignorer Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une autre cible.

— Le prof arrive, dit Chôji.

Cas étrange, Naruto en resta là. Sasuke en fut grandement soulagé. Sa confrontation avec Itachi l'avait déjà assez énervé comme cela sans qu'en plus il ait à se soucier de ce voyou de pacotille.

Il aurait largement le temps de s'interroger sur les battements effrénés de son cœur plus tard...

_**À suivre...**_


	4. Droit au but !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Partons dans la démesure et le jusqu'auboutisme ! Dans cette version, Lee est un footballeur et comme j'ai trop vu _Olive et Tom_ dans ma folle jeunesse, il le vaudra bien !

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**4**

**Droit au but !**

**Lee sur le terrain !**

Deux hommes de main en trois jours d'école, c'était pas mal. Naruto décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure : ce ne serait pas en se tournant les pouces qu'il arriverait à s'imposer définitivement ! Certes, il avait battu les meilleurs challengers déclarés, mais qui sait si le lycée Konoha ne décelait pas encore des champions cachés, comme Sasuke ? Il fallait qu'il soit sûr d'être le plus fort de tous !

Une fois le portail passé, il laissa traîner son regard autour de lui, pour jauger le terrain. La plupart des élèves avaient un physique moyen et pas assez de muscles pour espérer seulement lui foutre une chiquenaude. Les Plus étaient les meilleurs du lycée, d'après ce que lui avait dit Shino ; il fallait donc qu'il cherche de ce côté. En parlant de Shino, il se trouvait déjà là, en compagnie des autres Plus avec qui il traînait d'habitude : Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji. Tout sourires, il se dirigea vers eux sans se soucier des grimaces dégoûtées qu'il soulevait sur son passage.

— Bonjour à vous, fiers hommes de main !

Shikamaru soupira, Chôji le regarda d'un drôle d'air et Kiba grogna un peu. Seul Shino resta de marbre. Naruto ne s'en étonnait plus : c'était le genre de gars qui ne souriait jamais, gardait les traits figés quelles que soient les circonstances et se payait le luxe de n'être jamais surpris, même quand le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Shikamaru le traitait souvent de rasta goth : il avait le flegme du premier et le côté obscur du second (en réalité, Naruto ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiait le « côté obscur » dont parlait Shikamaru : une référence à un film, peut-être ?). Quoi qu'il en soit, il était cool, et rien que pour ça il méritait de faire partie de sa bande.

— Yo, dit Shikamaru d'une voix lasse.

— Vous êtes prêts à conquérir l'école et la ville ? fit Naruto en s'adressant expressément à Kiba et Shino.

— Quoi ? s'écria Kiba, mécontent. Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore comme conneries dès le matin, face de morue en gelée ?

Naruto réagit au quart de tour : empoignant Kiba par la nuque, il le jeta à terre et le garda allongé d'une pression de la chaussure sur son dos. Kiba poussa une série d'injures qui firent à peine ciller son agresseur.

— Ce n'est pas une manière de t'adresser à ton chef ! Si tu n'étais pas mon premier homme de main, je te forcerais à te couper le petit doigt pour ton manque de respect !

Shino toussa.

— Le coupage de petit doigt, c'est terriblement désuet, dit-il sans rire.

— Ah ouais ?

— Certainement. Si tu veux le punir d'une manière plus moderne, tu devrais le menacer de lui mettre un collier et une laisse. Il déteste ça depuis que sa sœur s'amuse à tester ses instruments S.M. sur lui.

Kiba rougit jusqu'à la pointe des racines.

— Shino, espèce de traître ! Tu m'avais promis que tu garderais ça pour toi !

Shikamaru et Chôji étaient devenus livides. Quant à Naruto, il se contenta de faire un grand sourire de connivence.

— Je vois... Ta sœur est dans ce commerce, hein ? C'est plutôt cool. On dit que ce sont les femmes qui ont le plus de caractère !

— Holà, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? s'étonna Shikamaru. La sœur de Kiba est adepte SM ! Ça te dégoûte pas ?

— Oh tu sais, Iruka m'a déjà montré les multiples facettes de son métier...

— Stop, je ne veux rien savoir ! le coupa Shikamaru, profondément troublé. Les détails sordides de ta vie de gangster, laisse-les à des gens que ça intéresse !

Il se massa les tempes pour montrer à quel point la situation le dépassait, mais alors se passa une chose étrange : Chôji se mit à rire.

— Pourquoi tu rigoles ? fit Shikamaru.

— Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Lee, quelque part ? Ils ont le même caractère... passionné. Comment il appelait ça déjà ? Ah oui, la « fierté de la jeunesse conquérante dans la splendeur de son printemps éternel ».

— C'est la définition même du nekketsu, s'exclama Naruto, ravi de voir qu'on le comprenait enfin.

— Quoi ?

Cette fois, Shikamaru paraissait complètement largué. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Naruto était prêt à lui expliquer les bienfaits du nekketsu en long, en large et en travers s'il le fallait. Car il en avait à revendre : il le fallait bien au vu de son ambition première ! Le nekketsu, c'était le miso de sa vie, le ramen délicieux dont il tirait la force et le courage nécessaire à l'aboutissement de ses rêves les plus fous !

Pourtant, il n'en eut pas le temps : à peine avait-il commencé à ouvrir la bouche qu'un pied surgi de nulle part le frappa droit dans l'arrière-train et le fit rouler à plusieurs mètres de là. Shikamaru eut tout juste le réflexe de se pousser avant de se faire entraîner avec Naruto.

Les membres endoloris, rompu de douleur et de colère, Naruto se leva d'un bond et hurla sa rage.

— Qui a fait ça !

Une silhouette bien connue se dressait devant lui : celle de Sasuke, son sac jeté sur l'épaule, qui le fixait avec tout le mépris possible. Naruto sentit un mélange insolite de colère et de joie pure l'envahir. Son rival venait spontanément le défier en public ! C'était la consécration de sa carrière montante !

— Sasuke, connard ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé par surprise ?

— Oh, Naruto, dit-il comme s'il parlait d'une merde sous sa chaussure. T'étais là ? J'ai cru que j'avais écrasé un insecte déplaisant et laid, mais finalement ce n'est pas si différent.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard emplis de défi sous les yeux médusés des autres. De mieux en mieux : en affichant ainsi leur inimitié en public, ils affermissaient leurs rôles respectifs.

— Je vais te buter ! s'écria Naruto, prêt à s'élancer sur son rival.

Là encore, il n'en eut pas le temps : une voix lente le rappela à l'ordre.

— La sonnerie va retentir, dit le professeur Kakashi, aussi nonchalant que d'ordinaire. Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre, les enfants.

Sa tenue était toujours aussi négligée ; le masque qu'il avait savamment attaché autour de sa bouche ne laissait deviner aucun des traits qu'il cachait. Naruto se demanda pour quelle raison Kakashi dissimulait son visage de cette manière : une déformation hideuse ? Le désir de ne pas se faire reconnaître ? Le suivi d'une ancienne mode qu'il ne s'était jamais résolu à abandonner ? Dès qu'il en aurait le temps, il fallait qu'il envoie ses sbires résoudre le mystère !

En attendant, il avait un autre souci : celui de ne pas perdre la face devant l'école. Il leva donc le doigt en direction de Sasuke et s'écria :

— C'est de sa faute !

Malheureusement, Sasuke avait eu la même idée au même moment, ce qui fait que leurs cris firent écho. Ils se lancèrent des regards furibonds, prêts à se jeter dessus. Kakashi secoua la tête, attrapa les deux garçons par le col et sous leurs cris de protestation, les tira en direction du bâtiment où ils avaient cours.

— Si vous me faites le moindre mal, non seulement vous serez expulsés mais vos familles recevront un mot de ma part. Compris ?

Étrangement, les coups qui étaient sur le point de partir en direction de Kakashi moururent d'eux-mêmes. Tout en se faisant traîner sur le sol (il n'allait quand même pas aider son professeur, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Même si sa position était un peu humiliante...), Naruto lança un coup d'œil en direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il était observé, détourna brusquement le regard. Ses oreilles étaient rouges : sans doute la colère d'être ainsi traité par Kakashi. Naruto se demanda s'il devait en parler à Iruka et de ce fait, dresser son tuteur contre ce professeur indigne qui se permettait d'humilier ses élèves devant toute l'école. Il y renonça en pensant à tous les problèmes que cela lui apporterait : non seulement cela renseignerait Iruka sur toutes les activités pas toujours très glorieuses de Naruto durant ces derniers jours, mais en plus il était bien capable de mettre le lycée à feu et à sang, et sans ce cas, comment Naruto pourrait-il en être le chef ?

— On en reparlera après les cours, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Sasuke. Tu perds rien pour attendre.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

**o-o-o**

Après cette presque échauffourée mémorable, les cours parurent fades à Naruto. Il avait hâte d'être libéré pour confronter Sasuke. À la moindre occasion, il lui lançait des œillades appuyées mais comme à son habitude, Sasuke l'ignora.

Quand vint la pause déjeuner, Sasuke s'esquiva si vite qu'il fut impossible à Naruto de savoir où il était allé. Ses fréquentes demandes à ses camarades de classe n'y firent rien : personne ne savait où disparaissait Sasuke durant les pauses. Frustré, Naruto finit par abandonner au bout d'un quart d'heure pour aller savourer son bentô à l'extérieur. Que Sasuke aille au diable, il n'allait pas gâcher son déjeuner pour lui !

Comme toujours, le bentô qu'Iruka lui avait préparé était d'un aspect on-ne-peut-plus appétissant. Naruto saliva en admirant le contenu : du riz blanc cuit à point avec une prune marinée placée au centre, un gros morceau de hamburger à l'Iruka, des croquettes, trois sortes de légumes au sel différents, du tofu frit en veux-tu en voilà, et pour décorer le tout, des personnages et des décors découpés dans des carottes, du nori et de l'omelette. Comme dessert, du cake à l'orange. Le tout était fourni dans des proportions suffisantes pour lui.

— Bon appétit ! s'écria-t-il, ravi, avant de se plonger dans son festin.

Il avait à peine attaqué les croquettes après avoir dévoré le hamburger qu'un événement inattendu se produisit : il y eut un cri d'avertissement, des hurlements de terreur de la part d'un groupe de filles qui déjeunait non loin, et le temps que Naruto relève la tête, une balle blanche et noire lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse. Ses réflexes aidant, il para en l'envoyant rouler avec la tête, mais dans l'action il en avait oublié son bentô posé sur les genoux. Celui-ci n'avait aucune chance face à la gravité : il fit un tour complet sur lui-même en répandant son contenu et alla s'écraser sur l'herbe dans un bruit mat. Naruto hurla.

— Ma bouffe !

Apparut alors l'un des plus étranges spécimens de garçons que Naruto avait vu : maigrichon, la coupe au bol, les sourcils si épais qu'ils faisaient penser à des crayons collés au-dessus des yeux, un footballeur en tenue complète (jusqu'au « Konoha » marqué en grand sur l'avant de son t-shirt) s'empara du ballon qui avait roulé à ses pieds et le brandit fièrement devant Naruto.

— Naruto Uzumaki, je te défie ! hurla-t-il.

Naruto sentit la rage l'envahir.

— Connard ! C'est toi qui a gâché mon repas ? Tu vas me le payer ! Je te défie !

— Non, c'est moi qui te défie ! reprit le nouveau venu. Moi, Lee Rock, fier capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée Konoha et fiancé de Sakura Haruno, je vais te punir pour avoir osé manquer de respect à ma bien-aimée !

— Huh ?

Face à ce discours saugrenu, même Naruto était confus.

— C'est le Lee dont a parlé Chôji ce matin, dit alors Shino en surgissant dans son dos.

Naruto sursauta : quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé près de lui, celui-là ? Il ne l'avait même pas senti venir !

— Ha ! Tu vas te faire aplatir, tête de nœud, fit Kiba qui n'était jamais bien loin de son meilleur ami. Dans le genre coriace, Lee dépasse tout.

Naruto fit la grimace.

— Eh, cette Sakura, c'est bien la fille aux cheveux roses qui m'a frappé le premier jour ? Elle sort avec ce type ?

— Tu rêves, dit Kiba. C'est ce qu'il espère, mais Sakura a bien trop de goût pour ça.

— Et pourtant, elle est bien sortie avec toi, dit Shino.

— La ferme !

Naruto ricana.

— Dites donc, elle a l'air d'être sacrément populaire, cette fille. Elle est sortie avec beaucoup de mecs ?

Shino haussa les épaules.

— Pas tant que ça, quand on pense qu'elle est la coqueluche des garçons. Faut dire, elle est aussi la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de tennis, autrement dit elle passe beaucoup de temps à courir dans une jupette qui vole en agitant une grosse raquette. Ça aide au fantasme, il paraît.

— Ah ouais ?

Même si elle avait l'air chiante, cette Sakura était plutôt mignonne dans son genre et en plus, elle avait du succès. C'était peut-être une candidate en tant que future petite amie potentielle ? Et puis, tout grand chef de gang se devait d'avoir une épouse avec un minimum de caractère...

— Dis Shino, elle pense quoi de Sasuke ? Le premier jour, elle m'avait frappé à cause de lui, si je me souviens bien.

— Elle répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle en est amoureuse.

— Ah ouais ?

De mieux en mieux ! Ça y est, il l'avait trouvée, l'égérie qui pimenterait sa relation avec Sasuke, l'icône féminine qui transcenderait leur rivalité éternelle ! Mais avant tout, il devait éliminer toute menace à son futur bonheur amoureux, à commencer par ses rivaux.

— Tu m'entends, Uzumaki, je te défie ! hurla de nouveau Lee, pas troublé pour deux sous que Naruto l'ignorât pour discuter avec Shino et Kiba. Viens te battre !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire. Ce type lui facilitait vraiment les choses.

— Ok, mais je fixe les enjeux.

— Les enjeux ?

Un attroupement d'élèves s'était formé autour d'eux, ce qui rajouta au plaisir de Naruto. Il leva le bras bien haut, et sur un ton solennel, dit :

— Si je gagne, tu devras abandonner tout projet de sortir un jour avec Sakura Haruno !

Une tempête de murmures se forma (encore, ça commençait à devenir une habitude depuis que Naruto était arrivé). Lee ouvrit des yeux ronds (ce qui n'était pas bien dur pour lui au vu de son physique), puis son visage vira à l'écarlate.

— Espèce de... Tu veux que moi, Lee Rock, fasse défaut à tous mes devoirs envers ma chère et tendre ? Mécréant !

— J'ai oublié de te dire, fit Shino. Lee est plutôt du genre vieux jeu, même dans son vocabulaire.

— Mécréant toi-même, répliqua Naruto. Alors, tu acceptes ou tu bats en retraite comme un lâche ?

— Un homme ne bat jamais en retraite face à l'adversité ! s'écria Lee en prenant une pose conquérante, le pied posé sur son ballon et les mains sur les hanches. Un homme, un vrai, marche contre l'ouragan et fait fi de la tyrannie la plus abjecte, car son intégrité et son courage valent mille tigres et cinq mille dragons ! Je suis prêt à t'affronter, Naruto Uzumaki !

— Très bien !

— Très bien !

— J'ai l'impression d'assister à un duel de monstres, soupira Kiba.

Shino ne dit rien. C'était inutile : Kiba le connaissait trop pour savoir que derrière ses épaisses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux devaient pétiller d'intérêt.

**o-o-o**

Naruto avait fixé les enjeux : soit il gagnait et dans ce cas Lee abandonnait toute idée de sortir avec Sakura, soit Lee gagnait et Naruto devait quitter l'école pour toujours. C'était quitte ou double, ce qui raffermit la motivation de Naruto. Lee avait le droit le choisir dans quel domaine ils devaient s'affronter ; ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il annonça : le football ! Les règles du match étaient très simples : Naruto devait se tenir devant les buts et arrêter les tirs de Lee. Chaque réussite valait un point à chacun ; le premier à en avoir trois remportait la victoire.

Pour l'occasion, Naruto ôta son manteau et le posa sur la pelouse, à côté des buts. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de fierté ; sa future vie amoureuse dépendait peut-être de l'issue de ce match ! Tout en faisant craquer les jointures de ses poings, il fit signe à Lee de commencer.

Le stade était plein à craquer ; apparemment, durant les cinq minutes qu'ils avaient mis à s'échauffer, le bruit de leur affrontement avait circulé dans toute l'école et tous les élèves étaient venus assister au match mémorable qui les débarrasserait peut-être de ce fauteur de troubles de Naruto Uzumaki. Spontanément, l'équipe d'ôendan du lycée avait apporté tout son attirail afin de soutenir leur champion : fanions, tambours et autres sifflets qui complétaient les bandeaux rouges sertis de l'emblème de Konoha qu'ils portaient au front et au bras. Il y avait même des filles qui s'étaient changées en cheerleaders pour l'occasion, pompons à l'appui ! Un climat de fête régnait ; tout le monde avait oublié que les cours étaient censés reprendre d'ici une demi-heure à peine. Pour faire honneur à l'événement, certains élèves avaient appelés leurs proches et leurs amis ; il y a avait tant de monde qu'on se serait cru à un match officiel ! Sans qu'on sache comment, des vendeurs ambulants étaient arrivés et avaient installés leurs stands. Échoppe de ramen, de yakitori, sucreries et boissons diverses, on trouvait de tout, y compris un stand de paris avec un véritable parieur sportif (certains affirmèrent par la suite avoir vu la directrice miser sur Lee, mais ce n'étaient que des rumeurs non confirmées).

Lee posa le ballon devant lui, se plaça à quelques mètres afin d'avoir assez d'élan pour tirer. Le stade retint son souffle. Naruto, les jambes arquées, pantelant d'impatience, attendait.

En trois foulées dynamiques, Lee fut sur la balle. Levant la jambe très haut, il frappa en poussant un cri. La balle fonça tel un bolide vers les buts.

Naruto esquissa un sourire. Lee était dix ans trop jeune pour espérer l'impressionner avec un tir aussi faible ! Il tendit le bras et dans un mouvement puissant, repoussa le ballon à l'autre bout du terrain.

Le stade entier poussa un cri de déception. Lee ne parut nullement décontenancé. Au contraire, il leva le pouce et fit un clin d'œil à Naruto.

— _Nice catch_ ! dit-il. Mais il en faut plus pour arrêter la tornade de Konoha !

Naruto se tint prêt pour le deuxième assaut. Comme pour le premier tir, Lee posa le ballon sur le sol, mais cette fois il s'éloigna encore plus.

— Je voulais juste voir si ta réputation était surfaite ou pas, fit Lee, très sûr de lui. Je vois à présent que tu vaux tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi. Mais n'aie crainte ! Je ne me retiendrai plus, fier adversaire !

Sur ce, il courut vers la balle et frappa de toutes ses forces. Quel tir ! Ce n'était plus l'assaut ridicule (en comparaison tout du moins) du premier. En fait, si ce tir avait frappé de plein fouet un homme ordinaire, celui-ci aurait été terrassé sans autre forme de procès. Mais comme en face se trouvaient Naruto et un ensemble de cordes entremêlées pour former un filet de but, tout se passa à peu près bien.

Naruto ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter le tir ; à ses yeux ainsi qu'à ceux de tous les spectateurs, le ballon s'était transformé en une espèce de comète enflammée qui fit un trou gigantesque à travers les buts pour finir par se ficher dans le mur qui se trouvait des mètres derrière (personne n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre là, principalement parce qu'on ne voyait rien. Après avoir assisté à cette scène, on déclara que par mesure de sécurité, l'arrière des buts serait dorénavant interdit au public).

Un cri de victoire général résonna dans tout le stade. Naruto se releva péniblement ; dans son agitation, il s'était mordu la lèvre et il s'essuyait à présent d'un revers de main, les yeux fixés sur Lee.

— On continue ? fit celui-ci en sortant un nouveau ballon de nulle part. Ou tu préfères abandonner maintenant ?

— Jamais ! Plutôt crever !

— J'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça.

Tout se déroula de la même manière : Lee frappa de manière si violente que le ballon passa à travers le trou déjà fait et rejoignit son compagnon dans le mur, Naruto mordit la poussière et tout le monde s'accorda à dire que la victoire était à Lee, à n'en pas douter. Naruto fut pris de panique : encore un seul but, et il devrait quitter l'école ! Que dirait Iruka, lui qui avait œuvré si dur pour qu'il soit accepté ? Et que deviendrait son rêve ?

De dépit, Naruto laissa son regard errer dans les rangs des spectateurs. Tous ces gens étaient venus pour le voir se faire battre, pour l'humilier ! Il ne faisait pas le poids face à Lee, il le voyait à présent. Quelle idée il avait eue d'accepter ainsi ses conditions ! Il aurait dû savoir que son adversaire était à son avantage !

Alors qu'il était sur le point de déclarer forfait, un détail attira son attention : Sasuke, assis dans un arbre, le regard dur, l'observait. Naruto se sentit rougir de honte. Son rival était là, il le voyait se faire battre par quelqu'un d'autre ! Visiblement dégoûté par sa lâcheté, Sasuke détourna le regard et sauta de sa branche. Il fit mine de s'en aller.

— Sasuke ! l'appela Naruto, hors de lui.

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant, mais sans se retourner. Les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Lentement, il fit volte-face ; ses lèvres remuèrent.

— _Je ne parle pas aux losers_, comprit Naruto en lisant sur ses lèvres.

C'en était trop. Naruto se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. Sasuke le rejetait, lui son rival ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Les yeux et les veines emplis d'une motivation nouvelle, il fit face à Lee, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, et lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait tirer.

— Tu n'es pas de taille, fit Lee, compatissant. Tu devrais en rester là.

— Jamais ! Je ne me le pardonnerai pas et Sasuke non plus !

— Sasuke ?

Les deux adversaires étaient trop loin de la foule pour que celle-ci puisse les entendre, mais ils étaient parfaitement capables de se comprendre entre eux. Naruto serra les poings, amer : il avait déçu Sasuke ! Quel homme était-il pour faire honte de cette manière à son rival ?

— C'est l'homme de ma vie, siffla-t-il, tout tremblant. Je refuse de le laisser tomber maintenant. Je gagnerai, pour qu'il voie à quel point je suis digne de lui et lui de moi !

— Hein ?

Chose étrange, le visage de Lee se décomposa à vue d'œil. Il se ressaisit pour tirer mais sa course était si hésitante que le tir ne fut pas aussi puissant que les derniers ; Naruto n'eut aucune peine à l'arrêter.

Ils étaient à deux points partout. Le suspense était insoutenable, aussi bien pour eux deux que pour les spectateurs. Lee se reprit.

— Je ne te laisserai pas la victoire, dit-il. Tes tentatives de distraction seront vaines sur moi !

— Hein ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux derniers mots de Lee, mais qu'à cela ne tienne : il devait gagner ! Il le devait pour l'avenir de sa future rivalité avec Sasuke !

Il se passa alors un incident imprévu : revenant sur ses pas, Sasuke se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux buts et s'écria, très sérieux :

— Eh, l'idiot de service, Shino vient de me parler de cette histoire avec Sakura. C'est vrai ?

Naruto lui fit un sourire empreint de fierté.

— Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

Sasuke s'empourpra de colère.

— Tu trouves pas ça un peu contradictoire ?

— Pourquoi ? Sakura sera le but de notre quête éternelle. Mais tu restes l'homme le plus important de mon existence avec Iruka !

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis, tout en baissant les yeux :

— Imbécile. Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose ?

— Jamais ! Je te l'ai dit, tu es l'aboutissement de mes espoirs ! Je t'ai cherché quasiment toute ma vie, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser m'échapper !

Sasuke garda le silence.

— T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, finit-il par dire à contrecœur. Continue si ça te chante, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te rendre les choses faciles.

— Ça va de soi !

Le regard que Sasuke lui jeta était vraiment très étrange : un peu de rancœur, pas mal d'hésitation et aussi un autre sentiment que Naruto eut bien du mal à saisir... Il était sur le point d'y arriver quand Lee interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

— Euh, c'est pas que je voudrais vous déranger, mais on a un match là...

Sasuke détourna les yeux.

— T'as pas intérêt à perdre ! fit-il à Naruto avant de retourner dans les rangs des spectateurs.

Naruto eut un sourire carnassier. Visiblement nerveux, Lee entama le dernier mouvement qui allait décider de leur sort. Comme les fois précédentes, il prit son élan et frappa la balle de toutes ses forces. Le stade retenait littéralement son souffle tandis que la comète enflammée fonçait droit vers les buts.

C'était comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Naruto repéra la trajectoire de la balle d'un coup d'œil ; étirant son corps au maximum, il alla à la rencontre du bolide. Il avait omis de mettre des gants de gardien de but ; pourtant, même sans protection, il tendit les mains et saisit la balle au vol. Celle-ci tourna un moment entre ses mains, brûlante ; il ne la lâcha pas d'un millimètre. La force du tir était telle qu'elle le fit reculer ; la pelouse présentait des traces parallèles qui étaient celles de ses chaussures profondément enfoncées dans le sol, alors qu'il était projeté en arrière. Il cessa de reculer un centimètre exactement avant la marque des buts et s'immobilisa.

Il avait gagné.

Le stade poussa une exclamation générale qui résonna dans toute la ville.

_**À suivre...**_


	5. Encore une fois !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Lalala, en plus du yaoi y'a du yuri, je me fais plaise elle est trop bien cette fic, je l'aime.

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**5**

**Encore une fois !**

**Ten Ten à l'assaut !**

En temps normal, les challengers de Naruto n'étaient pas du genre à accepter leur défaite avec grâce mais Lee était un très bon joueur, dans tous les sens du terme. Aussitôt le match terminé, il alla à la rencontre de Naruto et lui offrit une poignée de main amicale et virile, sous les acclamations du public. Les membres de l'équipe d'ôendan pleuraient des larmes de joie tandis que le parieur sportif répartissait ses mises (seules trois personnes avaient gagné gros en misant sur Naruto : Shino, Kakashi et un certain Hijiri Tsumon qui se fit voler son pactole par des voyous sitôt qu'il eut quitté l'école). Un sentiment général de nostalgie s'abattait sur tous tandis qu'on se préparait à retourner en cours.

— Tu es un homme, un vrai ! s'écria Naruto en serrant Lee dans ses bras. Ça fait plaisir de voir que la tradition virile du Japon n'est pas perdue !

Lee bomba le torse.

— Jamais ! Tant que les femmes de notre beau pays continueront à donner naissance à de vigoureux garçons, jamais ne déclineront la bravoure et l'honneur !

— Bien dit ! Tu sais quoi, tu mérites bien de faire partie de mon gang ! Ensemble, nous irons à la conquête du Japon pour la gloire !

— Un gang ? s'étonna Lee, perplexe. Comme ces bandes de voyous qui cherchent du mal aux innocents ?

Naruto prit une pose conquérante, manteau claquant fièrement au vent. La classe, quoi.

— Bien sûr que non ! Je suis un homme d'honneur et tous ceux qui feront partie de mon gang le seront aussi !

Lee hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Autour d'eux, les élèves partaient pour leur classe. Seuls restaient Kiba et Shino qui les observaient sans rien dire.

— J'ai déjà engagé ces deux fiers combattants dans mes rangs, continua Naruto en les désignant. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez nombreux pour former un gang puissant, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder ! Pour cela, j'ai besoin d'hommes comme toi, qui honorent la longue tradition du nekketsu et de ses bienfaits séculaires.

— Vous n'êtes pas des méchants ? fit Lee, hésitant.

— Non ! Au contraire, nous œuvrerons pour la justice et l'honneur !

— Oh. Alors ça va.

Lee leva le pouce en signe d'assentiment, vite imité par Naruto qui échangea avec lui un sourire brillant qui reflétait les rayons du soleil de midi. Leurs regards, empreints de l'espoir de lendemains nouveaux encore meilleurs, pétillaient de joie et d'impétuosité. Kiba fit la grimace.

— C'est tout ? s'écria-t-il, abasourdi. Naruto te demande de faire partie de sa bande et tu acceptes comme ça ?

Lee lui décrocha un sourire heureux.

— C'est un homme d'honneur, et c'est toujours une joie, que dis-je, un mérite à nul autre pareil que de suivre des hommes d'honneur ! C'est mon entraîneur lui-même qui le dit, le grand, l'indéfectible Gai Maito, ex-capitaine de la mythique équipe des Giant Feet d'Ôsaka !

— Hein ? C'est quoi les Giant Feet ? Jamais entendu parler !

Mais Lee était déjà trop parti pour lui répondre.

— Quand on est un homme, un vrai, on n'hésite pas à se donner à fond pour accomplir ses rêves les plus fous, ses désirs les plus insondables !

— Bien parlé ! s'écria à son tour Naruto. Quel homme ! Si je n'avais pas déjà Sasuke et si je ne venais pas de te battre, je te prendrais comme rival !

D'un commun accord, ils se perchèrent sur le même mur que Lee avait marqué avec deux ballons et déclamèrent leurs rêves, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon.

— Je serai le plus grand chef de gang du Japon ! hurla Naruto.

— Et moi, je deviendrai le plus grand joueur de football du monde !

— Lee !

— Naruto !

D'un geste puissant et sûr, ils se serrèrent la main, des pleurs virils inondant leur visage. Kiba secoua la tête.

— Décidément, ils sont aussi barges l'un que l'autre.

**o-o-o**

La nouvelle de la défaite de Lee ne suffit pas à apaiser l'école, bien au contraire. De toutes parts, on guettait les moindres faits et gestes de Naruto, on attendait la venue du prochain challenger qui oserait l'affronter devant tout le monde. Qui pourrait venir à bout d'un tel monstre ? Certains commençaient à croire que Naruto n'était pas humain. Quel type ordinaire irait affronter autant d'adversaires en si peu de temps ? En plus, il se payait le luxe de les battre tous un par un !

— Pour sûr, c'est un sacré festival, commenta Chôji entre deux bouchées de chips. Il fait parler de lui partout, le Naruto.

Shikamaru dressa à peine l'oreille. Les cours avaient repris mais comme ils devaient passer l'heure suivante avec Kakashi, rien ne pressait : ce dernier était si souvent en retard qu'il s'accordait souvent une courte sieste avant l'effort. De toute manière, ni Naruto ni ses deux nouveaux acolytes, Kiba et Shino, n'étaient revenus du stade.

— Ah, qu'il est chiant ! s'exclama Sakura. Une vraie plaie !

Hinata rougit dans son coin mais n'osa donner son avis. Ino, quant à elle, lorgnait du côté de Sasuke.

— Dis, Sasuke, et si tu le défiais ? Je suis sûre que tu pourrais le battre !

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ne remarqua pas, toute rêveuse qu'elle était. Shikamaru soupira. Quand est-ce que ces filles comprendraient qu'il valait mieux ne pas espérer quoi que ce soit de la part de ce type ? Ça faisait une paye que Sasuke avait clairement fait comprendre au monde qu'une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit ne l'intéressait pas. Dans le genre glaçon, on faisait rarement pire.

— Bien sûr que Sasuke peut le battre ! dit Sakura. Il est bien plus fort que cette cervelle d'oiseau !

Elle lui décrocha un sourire charmeur qui le fit à peine ciller. Pas découragée pour deux sous, Sakura s'assit sur la table d'à côté (occupée par Hijiri Tsumon, un gars qui léchait les bottes de Kiba), en croisant lentement les jambes pour attirer son attention. La moitié de la classe avait les yeux rivés sur elle, pas de doute (et tous n'étaient pas que des mâles), mais celui à qui elle adressait ce jeu de séduction grossier ne fit pas un geste pour remarquer qu'elle était là. Qu'à cela ne tienne : elle se baissa un peu vers lui, laissant voir un fort joli décolleté qu'elle avait trafiqué en dénouant un peu le haut de son fuku.

— Dis, Sasuke, tu ne voudrais pas nous rendre un service en nous débarrassant de lui ?

Sasuke répondit par un grognement qui pouvait bien signifier n'importe quoi. Décidément, il était vraiment asexué, ce type : même Shikamaru commençait à se sentir tout chose en voyant Sakura s'exhiber de cette manière. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son genre, à Sakura ; il fallait croire qu'elle devait être un tout petit peu désespérée devant le manque d'attention de Sasuke...

— On calme ses ardeurs juvéniles et on reprend sa place, dit Kakashi en apparaissant brusquement de nulle part.

Toute la classe se redressa d'un coup. Affolée, Sakura remit ses vêtements en place et regagna son siège en rougissant. Kakashi se contenta d'aller à son bureau.

— Bon, tout le monde est là ?

— Non, fit Ino, il manque trois personnes !

À ce moment, on entendit des bruits lourds de course. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir Kiba et Naruto, essoufflés. Derrière eux, Shino les suivait tranquillement.

— On est là ! dit Kiba, pantelant.

— C'était juste, fit Kakashi. Bon, asseyez-vous, le cours va commencer.

Kiba et Shino obéirent sans discuter. Quant à Naruto, il s'arrêta un court instant devant Sasuke pour le saluer d'un signe de la victoire. Face au silence de son rival auto-proclamé, il hocha les épaules et s'assit bien sagement sur sa chaise, pour une fois.

Shikamaru bailla et décida de retourner à sa sieste.

**o-o-o**

Où qu'il tournât les yeux, Sasuke ne voyait qu'une foule de gens affairés qui ne prenaient pas la peine de s'arrêter, si ce n'est pour regarder leur montre ou répondre au téléphone. Ils repartaient aussitôt, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il étira ses membres engourdis, regarda l'horloge numérique de l'immeuble d'en face. 19H17. Il lui restait treize bonnes minutes avant l'arrivée de son rendez-vous. Quelle idée il avait eue de fixer leur lieu de rencontre au pied de la statue de Pakkun, le chien fidèle ! Certes, il lui fallait un endroit qu'ils connaissent tous les deux, mais en terrain aussi découvert et sans soutien, ça tenait du suicide. Heureusement que la présence de tout ce monde ne permettait pas d'action d'éclat trop marquée...

Un ensemble de voix familières attira alors son attention. Une partie de la bande des Plus de sa classe n'était pas loin ; agacé, il se plaça derrière Pakkun de telle sorte qu'on ne le voie pas. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de leur parler, à ceux-là ! Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba discutaient distraitement devant la statue ; s'ils restaient trop longtemps, ils risquaient de voir Sasuke.

— Allez, quoi !

Apparaissant à leur suite, Naruto attirait largement l'attention avec sa voix qui portait loin et ses airs de gangster. Sasuke serra inconsciemment les poings. Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir troublé par ce type !

— Laisse tomber, fit Shikamaru. C'est trop galère, ton plan.

— Mais non ! Joins-toi à ma bande, et tu verras, ce sera cool !

— N'importe quoi.

Kiba ricana. Sasuke remarqua que pour une fois, Shino n'était pas avec lui.

— Fous-lui la paix. Ce gars est un paresseux notoire, il lèvera pas le petit doigt pour ton truc de gang.

— Il le doit ! J'adore trop sa coiffure !

— Quoi ? s'écria Shikamaru, interloqué.

— T'as de drôles de critères pour choisir tes hommes, grogna Kiba.

— Allez, quoi !

— Non, c'est non.

Naruto se tourna alors vers Chôji. Ce dernier fit un pas de recul.

— Et toi ? Ça t'intéresse de faire partie de ma bande ?

— Moi ?

— Ben oui, gros comme t'es, c'est pas dur de voir que tu dois être costaud !

Sasuke vit nettement Kiba et Shikamaru frémir à l'unisson. Naruto, cet imbécile, ne remarqua rien : il était bien trop occupé à parler à tort et à travers.

— Tu ressembles à un sumo, c'est cool ! Il faut toujours un gros costaud dans un gang qui se respecte !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva (du moins pour ceux qui connaissaient un tant soit peu Chôji, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Naruto) : Chôji devint tour à tour blanc, puis vert, puis rouge, il gonfla à bloc et ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa tête. Jetant son sempiternel paquet de chips à terre, il fit craquer les boutons de sa chemise tellement il était remonté. Kiba et Shikamaru tremblaient littéralement sur place.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! mugit Chôji, hors de lui.

Sasuke ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Naruto. D'habitude, Chôji était un gentil garçon mais dès qu'on le traitait de gros, c'était fini : il se mettait dans une colère noire et réglait aussi sec le compte de la malencontreuse personne qui avait osé prononcer le mot interdit. N'eût été son caractère pacifique, il aurait fait un champion de lutte redoutable.

— Dit quoi ? fit innocemment Naruto. Ah, quand je t'ai traité de g...

Shikamaru lui plaqua une main devant la bouche avant qu'il ne réitère son erreur, mais il était déjà trop tard : Chôji avait bel et bien entendu la première fois. Ça allait se finir en bain de sang.

— Arrgh, on va tous mourir... gémit Kiba.

— Naruto ?

Une voix inconnue se joignit à celle des autres : celle d'un homme en costume trois-pièces, tout sourires, qui portait une coiffure étrange ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Shikamaru. Une large cicatrice lui traversait le nez. En le voyant, le visage de Naruto s'illumina.

— Iruka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je dois voir un client. Et toi ?

Iruka remarqua les garçons qui entouraient Naruto ; il parut enchanté.

— Oh, tu es avec des amis ?

Naruto fit le signe de la victoire.

— Ouais, c'est ma bande !

— Mais c'est merveilleux ! Tu t'es déjà fait des amis !

Sasuke tourna son regard vers Chôji, un peu étonné que celui-ci n'ait pas encore attaqué Naruto. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place, de même que les autres : loin d'être en colère, Chôji semblait s'être calmé et regardait Iruka d'un air béat. Shikamaru agita sa main devant ses yeux ; aucune réponse.

— Euh... Chôji ?

Les yeux rêveurs, Chôji fit un pas en avant... et tomba face contre terre en se prenant les pieds dans son paquet de chips abandonné au sol.

— Vous allez bien ? s'écria Iruka en se précipitant à son secours. Qui a laissé traîner ce paquet de chips ? C'est dangereux ! Il faut toujours jeter ses ordures là où elles ont leur place !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lança le paquet criminel dans la poubelle la plus proche et aida Chôji à se relever. Ce dernier était tout rouge. Les yeux baissés, il le gratifia d'un « Merci ! » tout penaud et garda la bouche résolument fermée. Iruka lui fit un sourire indulgent avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

— Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir à cause du travail. Il y a du curry dans le réfrigérateur, tu n'as qu'à le réchauffer au micro-ondes.

— Chouette ! Merci !

— Euh... Naruto ? fit Shikamaru.

— Ah ouais, je dois vous présenter ! Iruka, ce sont mes camarades, Kiba, Shikamaru et le gros qui sourit bêtement, c'est Chôji.

À la surprise générale, Chôji ne réagit même pas en s'entendant de nouveau traiter de gros. Iruka fronça les sourcils.

— Naruto, ce n'est pas très gentil de traiter un ami de gros ! J'espère que tu ne le feras plus !

Naruto eut l'air dépité. C'était la première fois que Sasuke le voyait aussi soumis ; cela lui fit une drôle d'impression.

— Pardon...

— Excuse-toi immédiatement !

Naruto s'inclina devant Chôji qui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, à vrai dire : il continuait de contempler Iruka avec le même air niais.

— Désolé, Chôji. Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? Chôji ?

— Non, il t'en veut pas, répondit Shikamaru à sa place. Tant que tu le traites plus de tu-sais-quoi.

— Ok !

Sasuke ricana. La situation avait pris une drôle de tournure. Shikamaru secoua le bras de Chôji.

— Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie et tout ça, mais je voudrais arriver à la séance de ciné à l'heure, hein Chôji ?

— Gné ?

— Tu sais, on devait aller voir le dernier John Wô, au ciné ?

— Ouais...

— Bon plan, soupira Kiba. Ça me fera du bien de voir de la baston pas réelle, pour une fois.

— Eh, moi aussi ! intervint Naruto. J'adore ses films !

— Ah non, pas toi ! T'en as assez fait comme ça !

— Tu oses me rejeter, toi mon homme de main numéro un ? s'indigna Naruto.

— La ferme ! J'ai jamais demandé à être ton larbin !

Shikamaru ne les attendit pas : il entraîna (difficilement) Chôji à sa suite. Toujours criant l'un sur l'autre, Naruto et Kiba leur emboîtèrent le pas. Iruka leur fit un signe d'adieu puis resta sur place. L'horloge indiquait 19h28.

Sasuke attendit encore un peu le temps d'être sûr qu'ils soient bien partis, puis, à la demi pile, il sortit de sa cachette. Iruka le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit. Un sourire professionnel sur les lèvres, il lui tendit la main. Sasuke la serra avec méfiance. Ce n'était plus l'homme chaleureux qui avait dit à Naruto qu'un curry l'attendait à la maison ; à la place, il avait devant lui un homme d'affaires très sérieux disposant de ressources qui lui étaient encore inconnues.

— M. Sasuke Uchiha ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Iruka Umino, votre escorte pour ce soir.

Sasuke acquiesça puis, sans plus de formalités, il suivit Iruka jusqu'à la limousine qui les attendait. Le lien qui unissait cet homme à Naruto l'intriguait mais cela devrait attendre : pour l'instant, il avait rendez-vous avec les associés de sa famille. Le moindre faux pas pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Il n'empêche, le sourire sincère que Naruto réservait à ce type était étonnamment agréable à regarder...

**o-o-o**

Il n'y a pas à dire, Naruto avait hâte d'obtenir son diplôme pour pouvoir enfin se consacrer à sa carrière. Les cours étaient bien intéressants pour la plupart et lui apprenaient certaines choses fort utiles comme l'anatomie en biologie, mais il avait bien du mal à les suivre depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke. Heureusement, il y avait des jours où il n'était pas là, Sasuke, comme aujourd'hui. Même si Naruto se demandait sans cesse où il était passé, au moins n'était-il pas obsédé en permanence par son rival en l'ayant constamment sous les yeux. Qu'il était frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire avec lui en classe ! Naruto aurait voulu le défier en maths, par exemple (bien qu'il fût lui-même assez nul dans cette matière), mais Sasuke ne réagissait plus quand ils étaient dans l'enceinte de l'école. La seule fois où il avait accepté son défi était quand il l'avait rencontré par hasard dans une salle d'arcade ; ils avaient alors passé les heures suivantes à essayer de s'écraser mutuellement à tous les jeux que la salle proposait, jusqu'à épuisement de leur argent. Le gérant les avait virés lui-même en les voyant cogner sur les machines pour qu'elles marchent sans jeton.

Kurenai, la prof de biologie, était bien agréable à regarder, mais son cours n'était pas assez passionnant pour que Naruto y prête une oreille attentive. Au lieu de cela, il rêva à son futur avenir avec Sasuke. Ils passeraient ensemble leurs diplômes et le décrocheraient. À l'issue de quoi, il y aurait un ultime combat mémorable entre eux qui déciderait de leur sort ; combat que Naruto remporterait haut la main, bien entendu ! Suite à cet ultime défi, soit Sasuke se joindrait enfin à Naruto, soit il partirait créer son propre gang (si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'ici-là) afin de faire honneur à sa défaite. Et leur vie ne serait qu'une rivalité sans fin, une longue série de combats au vainqueur incertain, ce qui les motiverait à continuer encore et encore. Quel merveilleux rêve c'était là, quelle inspiration pour l'avenir !

Perdu dans ses douces illusions, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, Naruto laissa errer son regard à l'extérieur. La classe se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée ; ils avaient donc une vue prenante sur la cour. Il vit alors une chose étrange : cachée derrière un arbre, une fille arborant deux superbes chignons noirs les observait, l'air contrariée. Elle sursauta quand elle vit qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de Naruto et s'enfuit en courant.

— Bizarre, se dit Naruto.

Il n'y pensa plus jusqu'à l'interclasse.

La journée était magnifique, le temps idéal pour manger en plein air. Naruto sortit avec les autres. Il salivait déjà à l'idée de savourer le délicieux bentô d'Iruka. Comme il avait appris sa leçon la dernière fois, il évita les lieux trop ouverts où des sportifs équipés de ballons dangereux pouvaient nuire à son repas et choisit une arrière-cour tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique, derrière le dôjô de l'école. En outre, les cris virils que poussaient les combattants en s'entraînant égayeraient son repas d'une touche masculine bienvenue. Assis sur les marches de la sortie de secours, il attaqua sa nourriture avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Une ombre lui masqua le soleil alors qu'il était à la moitié de son repas. Naruto leva les yeux. Devant lui, se tenait une espèce d'armoire à glace en tenue de karate. D'emblée, Naruto remarqua sa ceinture noire.

— Cet endroit n'est pas une cantine, dit le nouveau venu, visiblement fâché. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal !

Un groupe de karateka vint rejoindre le premier, hésitants. Ils avaient manifestement reconnu Naruto.

— Eh, Ten Ten, fais gaffe, c'est Naruto Uzumaki !

— Et alors ? s'écria Ten Ten. Ce serait l'empereur en personne que ça serait pareil ! On ne ternit pas l'image du dôjô sacré en pique-niquant devant comme dans un parc public !

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds, son repas déjà oublié.

— Ten Ten ? C'est pas un nom de mec, ça !

Ten Ten, qui avait l'air simplement contrariée jusque-là, parut cette fois vraiment en colère. Les garçons qui se trouvaient derrière elle frissonnèrent et se tassèrent ensemble en tremblant.

— Peut-être parce que je suis pas un mec, face de plouc ? grogna-t-elle.

— Hein ? T'es une fille ? Sérieux ?

Ten Ten fit craquer les jointures de ses poings.

— Ça suffit. Je vais te faire payer ton impertinence.

Naruto ne comprenait pas bien la raison de sa mauvaise humeur mais une chose était sûre : cette fille était puissante si on en croyait sa ceinture noire et en plus, elle le défiait en duel. Il délaissa aussitôt son bentô pour se mettre en position de combat.

— Quoi, tu veux te battre ?

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire de gangster.

Décidément, cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus ! Ils se dirigèrent vers une clairière pour avoir plus de place tandis que les autres, affolés, allaient chercher du secours. Qu'à cela ne tienne : ils auraient largement le temps de se bastonner un coup !

Ten Ten se jeta sur lui pour lui faire une prise ; Naruto l'esquiva de justesse et lui balança le poing sur la figure. Elle reçut le coup de plein fouet mais ne recula pas ; au contraire, elle se servit de l'ouverture de Naruto pour lui saisir le bras et le projeter à terre. Naruto encaissa le choc et frappa le ventre de son adversaire d'un coup de pied bien placé. Ten Ten tituba un peu mais ne lâcha pas prise : elle fit tournoyer le corps de Naruto et le laissa partir quand elle sut qu'elle lui ferait le maximum de dégâts. Naruto se ressaisit à temps avant de s'écraser sur un arbre.

— Eh, t'es plutôt coriace pour une fille, fit Naruto en se relevant.

— Et toi t'es con pour un mec. Mais ça, je le savais déjà.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'apprêtaient déjà à s'élancer l'un sur l'autre, le corps tendu pour un combat à mort, quand une voix forte retentit.

— Arrêtez ça !

Naruto et Ten Ten tournèrent la tête en même temps. En bout de clairière, bien plantée sur ses deux jambes devant le groupe tremblant de karateka, Sakura les regardait avec hargne, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Les deux adversaires quittèrent immédiatement toute pose de combat.

D'un pas lourd, Sakura marcha vers Naruto et lui lança par surprise un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Perclus de douleur, les yeux lui sortant presque de la tête, Naruto ne put qu'assister de loin à la scène suivante. Sakura se dirigea alors en direction de Ten Ten, ce qui fit un peu reculer cette dernière.

— La brute ! s'écria Sakura. Tu vas bien, Ten Ten ?

Ten Ten ne répondit pas. Les jambes soudain flasques, elle s'effondra dans l'herbe. Sakura la rejoignit en se mettant à genoux devant elle, l'air inquiet.

— Il t'a fait mal ? Quel mufle ! Frapper une fille, ça se fait pas !

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, alla l'humidifier au robinet qui se trouvait à proximité. Puis, en douceur, elle se mit à enlever la crasse sur le visage de Ten Ten. Cette dernière était si rouge qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une tomate sertie de couettes.

— Mais tu vas avoir un œil au beurre noir ! C'est terrible ! Je devrais tuer Naruto pour avoir osé toucher au visage d'une fille !

Ten Ten eut à peine la force de bafouiller quelques mots.

— C'est pas grave.

— Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Abîmer un si joli visage, c'est un crime.

Si c'était possible, le visage de Ten Ten devint encore plus rouge, ce qui faisait un drôle d'effet avec son œil au beurre noir. Naruto, qui était parvenu à se ressaisir et à dompter sa douleur à l'entrejambe au prix d'efforts surhumains, haussa un sourcil de surprise et s'approcha des karateka flageolants.

— Dites, il se passe quoi, là ? Elles se connaissent, toutes les deux ?

Ce fut le plus brave du groupe, celui qui avait déjà parlé à Ten Ten un peu avant, qui répondit.

— Elles sont amies depuis la maternelle, même si elles sont pas dans la même classe. Ten Ten m'a raconté que quand elles étaient petites, Sakura la défendait tout le temps contre les garçons, c'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de devenir plus forte en faisant du karate.

— Oh, je vois. Un vrai garçon manqué, quoi.

— Jamais de la vie ! s'écria le karateka.

À la surprise de Naruto, le reste du groupe le suivit pour défendre Ten Ten.

— Ten Ten est notre idole, notre inspiration ! Elle a décidé de devenir plus forte pour défendre Sakura plus tard, pour lui dédier sa vie, elle l'amie chère à son cœur ! Elle a même abandonné toute féminité afin de réaliser son rêve ! Elle la suit sans cesse, afin d'être sûre qu'elle soit en sécurité ! Beaucoup d'hommes aimeraient avoir le même dévouement, la même motivation ! Elle est un modèle à suivre ! Tu comprends ?

Ce que Naruto comprenait surtout, c'est que cette Ten Ten était une sacrée cinglée qui s'amusait à suivre Sakura sans qu'elle le sache. Soudain, il repensa à la fille qu'il avait aperçue durant le cours de biologie. Mais oui ! C'était elle, mais en sailor fuku et avec une coiffure différente ! Elle suivait donc Sakura même quand elle était en cours ?

Amusé, il s'approcha des deux filles et tendit la main en signe de paix.

— Désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il devant une Sakura méfiante qui s'interposait déjà pour défendre son amie. Tu m'en veux pas, hein Ten Ten ?

Malgré sa surprise, Ten Ten se leva et agrippa la main tendue de Naruto.

— Non. C'était un beau combat.

— Mais vous ne recommencerez pas, hein ? intervint Sakura. Surtout toi, Naruto. Attaquer une fille, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça !

— Ouais, désolé. Je le ferai plus.

Sakura hocha la tête, satisfaite, et leur tourna le dos pour s'éloigner.

— Pas en ta présence, en tout cas, ajouta Naruto. Que le meilleur l'emporte, dit-il à Ten Ten en désignant Sakura du menton.

Ten Ten lui jeta un drôle de regard, puis, voyant que Naruto n'arrêtait pas de sourire, elle eut un ricanement.

— Pour sûr. N'espère pas avoir l'avantage parce que tu es un garçon. Sakura est à moi !

— Eh, j'adore les challenges. Que le meilleur gagne !

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main virile devant les karateka médusés. La voix de Sakura les rappela à l'ordre.

— Vous faites quoi ? cria-t-elle de l'autre bout de la clairière. J'ai pas encore mangé, moi !

— J'arrive ! fit Ten Ten en la rejoignant au pas de course. Il faut aussi que je m'achète un sandwich à la cafétéria.

— Encore ? Ce n'est pas bien de manger tout le temps à la cafétéria !

— Je sais, mais personne à la maison n'a le temps de préparer un bentô...

Sakura rit de bon cœur.

— T'es bête, tu sais que j'en fais toujours trop quand je me fais à manger ! Tu n'as qu'à partager avec moi, sauf si ça te dérange de manger ma bouffe ? Je suis pas très bonne en cuisine, tu le sais...

— Quoi que tu fasses, je suis sûre que c'est délicieux, dit Ten Ten, les yeux brillants.

Elle s'éloignèrent ensemble, main dans la main comme les deux meilleures amies qu'elles étaient. Naruto se gratta la tête, perplexe. Il en aurait, du boulot, pour prétendre un jour arriver au même degré d'intimité !

Haussant les épaules, il retourna à son bentô qui l'attendait bien sagement sur les marches du dôjô. Il verrait cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un repas à terminer, et dès que possible, il faudrait qu'il retrouve la trace de Sasuke pour le défier à nouveau dans un autre domaine.

Ah, la vie était décidément merveilleuse !

_**À suivre...**_


	6. Faites place !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'ai dit que je me basais de l'anime « Shippuu! Konoha Gakuen Den » pour écrire cette fic, mais il faut avouer que beaucoup des scènes présentées ne sont que pures suppositions de ma part, y compris les scènes « officielles » (car ne parlant pas japonais, je ne sais absolument pas ce que les personnages disent dans leurs cases). De toute manière, il n' s'agit que d'une adaptation comme une autre...

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**6**

**Faites place !**

**Neji est là !**

Front moite, mains meurtries et sales, Naruto se releva péniblement tandis que Sasuke le fixait de son regard de braise. Il trembla, de joie et de colère mêlée. La balle ne pesait presque rien dans sa main, pourtant ce fut d'un geste fébrile qu'il la lança de toutes ses forces vers son rival.

— Sasuke ! hurla-t-il en mettant toute la fougue de ses sentiments dans ce cri.

Sasuke se tint prêt, la batte fermement entre les mains. La balle de base-ball arriva tel un bolide ; tendant son corps à l'extrême, il abattit la batte sur elle et la projeta loin dans le ciel, bien au-delà de leur terrain de jeu.

— _Home run_ ! cria Shikamaru en soulevant sa cagoule de receveur.

Gai, le professeur de sport, leva bien haut son pouce pour montrer à quel point il était fier de ses poulains.

— Match nul ! s'écria-t-il, au comble de la joie. Vous avez excellemment joué ! Bravo à tous !

Il se retrouva aussitôt en face de deux furies blonde et brune qui dardèrent sur lui leurs regards assassins. Sasuke et Naruto, batteur de l'équipe bleue pour l'un et lanceur de l'équipe rouge pour l'autre, protestèrent avec toute la véhémence possible : le match ne pouvait pas être fini après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient déployés pour gagner ! Il devait y avoir un vainqueur et un perdant ! Ému jusqu'aux larmes par l'esprit sportif et le désir de combattre de ses élèves, Gai les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les serra fort, à la grande horreur des deux intéressés.

— C'est ainsi, mes chers enfants ! sanglota Gai. Je sais que vous ne pouvez vous contenter d'un tel résultat, mais hélas ! Le cours est fini. Il est temps pour vous d'exercer vos cervelles juvéniles après avoir bien fait usage de vos muscles d'athlètes accomplis !

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard de connivence dégoûtée mais n'osèrent protester plus avant : essayer de convaincre le professeur Gai d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, c'était comme tenter d'apprendre à Chôji les bienfaits d'une diète sévère. Mission impossible. Et pourtant, Naruto se considérait un fervent adepte du nekketsu jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la connaissance de leur fringant professeur d'éducation sportive ! Avec Gai, il n'y avait aucune place pour la demi-mesure ou le doute. Tout en lui était excessif : sa manière de s'habiller (justaucorps vert moulant dont la coupe aérodynamique plaisait bien à Naruto, d'ailleurs), de se comporter, de parler, jusqu'à ses sourcils qui étaient encore plus fournis que ceux de Lee (tous deux possédaient la même coupe au bol, ce qui fait que quand on les mettait côte à côte, on les prenait volontiers pour un père et son fils). Il fallait le voir pour le croire.

— À la prochaine fois ! hurla-t-il à tue-tête en les exhortant à se changer dans les vestiaires. Et que la jeunesse de votre printemps éternel brûle tel le cosmos ardent dans le firmament de vos cœurs fougueux !

— J'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il a dit, grommela Kiba en se frottant le cou.

Il avait fait une mauvaise chute durant le match ; Shino lui lança une serviette humide qu'il appliqua sur sa nuque avec un grognement de plaisir. Autour de lui, les autres élèves étaient aussi épuisés, si ce n'est davantage pour ceux qui n'étaient pas aussi résistants que les Plus. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Sasuke. Son rival avait tellement chaud qu'il avait ôté son haut ; à présent torse nu devant tout le monde, il attirait l'attention de tous, à commencer par les jeunes filles qui jouaient au soft-ball sur le terrain d'à côté. En outre, certains garçons se permettaient de lui lancer quelques œillades timides en rougissant bien un peu...

Soudain de mauvaise humeur, Naruto se débarrassa de son propre t-shirt trempé de sueur et le jeta à la face de Sasuke.

— Qu'es-ce que tu fous, connard ? cria Sasuke avec une grimace de dégoût. T'es dégueulasse ! Me lance pas tes saletés !

Néanmoins, il continua de tenir le haut souillé de Naruto, mais du bout des doigts seulement. Naruto lui fit une grimace.

— Quoi, mister beau gosse veut pas qu'on lui fasse concurrence auprès des filles ? Tu veux te foutre à poil devant tout le monde, pervers ?

— La ferme ! J'ai chaud, tu peux pas comprendre ça, espèce d'anguille décérébrée ?

— C'est celui qui le dit qui en est !

Leurs camarades avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer d'intervenir de quelque manière que ce fût entre ces deux-là. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les vestiaires, laissant les deux rivaux se crier dessus tout leur saoul.

— Va t'exhiber ailleurs, détraqué ! s'écria Sasuke. Et arrête de me mater !

— Moi, te mater ? Tu rêves ! C'est toi qui doit être en pâmoison devant ma silhouette sculpturale !

Et pour ajouter du poids à ses vantardises, Naruto bomba fièrement le torse devant Sasuke qui piqua un tel fard qu'il se cacha le visage à deux mains. Naruto eut un ricanement moqueur.

— Ha ! T'es impressionné, hein, lopette ? Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'admirer ma musculature ! Et c'est normal !

De honte et de colère, Sasuke lui décrocha un coup de poing devant tout le monde et s'enfuit aussitôt vers les vestiaires sans avoir ajouté un mot. Les autres élèves le regardèrent faire sans réagir, tant ils étaient choqués. Naruto, qui avait été projeté à terre par le coup, se massa la joue d'un air troublé.

— Eh bé, commenta Shikamaru, on dirait que t'as vraiment réussi à le foutre en rogne. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais pour le faire réagir comme ça à chaque fois, Naruto. Jamais vu ce glaçon de Sasuke autant agité qu'en ta présence.

— Hein ?

Shikamaru soupira.

— Laisse tomber. Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière pour ta joue, elle commence à prendre une drôle de couleur.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Son regard était perdu du côté où avait disparu Sasuke.

**o-o-o**

Sasuke traversa les couloirs sans voir où il allait, sans remarquer les regards ébahis de ses camarades qui voyaient passer un Plus torse nu et cavalant comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Dans sa tête, les mots de Naruto résonnaient, encore et encore. « Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'admirer ma musculature ! Et c'est normal ! » Mensonges ! Diffamation ! Sasuke ne pensait rien de tel, la vision d'un Naruto presque nu ne lui faisait absolument rien ! Pourquoi y penser, d'ailleurs ? Cet imbécile plaisantait, c'était évident ! Il racontait n'importe quoi comme d'habitude !

— Sasuke ?

La voix de Neji le fit s'arrêter. Affolé, il serra contre lui le t-shirt de Naruto ; il avait oublié de le lâcher dans sa précipitation...

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que fais-tu dans les couloirs dans cette tenue ?

Neji n'était pas seul : autour de lui, les membres de son fan-club le pressaient de mille attentions qu'il acceptait comme autant de marques de déférence face au président du Conseil des élèves. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frémir en pensant que quelque part dans l'école, il avait aussi son propre fan-club personnel mené par les filles de sa classe...

Il baissa les yeux, soudain intimidé.

— Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, continua Neji. Hinta m'a dit que tu ne venais plus très souvent en cours. C'est vrai ?

— J'ai... des affaires à régler.

— C'est en rapport avec ta famille ?

Sasuke évitait son regard.

— En quelque sorte.

Si Sasuke avait levé les yeux à ce moment, il aurait vu que le regard de Neji s'était fait plus dur.

— Je vois, dit Neji. Passe le bonjour à tes parents de la part de ma famille.

Sasuke fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

— Bien entendu. Au revoir.

— Au revoir.

Quelle discussion stérile ! Neji savait se montrer discret quand il le fallait mais il devait avouer que la situation des Uchiha était des plus inhabituelles. Un jour, Hinata ou sa jeune sœur Hanabi hériterait de l'entreprise de leur père et Neji serait là pour l'épauler ; il n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère. Partout dans le milieu, on se demandait de quelle manière se déroulerait la succession des Uchiha... et on montait déjà des alliances en conséquence. Les Hyûga tenaient le haut du pavé ; on savait qu'ils étaient liés aux Uchiha mais pour combien de temps encore ? Itachi avait certes bien fait les choses, mais Sasuke n'était pas comme lui, il ne voulait pas continuer cette mascarade grotesque plus longtemps...

Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête : ses efforts pour contrer Itachi, ses confrontations avec Naruto, sa vie qui était devenue si compliquée en l'espace de quelques mois... Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il lui fallait de l'aspirine, n'importe quoi pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Ses pas le menèrent vers l'infirmerie. Il avait encore le temps : on laissait généralement une demi-heure aux élèves entre le cours de sport et le suivant, assez pour qu'ils prennent une douche et se changent. Il s'était écoulé à peine cinq minutes. Il pourrait toujours se passer de douche et attendre le soir, même si la perspective de passer le reste de la journée aussi sale ne le réjouissait pas.

L'infirmière n'était pas là quand il arriva. Au lieu de ça, il trouva un autre élève qui se tenait la joue d'un air pensif : Naruto. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et, troublés, ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

— C'est de ta faute si je suis là, grommela Naruto.

— À cause de ce petit coup de rien du tout ? Quelle chochotte tu fais !

Même avec les mains qui tremblaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. Sasuke soupira : il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais et quelque part, c'était extrêmement rassurant. Son mal de crâne commençait à se dissiper pour laisser place à quelque chose d'autre ; comme une douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps...

— C'est vrai que ça a pris une drôle de couleur, dit-il. Je pensais pas avoir frappé aussi fort.

— C'est bien le signe que tu es digne de moi !

Naruto avait lancé ces derniers mots de son enthousiasme habituel, mais quelque chose clochait cette fois. On aurait dit que sa voix tremblait un peu sur la fin. Sasuke tenta de deviner ce qu'il pensait mais renonça bien vite : avec cet énergumène, c'était impossible.

— Sasuke ?

La voix aigüe de Sakura sortit Sasuke de sa torpeur. La jeune fille marchait dans les couloirs en l'appelant, accompagnée d'Ino et d'autres filles moins remarquables de leur classe. Elles le cherchaient, visiblement. Sasuke fit une grimace ennuyée. C'était bien le moment ! Il vit Naruto esquisser un geste pour les appeler ; paniqué, il lui plaqua la main devant la bouche et l'entraîna loin de la porte afin qu'on ne les voit pas. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler à ces filles, surtout en présence de Naruto ! Pourtant, même en s'éloignant le plus possible, ils étaient encore visibles puisque la porte de l'infirmerie comprenait une vitre à travers laquelle on voyait tout de l'extérieur. Une seule solution s'imposait : le lit de camp qui était séparé du reste de la pièce par un rideau. Il jeta donc Naruto sur le lit, tira le rideau et se faufila à ses côtés pour faire bonne mesure.

Les voix s'étaient arrêtées à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Ino se demandait si elles ne devaient pas entrer pour vérifier ; Sasuke s'était peut-être endormi ! Sasuke frissonna et se plaqua tout contre Naruto pour l'empêcher d'agir ; sa main était fermement collée sur la bouche de ce dernier. Dans sa concentration, il ne remarqua pas que Naruto ne bougeait plus, ne faisait pas un bruit...

— Non, c'est pas la peine, dit l'une des amies d'Ino. Shizune a laissé sa pancarte : ça veut dire qu'elle est en réunion avec la directrice. Je ne crois pas que Sasuke serait entré sans sa permission.

— Pour sûr, dit une autre, il est si droit !

— Un vrai gentleman ! soupira une troisième.

Sasuke ne demandait bien dans quel univers elles voyaient cela, mais si ça pouvait les éloigner de l'infirmerie, ce serait déjà ça de gagné. Il entendit leurs voix décliner et disparaître. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne. Il soupira de soulagement.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut enfin dans quelle situation compromettante il s'était mis avec Naruto. Tous les deux étaient torses nus, en sueur, affalés l'un sur l'autre sur un lit dans une pièce déserte ; tous les deux avaient les joues rouges et le regard vitreux. Sasuke fit un geste maladroit pour essayer de partir ; sa main glissa et à sa grande honte, il se retrouva le nez contre le torse de Naruto. Ce dernier poussa un drôle de cri mais ne dit rien. Il sentait fort le musc et le déodorant bon marché.

— Sasuke... murmura Naruto.

Il leva les bras, amorça un geste pour les resserrer autour de Sasuke... et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement à la volée. Les deux garçons sursautèrent ; dans leur panique, ils se donnèrent quelques coups mais il ne leur fallut pas trois secondes pour se relever et faire comme si rien de bien intéressant ne s'était passé durant les cinq dernières minutes.

Du pas de la porte, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, assez jolie dans ses habits d'infirmière, les regardait avec surprise.

— Ma parole, vous n'avez pas lu la pancarte ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'avait rien vu, apparemment ; Sasuke en fut si rassuré qu'il tenta un sourire en sa direction.

— Désolé, mais on a voulu essayer de voir si on pouvait se servir. Comme on doit être en classe dans pas longtemps...

Plus que jamais, Sasuke bénit son étrange éducation qui lui avait appris à mentir sans aucun problème. Naruto n'avait pas eu cette chance, selon toute apparence : le visage rouge, le regard fuyant, il claquait des dents et évitait de toucher Sasuke. Shizune leur fit un sourire bienveillant.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— J'ai mal à la tête et Naruto a reçu un mauvais coup en cours de sport, répondit naturellement Sasuke.

— Asseyez-vous, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ils suivirent les instructions de Shizune sans sourciller : Sasuke avala un cachet agrémenté d'eau tandis que Naruto eut un pansement sur la joue. Puis, voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas si mal, elle les renvoya en cours. Les deux garçons se rendirent en silence à leur salle de classe.

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus avant la fin de la journée.

**o-o-o**

Si le silence de Naruto et Sasuke passa relativement inaperçu la première heure, au bout d'un moment il y eut quand même certaines personnes pour remarquer qu'ils ne se disputaient plus du tout, contrairement à leur habitude. Le premier à le dire tout haut durant l'interclasse fut l'infortuné Hijiri Tsumon. Sans doute enhardi par le fait que son « ami » Kiba s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec Naruto (en vérité, Kiba ne le supportait dans son entourage immédiat que parce que Hijiri lui offrait toujours des cadeaux, genre le dernier jeu vidéo ou des entrées pour des concerts), il alla se planter devant la table de Naruto et, tout confiant, lui demanda si tout allait pour le mieux. Naruto lui lança un regard vide avant de lui demander :

— T'es qui, toi ?

Hijiri parut vexé mais il ne perdit pas contenance pour autant.

— Hijiri Tsumon.

— T'es fort ?

— Euh...

Naruto fit alors un sourire assez inquiétant. Si Hijiri avait été un tant soit peu sensé, cela aurait été un indice pour lui : quand Naruto souriait de cette manière, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Shino essaya bien de le prévenir, mais trop tard : n'attendant pas la réponse de Hijiri, Naruto le saisit par la peau du cou et le traîna à travers les couloirs de l'école jusque dans la cour. Les gémissements pathétiques que poussa Hijiri ne firent rien pour l'aider ; au contraire, ils convainquirent quiconque les vit de ne pas s'en mêler, car pour que Naruto s'en prenne à un tel pleutre ? Cela devait être justifié.

— Mets-toi en position ! s'écria Naruto en le lâchant à terre. Tu tombes bien, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu justement.

Hijiri resta à terre ; ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites tellement il avait peur. Shino, qui les avait suivis avec les autres Plus, se dit qu'il n'était pas loin de se faire dessus (cela lui était déjà arrivé par le passé). Il s'apprêtait déjà à intervenir avec Kiba pour tenter de calmer Naruto quand une voix forte retentit, clouant sur place tous les élèves.

— Ça suffit !

Dardant sur l'assemblée son regard altier, Neji Hyûga, président du Conseil des élèves et l'un des Plus les plus populaires du lycée, se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant Naruto. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver ; il était parfois si discret dans ses déplacements que certains n'hésitaient pas à le traiter de ninja. Naruto, pas plus intimidé que ça, oublia aussitôt Hijiri pour se concentrer sur l'adversaire formidable qui venait d'arriver.

— De quoi je me mêle ?

Neji ne cilla pas. Naruto trouva qu'il ressemblait un peu à Sasuke, quelque part, et cette pensée le rendit furieux. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul Sasuke !

— Naruto Uzumaki. J'avais fermé les yeux sur tes agissements pour ne pas provoquer davantage de remous, mais cette fois tu dépasses les bornes. Ton comportement inconsidéré pose problème au bon fonctionnement de cette école. Je te demande donc de cesser immédiatement ou de subir ton juste châtiment.

— T'es qui, toi ?

Cette remarque déclencha une vague de consternation dans l'assemblée. Comptez sur Naruto pour ignorer les données les plus élémentaires ! D'un commun accord, Ino et Sakura se placèrent derrière lui pour lui coller un pain sur la nuque qui le fit basculer à terre.

— Imbécile ! s'écrièrent-elles, furibondes.

Derrière elles, la timide Hinata tentait de calmer le jeu mais ses faibles cris ne firent qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu : de simplement ennuyé, Neji parut furieux et ce fut d'une voix tendue qu'il dit :

— Puisque tu te montres aussi peu coopératif, je me vois contraint de prendre certaines mesures.

À ces mots, Naruto se releva d'un coup, ignorant les filles dans son dos. Il était gonflé à bloc.

— Ah ouais ? Tu sais quoi, je te défie !

Un silence incrédule pesa sur la cour.

— Soit, fit Neji. Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans le dôjô.

**o-o-o**

Le processus habituel se déclencha : de bouche à oreille, les élèves attirèrent toute la foule possible dans le large dôjô du lycée Konoha (qui était le plus grand de la ville, d'ailleurs). À l'extérieur, les baraques ambulantes s'installèrent, le parieur sportif posa sa table de paris à l'entrée... et l'équipe d'ôendan au grand complet, plus en forme que jamais, mit une ambiance incroyable en déclamant ses meilleurs slogans à tue-tête. Pour l'occasion, les filles qui avaient formé un club de cheerleading depuis la dernière fois se changèrent en kimono customisés très très courts qui montraient leur petite culotte à chaque fois qu'elles bougeaient, au plus grand plaisir des pervers qui traînaient dans le coin. Leurs chorégraphies très travaillées firent la joie des amateurs de galipettes.

Sur l'aire de combat, les deux adversaires se jaugeaient lentement. Neji avait enfilé son kimono de combat. On ne donnait pas cher de la vie de Naruto : défier Neji, c'était s'assurer un sort peu enviable. Il était le meilleur combattant du lycée ; on disait qu'il pratiquait les arts martiaux depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis qu'un groupe de criminels avait enlevé sa cousine sous ses yeux. Les multiples prix qu'il avait remportés depuis lors témoignaient de sa force.

Au lieu d'être intimidé, Naruto fut agacé. Encore un beau gosse ! Comme si Sasuke ne suffisait pas ! Mais ce garçon ne valait sûrement pas Sasuke. Il allait leur montrer, à tous, qui était le meilleur !

Dans un cri de rage, il entama les hostilités en s'élançant sur Neji. Celui-ci l'attendait : saisissant le pied de Naruto au vol, il l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres d'un seul mouvement. Naruto se réceptionna douloureusement sur l'épaule. Pas démotivé pour deux sous, il se releva d'un bond et se mit à jouer des poings. Neji para chaque coup du plat de la main, calmement, sans s'affoler. Puis il exerça une série de petits coups précis sur le corps de Naruto, aux emplacements des points vitaux. Naruto sentit son corps protester mais il ne recula pas pour autant.

Autour d'eux, chacun retenait son souffle. Même les encouragements avaient cessé ; on attendait avec fébrilité le résultat, même si l'issue était déjà déterminée : Neji allait sûrement gagner... Sakura et Ino épaulaient une Hinata tremblante qui ne savait qui soutenir : son cousin Neji ou le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret depuis le premier jour ?

Chancelant, le souffle court, Naruto était sur le point de perdre, c'était évident. Un seul regard en direction de l'assemblée l'endurcit : quelque part dans cette foule compacte, sûrement, Sasuke l'observait... Faisant fi de la douleur, il ôta son manteau et fit appel aux dernières ressources de sa volonté. Il ne devait pas perdre maintenant !

— Abandonne, dit Neji. Ton destin est de perdre aujourd'hui.

— Qu'est-ce tu me sors avec ton histoire de destin ? grogna Naruto. C'est moi seul qui décide ! Et je te dis que je vais gagner !

— Inconscient.

— C'est mieux que d'être un sale coincé du derche !

Sa propre hargne étonnait Naruto, mais il se dit que c'était une bonne chose, quelque part. Il se concentra : Neji devait bien avoir une ouverture, il fallait juste la trouver. Puis, brusquement, il eut l'inspiration.

— Ses cheveux ! fit-il entre les dents.

Le sourire carnassier qu'il eut alarma ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Naruto se jeta sur Neji, mais au lieu de le prendre de face, il fit soudain un écart et alla de côté pour le frapper. Gêné par ses longs cheveux lâchement attachés, Neji ne le vit pas très bien ; Naruto en profita pour lui donner un coup sur les côtes. Il réitéra la manœuvre plusieurs fois, en variant les coups : tantôt sur les côtes, tantôt sur l'épaule, sur les jambes, mais jamais dans le dos. Pour finir, il plaqua sa main derrière la tête de Neji et le jeta sur le sol. Le front de son adversaire heurta de plein fouet le tatamis et il ne bougea plus.

Un cri d'incrédulité générale résonna dans le dôjô quand on s'aperçut que Neji était K.-O.

Échevelé, les vêtements sens dessus dessous, le corps couvert de bleus, Naruto dominait son adversaire, son manteau à la main. Il lui adressa un dernier salut avant de se retirer pour panser ses plaies. Immédiatement, sa bande le suivit : Shino et Chôji en tête, Kiba et Shikamaru avec beaucoup moins d'empressement. Ravi, Naruto allongea le pas et ils disparurent bientôt.

Personne ne pensa à bouger durant au moins deux bonnes minutes.

**o-o-o **

Sasuke se dirigea lentement vers la sortie avec les autres. Encore une journée de passée ! Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec Iruka Umino. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix...

— Sasuke !

La voix de Naruto retentit, impérieuse. Sasuke s'arrêta net. En un éclair, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie, au comportement un peu décalé de Naruto lors de son match contre Neji. À sa grande honte, il se mit à frissonner. Leurs camarades qui restaient encore dans la classe s'étaient figés.

Sasuke se retourna en prenant son temps. Naruto se tenait au centre de la classe ; les rayons du soleil qui venaient de la fenêtre formaient une sorte de halo autour de lui, rendant son image presque irréelle. Sasuke songea avec un pincement au cœur qu'il n'était pas normal, pour que cette vision le trouble à ce point... Les traits de Naruto s'adoucirent.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-il.

Sasuke déglutit. Oui, c'était l'heure des aveux. Et devant la classe, qui plus est. Naruto était vraiment un imbécile fini, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir en cet instant, pas quand son cœur battait si fort, pas quand sa gorge était si nouée qu'il avait du mal à respirer...

— C'est naturel, continua Naruto. Je comprends.

Sasuke aurait voulu se faire tout petit ; il aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou. Naruto lui sourit ; une douce chaleur se diffusa dans son corps.

— Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être jaloux face à mon corps d'athlète, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement à la salle de muscu du coin, tu pourras toi aussi développer un peu de muscle et perdre ta face de fille pour acquérir enfin un physique viril ! Ne désespère pas !

Le cerveau de Sasuke se vida instantanément.

— Quoi ? croassa-t-il.

— J'y ai réfléchi tout l'après-midi, ajouta Naruto, ignorant tout des pensées qui avaient assaillies Sasuke une minute auparavant. Tu dois être complexé par ton visage féminin et ton corps délicat, mais tu ne dois pas trop t'en faire. Nous sommes encore jeunes, la puberté et tout ça, tu auras tout le temps pour que ton corps se modifie et devienne aussi vigoureux que le mien ! Alors, tu seras vraiment mon rival !

— Ton... rival ?

— Oui ! L'homme de ma vie, mon rival éternel !

Sasuke resta une minute sans parler, le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Puis, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, il s'approcha de Naruto.

Et lui décrocha un formidable coup de poing qui l'envoya contre le mur du fond en traînant sur son passage les tables et les chaises, dans un désordre indescriptible de bois et de métal.

Furieux, Naruto voulut se relever pour se battre... mais resta cloué sur place par une occurrence si inattendue, si incroyable qu'il sentit son cerveau se déconnecter.

Sasuke pleurait. Pas beaucoup, à peine quelques gouttes au coin de ses yeux, mais pour Naruto qui ne l'avait vu qu'indifférent ou en colère jusque-là, c'était flagrant. Baissant la tête, Sasuke se hâta de fuir. Personne d'autre n'avait vu ses larmes ; c'est pourquoi personne ne comprit l'expression de choc sur le visage de Naruto.

Personne ne sut non plus pourquoi Naruto avait l'air si abattu en partant du lycée...

**_À suivre..._**


	7. Gare à vous !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre inaugure la fin de la première partie, celle que l'on voit le plus dans l'anime dont je base cette fic. On arrive à la partie scénar avec les morceaux bien cracks. Hourra !

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**7**

**Gare à vous !**

**Naruto s'énerve !**

Gris et déprimé, Naruto traîna les pieds jusqu'à chez lui. Son esprit ne cessait de repenser à Sasuke, son rival, l'homme de sa vie qu'il avait si intimement blessé par ses dernières remarques. Oh, il n'était pas si bête, du moins pas tout le temps. Il avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Sasuke depuis l'épisode qui les avait réunis à l'infirmerie ce matin-là. Troublé, il avait bien failli l'enlacer, il lui aurait effleuré le front du bout des lèvres si l'infirmière ne les avait pas surpris en arrivant à l'improviste...

Était-ce à cause de sa gêne qu'il avait prononcé les mots fatidiques qui avaient fait pleurer Sasuke ? Sa honte, peut-être ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Sasuke avait manifesté une sorte d'attirance physique en sa présence ; cela, Naruto pouvait le comprendre, car il entraînait son corps depuis l'enfance afin d'être digne d'inspirer l'admiration grâce à sa beauté virile. Un bon chef de gang se devait d'être un objet de culte, de désir même pour ses hommes à qui il projetait une image idéalisée de la masculinité ; en tant que tel, il n'était pas rare que certains hommes même très virils soient pris de désir en sa présence, car c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Cela n'en devenait que plus flatteur pour celui-ci, car n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il était au-dessus de toutes les conventions, de tous les interdits ? Un homme, un vrai, transcendait l'idée même du sexe, de même qu'une femme digne de ce nom (ou n'importe quel être qui exhalait la féminité dans sa pureté la plus aboutie) pouvait inspirer l'amour à tous, hommes ou femmes, par sa seule existence.

Alors quoi ? La peur de perdre un rival ? Peut-être Naruto n'était-il encore pas prêt à être celui de Sasuke... Peut-être avait-il trop présumé de sa force et de sa volonté en se désignant rival éternel de Sasuke, alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de reconnaître honnêtement le lien qui les unissait ! Que Sasuke soit attiré par lui ? C'était normal, il n'y avait pas à avoir peur ! Mais bon sang, ce n'était pas de la faute de Naruto s'il avait hésité, c'était quand même sa première fois !

— Il faut que je parle à Iruka, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant net.

Les passants lui jetèrent un drôle de regard, mais Naruto ne s'en souciait pas. Iruka. Lui saurait quoi faire. Maintes fois déjà son tuteur lui avait donné de bons conseils sur la marche à suivre ; maintes fois il l'avait écouté, consolé, il avait été là pour lui.

Sur cette bonne résolution, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers chez lui.

**o-o-o**

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Sasuke détestait cela. Plus que tout, il haïssait Naruto. De quel droit cet imbécile l'avait-il fait pleurer ? Sasuke le tuerait !

En même temps qu'il se disait cela, il sut qu'une partie de lui souhaitait plus que tout effacer ce qui s'était passé. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi crédule ! Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'un spécimen aussi... hétérosexuel que Naruto ait pu souhaiter sortir avec lui ?

Il ne savait comment, Sasuke avait réussi à s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour réfléchir. Il entendait quelquefois les garçons du lycée passer pour satisfaire de justes envies, mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares à mesure que le temps passait. À la fin, il n'y eut plus personne : l'école était fermée. Aucun membre du personnel n'avait encore chassé Sasuke. Savaient-ils seulement qu'il était là ?

Soupirant, il finit par sortir, non sans avoir vérifié son état dans le miroir. Il avait une mine épouvantable : les yeux bouffis, les cheveux plus hirsutes que d'ordinaire, il donnait l'impression d'être sorti d'une bagarre. Ce qui n'était pas faux : il s'était débattu une dernière fois avec Naruto, et il avait perdu lamentablement. Une loque. Un loser. Voilà ce qu'il était. Tout ça à cause de ce garçon pas fichu de voir que Sasuke l'aimait !

Sasuke fit la grimace. Il avait finalement avoué ce qui le préoccupait autant : sans qu'il sache comment, il était tombé amoureux de Naruto. C'était ridicule ! Et pire, c'était dangereux ! Si Itachi venait à l'apprendre, si ses ennemis savaient...

S'attaqueraient-ils à Naruto, dans ce cas ? Quelque part, ce n'était que justice. Que Naruto souffre pour l'avoir fait souffrir, lui ! Qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Sasuke, l'humiliation, la peine, la colère, tous ces sentiments qu'il n'était pas censé éprouver mais qui lui serraient à présent le cœur comme un étau de fer ! Que Naruto comprenne, une fois pour toutes, qu'on ne se moquait pas d'un Uchiha sans en subir les conséquences !

— Naruto, chuchota-t-il. Naruto.

Quel fou il était ! Même avec le cœur brisé, il continuait à penser à Naruto. La seule idée de le revoir le lendemain lui faisait battre le cœur plus fort ; le seul souvenir de son sourire plein de défi faisait bouillir son sang comme personne ne l'avait fait, pas même Itachi.

Il n'était peut-être pas l'homme de la vie de Naruto dans le sens le plus strict du terme, mais pour Sasuke, Naruto était... plus qu'un simple camarade. Pas qu'un ami, pas qu'un rival, bien plus que cela, tellement plus. Et cela lui faisait mal. Il paniquait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir s'expliquer. Naruto comprendrait-il s'il le lui disait en face, sans faux-semblant ? Sûrement pas. Il n'était pas une lumière ; Sasuke n'était pas sûr qu'il sache même que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer si on leur en donnait l'occasion.

Que faire, vers qui se tourner ? Depuis qu'il avait huit ans, Sasuke avait toujours mené ses combats seul. Il n'avait pas reculé une seule fois, même lorsqu'Itachi avait tout fait pour briser sa volonté.

Il n'était pas faible. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il était Sasuke Uchiha, héritier du clan Uchiha. Et il montrerait à Naruto qu'on ne se moquait pas d'un Uchiha, qu'on ne lui tournait pas le dos sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'on était trop idiot pour comprendre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sasuke forcerait Naruto à s'apercevoir de ses sentiments et à les accepter. Il en ferait son amant, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait à accomplir sur cette terre en même temps que de tuer Itachi.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il essuya ses dernières larmes et sortit des toilettes, plus motivé que jamais.

**o-o-o**

Le lendemain matin arriva bien trop tôt pour Naruto. Iruka n'était pas à la maison ; il ne revint d'ailleurs pas de la nuit. Il semblait être sur une affaire importante qui réclamait toute son attention. N'ayant personne d'autre vers qui se tourner, Naruto s'était contenté de regarder la télévision toute la nuit pour passer le temps et essayer d'oublier un instant Sasuke. Peine perdue ; son rival occupait chacune de ses pensées, comme un parasite obstiné qui refusait de lâcher prise. À la fin, fourbu d'avoir trop réfléchi, il alla dormir sans avoir trouvé de réponse à ses questions.

Au lycée, personne ne lui adressa la parole à son arrivée, mais c'était à prévoir. Le premier visage connu que croisa Naruto fut Hijiri Tsumon ; sans surprise, le garçon sursauta en le voyant et se dépêcha de filer dans la direction opposée en poussant de petits couinements pathétiques. Naruto l'ignora. Il croisa Shino et Kiba et leur jeta à peine un regard, ce qui surpris beaucoup les deux intéressés. Même Lee ne parvint pas à le dérider quand il lui proposa un match matinal de football, d'homme à homme.

— Naruto !

Naruto s'arrêta au cri de Sakura, mais sans se retourner. La jeune fille se trouvait dans son dos, les bras croisés en signe de défi. La cour retint son souffle.

— Quoi ? fit-il d'un air las.

Sakura prit une grande inspiration.

— Tu as battu tout le monde, dit-elle. Kiba, Lee, même Neji qui est le plus fort de l'école. Tu n'as donc plus aucune raison de foutre le bordel. Tu ne veux pas te calmer un peu ? Ou au moins éviter de défier tout le monde ?

Naruto retint un soupir. Sakura avait raison : il avait réussi le tour de force d'imposer sa présence en quelques jours à peine. Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une discussion sérieuse avec Sasuke.

— J'ai encore une affaire à régler, dit-il simplement. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait, je ne baisserai pas ma garde, je ne laisserai personne dire que je me suis calmé. Je suis le futur plus grand chef de gang du Japon.

— T'es con ou quoi ! explosa Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches avec cette ambition à la noix !

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Toute ma vie, j'en ai rêvé.

— Mais...

— Toute ma vie, j'ai souhaité rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux ronds à ces mots, mais Naruto ne remarqua rien du tout : dans son esprit, la lumière se fit. Il ne pensait qu'à Sasuke. Toute sa vie, il l'avait cherché, ce rival éternel qu'il combattrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il en avait tant rêvé, il avait tant prié les dieux pour cela ! Il savait que peu de gens avaient cette chance dans leur vie : Iruka, par exemple, lui avait avoué ne l'avoir jamais trouvé, et pourtant il avait cherché parmi ses nombreux ennemis ! Naruto avait eu une chance exceptionnelle, une chance qui n'arrivait qu'une fois en plusieurs vies. Il avait trouvé Sasuke. Et à présent qu'il était à sa portée, qu'il l'avait atteint, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper. Pas comme ça. Pas sans combattre, encore et encore. Qu'importe si Sasuke était attiré physiquement par Naruto ? Le lien qui les unissait était bien plus fort qu'une simple relation charnelle ; plus fort que tous les mariages, toutes les liaisons du monde.

Il y eut comme un frisson, une révélation. Sakura, les genoux tremblants, ne put rien ajouter. Quand Naruto leva enfin les yeux pour balayer l'assemblée d'un regard, il enflamma plus d'un cœur, fit reculer plus d'un opposant. Plus d'une fille mouilla sa culotte ; plus d'un garçon eut la désagréable impression d'avoir changé de bord durant l'espace d'une minute.

Et, impérial, maître de lui, il marcha jusqu'à sa classe.

**o-o-o**

La journée se passa sans autre changement notable. Sasuke n'était pas venu. Naruto s'en inquiéta tout d'abord, mais il se rassura bien vite : Sasuke était trop fort pour se laisser abattre par un simple cœur brisé. Connaissant l'animal, il était bien capable de revenir encore plus hargneux que jamais, avec pour objectif de faire payer à Naruto l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Quelque part, c'était une bonne alternative : que Sasuke le haïsse et cherche à le tuer en conséquence. Cela résoudrait bien des questions embarrassantes. Sitôt qu'il y pensa, Naruto eut honte : il n'était pas un lâche qui tournait autour du pot pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la vérité ! S'il voulait entamer une relation durable avec Sasuke, une relation pure fondée sur le respect et l'affrontement honnête, il se devait de ne rien laisser dans le doute. Qu'ils deviennent rivaux avec bénéfices ou décident de laisser planer un climat de tension sexuelle plus ou moins résolue entre eux, ils ne pouvaient se cacher leurs sentiments.

Naruto quitta l'école comme les autres, d'un pas lent qui trahissait sa déception. Sasuke n'était pas revenu une seule fois. Ce serait donc pour le lendemain, ou le surlendemain s'il était encore absent. Mais si cela durait trop longtemps, Naruto irait le trouver et, quitte à lui taper dessus jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, il ferait en sorte que Sasuke et lui repartent sur un bon pied cette fois.

Il n'eut pas à aller jusque-là. À peine eut-il parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à sa maison qu'il se passa un événement qui allait changer le cours de son existence. Surgissant d'une ruelle sombre, un lycéen à l'allure patibulaire le héla pour lui donner un message avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Hésitant, Naruto fixa le petit bout de papier que l'autre lui avait remis avant de le déplier d'une main fébrile.

_On a tes trois copines en otage,_ disait le message. _Si tu ne veux pas qu'elles finissent dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal de demain, viens seul dans le terrain vague situé près du pont dans une demi-heure. Muraki._

Naruto serra les poings sur le bout de papier, furieux. Ainsi donc, cette raclure de pseudo-chef de gang à la manque avait cédé à ses pulsions les plus viles et avait pris des filles innocentes en otage. La crapule ! Tant pis pour Sasuke, Naruto avait une affaire plus urgente à régler pour l'instant. Il était un homme d'honneur. Il devait sauver ces filles.

Tout concentré qu'il était sur sa tâche à accomplir, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette tremblante qui le regarda partir...

**o-o-o**

Le vent soufflait fort sur le terrain vague quand Naruto arriva. Jetant le message qui s'envola au hasard, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son adversaire. Muraki était déjà là, entouré de ses sbires. Trois d'entre eux tenaient entre leurs sales pattes les trois Plus filles de la classe de Naruto : Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyûga. Il leur fit un sourire confiant avant de s'adresser à Muraki.

— Tu peux les relâcher, je suis là. Affrontons-nous.

Muraki lui jeta un regard mauvais.

— Je suis pas si con, grogna-t-il tout en abaissant le pouce pour signifier à Naruto qu'il était sur le point de perdre. Les filles restent où elles sont et toi aussi si tu ne veux pas qu'on abîme leur jolie gueule.

Naruto sentit une vague d'indignation lui parcourir l'échine. Quel sale type ! Ainsi, il se servait de ces filles comme boucliers pour battre son ennemi ! Ce n'était certainement pas le comportement d'un homme, un vrai !

— T'es vraiment qu'un lâche, fit-il, méprisant.

— Dit celui qui va se faire foutre la raclée de sa vie !

Grimaçant comme un singe, Muraki se précipita sur lui, poing en avant. Naruto encaissa le premier coup avec dignité, mais alors d'autres vinrent, encore et encore. Ceux qui ne tenaient pas les filles le bombardaient de coups ; ils étaient au moins une dizaine sur lui, le frappant de partout, labourant son corps avec leurs bâtons et leurs barres de fer... À la fin, Naruto finit par tomber, et ses adversaires poussèrent des cris de victoire en s'éloignant d'un même bloc.

— Hahaha, tu fais moins le fier maintenant, hein ? cria Muraki en le toisant de haut.

Pas pour longtemps. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Naruto se releva lentement. Son corps, bien que roué de coups, avait subi bien pire par le passé ; il n'allait quand même pas se laisser battre par des couards qui se servaient de filles comme boucliers !

— Même un enfant me ferait plus mal que vous, dit-il, la voix rauque. Je vais vous buter !

Muraki recula.

— Ne... ne crois pas ça ! On a encore les filles, ne l'oublie pas !

Naruto ne l'oubliait pas. Comment faire pour attaquer sans les mettre en danger ? Sa colère décuplait ses forces, mais il était trop loin pour espérer délivrer ses camarades avant que les hommes de Muraki ne leur fassent du mal...

Il y eut alors un cri, une commotion soudaine. L'un des hommes de Muraki tomba à terre, les yeux exorbités. Un autre suivit bientôt. Ce fut la panique dans les rangs. Et pour cause : pendant que leur attention était fixée sur Naruto, les sbires de Muraki avaient été pris de revers par les Plus ! Surgissant de nulle part, Sasuke, accompagné de Neji, Lee et Kiba avaient taillé leur chemin jusqu'aux filles pour les délivrer. Ten Ten écrabouilla la face de l'homme qui avait tenu Sakura ; Chôji écrasa sous son poids celui qui serrait Ino contre lui. Quant à l'homme qui était chargé de Hinata, il eut une fin funeste entre les mains de Shikamaru. Hinata se précipita dans les bras de Neji qui la tint serrée contre lui.

— Repli stratégique ! Repli stratégique ! ne cessait de hurler Muraki, en pure perte.

Naruto l'agrippa par la nuque et lança celle-ci sur son genou. Assommé sur le coup, Muraki tomba. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour provoquer la débandade parmi ses hommes. Bientôt, il ne resta plus un seul ennemi debout.

Épuisé, heureux, Naruto se laissa chuter sur l'herbe. Ses camarades – non, ses amis ! - l'entourèrent, tout sourires. Sasuke lui tendit la main.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Naruto la saisit.

**o-o-o**

Le tenancier du restaurant « Ichiraku Ramen » eut la surprise, ce soir-là, de se voir envahi par des lycéens à l'allure débraillée qui semblaient sortir droit d'une bagarre. Pas impressionné pour si peu (il avait fait partie d'un gang dans sa jeunesse et continuait à faire de la boxe après le travail), il les installa à la meilleure place et leur servit ses plats sans sourciller. Celui qui semblait être le chef, un garçon blond au corps couvert de bleus, tonna à tue-tête qu'il était fier de ses hommes.

— La ferme, Naruto, grommela Kiba. On n'est pas tes hommes.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Naruto, le cœur léger. Et pour fêter notre victoire sur nos ennemis, je vous invite tous ! Allez-y, commandez ce que vous voulez !

Il y eut des rires, quelques soupirs exaspérés, mais dans l'ensemble on était plutôt heureux que cette aventure eut une fin appropriée. Hinata regardait Naruto avec des étoiles dans les yeux, coincée entre les bras de Neji. Chôji, tout content, s'apprêtait à commander toute la carte du restaurant tandis que Shikamaru se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour être entraîné dans une telle galère. Ino lorgnait Sasuke du coin de l'œil avec Sakura tandis que la main de Ten Ten s'attardait sur le genou de cette dernière. Quant à Lee, il n'était pas en reste puisqu'il se mit à entonner une chanson en l'honneur de la jeunesse dorée de Konoha, vite rejoint par Kiba. Shino resta de marbre, mais quiconque le connaissait un peu savait qu'il était heureux, à sa manière.

Et Sasuke ? Il était resté silencieux depuis le sauvetage, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Naruto. Les coins de sa bouche esquissaient un léger sourire, à peine une ombre, une promesse. Naruto n'osait le regarder, mais son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine rien qu'en pensait à son rival.

— Au fait, comment vous avez fait pour me trouver ? demanda-t-il à l'arrivée des gyôza. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pourtant !

— C'est Hijiri, dit Kiba en mâchant son premier gyôza. Il est venu me trouver pour me dire que t'étais mêlé à une drôle d'histoire.

— Ce gars qui a failli faire dans son froc quand je l'ai défié ? s'étonna Naruto. Il est où, là ?

— Il avait trop peur, alors il est rentré chez lui. Je suis censé lui raconter ce qui s'est passé demain.

— Ah ben ça...

— Il n'est pas mauvais, dit Shino, à la surprise de tous. Juste... normal.

Kiba pouffa de rire.

— Tu parles, c'est une lopette. C'est bien parce qu'il t'intéresse que je le laisse traîner avec nous, hein !

— Menteur. Tu profites de lui.

— Bah, c'est pas faux...

Ino donna une grande tape dans le dos de Shino, le faisant vaciller quelque peu sur sa chaise.

— Alors comme ça, ce Hijiri t'intéresse ! C'est nouveau ça !

Shino hésita un peu avant de dire :

— Je le trouve... mignon.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : dans un cri général, tous ses amis manifestèrent leur surprise, tous sauf Kiba qui haussa les épaules.

— Vous aviez jamais remarqué que Shino avait des goûts bizarres ? L'un de ses hobbies, c'est de collectionner les insectes. Plus ils sont dégoûtants, mieux c'est.

— Tu compares Hijiri à un insecte ? fit Shino d'une voix morne.

— Ben, faut avouer...

Ten Ten fit une grimace de dégoût.

— T'es vraiment pas net, comme type.

Elle avait fini par enrouler son bras autour de Sakura ; sa main droite tâtait même le bout du sein de son amie, mais sans doute par habitude, Sakura ne réagissait pas. Shino leur jeta un regard mystérieux mais ne dit rien.

Lee se mit de la partie. Il était encore plus déchaîné que d'habitude. Les yeux brillants, il se lança dans un discours émouvant sur le véritable amour et son aptitude à transcender les sexes et les âges. Dans un final émouvant, il évoqua les plus grands amants de l'Histoire (du moins, son histoire personnelle, pas mal basée sur les manga et autres mythes populaires) : Hikaru Genji et Dame Murasaki, Oscar et André (seul Shikamaru parut comprendre l'allusion puisqu'il secoua la tête en souriant), le prof d'Histoire Asuma et la prof de biologie Kurenai. À cette dernière évocation, tout le monde poussa des cris d'horreur, à commencer par Shikamaru qui se trouvait dans le club de shôgi dirigé par Asuma. Évoquer la vie amoureuse, voire sexuelle des profs ? C'était trop écœurant pour qu'on s'y attarde !

— Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? fit Ino, légèrement verte. Sakura, tu veux que je t'arrange les cheveux ?

Sakura se mit à rougir violemment : dans leur excitation, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait coupé ses cheveux juste avant de partir du terrain vague. Elle était tombée par accident et sa tignasse s'était emmêlée dans un gros morceau de chewing-gum qui traînait par là. Tous ses efforts et ceux de ses amies, Ten Ten en tête, n'avaient pas réussi à l'enlever. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était saisi d'une paire de ciseaux qu'elle gardait dans son sac et avait coupé une bonne partie de son abondante chevelure rose, au grand dam de Ten Ten qui avait boudé durant tout le trajet. Puis, la joie des retrouvailles aidant, elle avait aussi tout oublié.

— Je suis si moche que ça ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ten Ten se hâta de la rassurer.

— Mais non, tu es toujours ravissante ! En plus, ça ajoute du caractère à ton visage !

— Elle a raison, dit Naruto. T'as presque l'air d'une yankee comme ça !

Sakura lui jeta un regard noir.

— Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de ressembler à un voyou !

— Bah, c'est pas plus mal maintenant que tu fais partie de ma bande...

— Qui a dit ça ?

— C'est évident, tiens ! Vous faites tous partie de mon gang !

— La ferme, fit Sasuke. Tu nous les casses avec tes histoires de gang.

Ravi, Naruto se tourna vers lui et se tint prêt à le défier. Ce fut le patron de l'Ichiraku qui arrangea les choses en arrivant à ce moment-là avec le début des commandes. Il posa un bol de shôyu ramen fumant devant le nez de Naruto puis, avec un claquement de langue satisfait, leur annonça que le repas était servi. Naruto s'assagit immédiatement pour fixer sa nourriture avec un regard gourmand.

— Bon appétit ! s'écria-t-il en se saisissant des baguettes.

Sasuke haussa les épaules : ils auraient tout le temps de se parler après s'être débarrassés des autres. Il se plongea à son tour dans son repas et ne leva pas les yeux de la soirée, même lorsque Lee, qui ingéra par erreur un peu de sake, se mit à danser tout nu devant tout le monde.

**o-o-o**

Naruto se réveilla avec un mal de tête abominable. La bouche sèche, il tenta de se rappeler de sa soirée. Il avait fêté sa victoire sur le gang de Muraki avec ses amis, ils avaient mangé et bu un peu, puis ils avaient fini par rentrer chez eux... Un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui lui assura qu'il se trouvait bien dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il se sentait très mal. Ça lui apprendrait à boire de l'alcool plus que de raison, tiens ! Il avait pourtant l'habitude des cuites (il buvait depuis l'âge de neuf ans), mais si troublé qu'il avait été de voir Sasuke, il avait englouti bouteille après bouteille... C'était un miracle qu'il ait pu rentrer sain et sauf. Sans doute ses amis y avaient-ils veillé ; il faudrait qu'il les remercie en les voyant la prochaine fois. Il regarda l'heure : 7h32. Il avait encore le temps de se préparer.

Soudain, les draps remuèrent. Naruto resta cloué sur place. Là, près de lui, il y avait une énorme bosse de forme humaine qu'il n'avait pas remarquée... Déglutissant avec douleur, il tendit lentement la main et souleva la couverture.

Une chevelure hirsute toute noire apparut, suivie d'un visage fin abruti de sommeil. Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent, voilés par la fatigue ; il les laissa errer sur le corps de Naruto...

Naruto poussa un cri aigu qui acheva de réveiller complètement Sasuke. Tous deux abasourdis, ils se fixèrent un long moment, hésitant sur la marche à suivre... Heureusement, ils avaient encore leurs sous-vêtements. C'était une bien piètre consolation, mais Naruto s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de secours. Ils n'étaient pas tout nus, ils n'avaient donc rien fait de discutable cette nuit... n'est-ce pas ?

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Un homme entra, habillé d'un costume neuf et d'un tablier à fleurs : Iruka, dont le sourire radieux aurait pu éclipser le soleil. Une louche à la main, il lança gaiement :

— Bonjour, Naruto ! Désolé ne pas être rentré hier soir. J'espère que tu as faim ! J'ai fait des...

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut la scène. Naruto, en caleçon, aux côtés d'un Sasuke hagard qui tirait la couverture à lui comme s'il s'agissait du dernier rempart qu'il avait contre le monde.

Un silence de mort pesa sur la chambre. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur horrifiée, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! hurla-t-il en direction d'Iruka. Il ne s'est rien passé !

Sasuke se couvrit la tête des deux mains en geignant. S'ils n'étaient déjà pas suspects avant, ils l'étaient définitivement maintenant. Iruka lui jeta un regard noir.

— Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix dure. Naruto, habille-toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Naruto voulut protester, mais Iruka sortit sans l'écouter. Sasuke soupira.

La journée s'annonçait très, très longue...

_**À suivre...**_


	8. Halte là !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre inaugure la fin de la première partie, celle que l'on voit le plus dans l'anime dont je base cette fic. On arrive à la partie scénar avec les morceaux bien cracks. Hourra !

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**8**

**Halte là !**

**Une rencontre inattendue !**

Honteux et confus, Naruto sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour se préparer. Il entendit Sasuke en faire de même, mais ne risqua pas un regard en sa direction : il était bien trop gêné pour cela. Sasuke s'habilla en silence pendant qu'il faisait sa toilette dans la salle de bain.

— Il vaut mieux qu'on n'arrive pas en même temps, dit-il de la porte alors que Naruto se brossait les dents. Les autres risquent de trouver ça suspect.

Naruto se hâta de finir.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, paniqué. Il peut y avoir des tas de raisons !

— C'est vrai, mais Shino et Shikamaru nous ont vus partir ensemble hier soir et... disons qu'ils sont moins idiots que Kiba et Lee, par exemple. Ils auront tôt fait de se faire des idées.

— Et alors ? On s'en fiche !

— Pas moi, bougre d'imbécile ! siffla Sasuke, irrité.

Naruto consentit enfin à le regarder, et le regretta aussitôt. Même après une nuit mouvementée, les vêtements froissés et la mine sombre, Sasuke restait toujours aussi beau...

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Ne me dis pas qu'on a...

— Bien sûr que non ! le coupa sèchement Sasuke. De toute manière, tu étais trop ivre pour cela.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Donc, il ne s'était rien passé de répréhensible.

— Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de me sauter dessus en pleurant comme un détraqué parce que tu avais peur que je t'abandonne ou quoi.

— Hein ?

— C'était vraiment pathétique, ajouta Sasuke. Tu as refusé de me lâcher et tu m'as entraîné dans ta chambre en disant que si je voulais coucher avec toi, ce n'étais pas un problème tant que je restais ton rival. Vraiment minable, comme confession.

Naruto se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des racines. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ça ! Quelle honte, quelle humiliation ! Devant lui, Sasuke soupira.

— Je me fiche de ton histoire de rivalité, grogna-t-il, mais je n'admets pas que l'on se moque de moi. Si nous n'étions pas en retard et s'il n'y avait pas ton tuteur dans la maison...

— Je le pensais réellement ! s'écria Naruto, soudain effrayé par l'idée que Sasuke puisse le rejeter. Si tu le veux, je... euh...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

— Ne me dis pas que tu serais prêt à coucher avec un garçon pour garder le droit de lui taper dessus et de te faire défoncer le crâne par lui ? T'es vraiment tordu !

Ces paroles couvrirent Naruto de honte, mais aussi de colère. Serrant les poings, il jeta un regard de défi en direction de Sasuke.

— Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai ma fierté, mais je sais la mettre de côté en cas de besoin !

— Quel besoin as-tu de me prendre comme rival ? C'est absurde !

— Non !

Naruto frappa du poing contre le mur, tout près de l'oreille de Sasuke. La pièce entière parut vibrer sous son coup.

— Tu es mon rival éternel. L'homme de ma vie. Il n'est pas question que je te perde pour une bête histoire de cul ou de cœur !

Sasuke secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

— Tu te racontes des histoires. Je ne suis pas ce rival éternel dont tu parles.

— Si, tu l'es !

— Qu'en sais-tu ? D'ici quelques semaines, quelques mois peut-être, tu en trouveras un autre. Il suffit qu'il soit un peu fort...

— Oui, mais ce ne sera pas toi !

Le ton qu'avait employé Naruto était si convaincant, si définitif que Sasuke hésita. Ses joues rosirent sous le choc, puis il baissa la tête et chuchota, troublé :

— Menteur. Tu n'es même pas attiré par moi...

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit doucement Naruto en se penchant vers lui.

— C'est impossible, insista Sasuke. Tu es hétéro.

— Pas toi ?

— Je... je ne suis pas sûr.

Il détourna les yeux.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ta présence m'affecte. C'est ridicule !

Sasuke repoussa Naruto, mais pas assez fort pour sortir de son périmètre immédiat. Naruto, encore en caleçon, se faufila à sa suite et le prit dans ses bras sans prévenir. Sasuke se raidit.

— Tu es mon rival, dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Que tu le veuilles ou pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Combien de fois encore jusqu'à ce que tu me croies ?

— Tu en connais beaucoup, des rivaux qui s'étreignent, toi ? croassa Sasuke.

Naruto le lâcha aussitôt. Il était au moins aussi rouge que Sasuke.

— C'est...

La voix impérieuse d'Iruka les interrompit.

— Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est huit heures passées !

— Merde ! s'écria Naruto, prenant conscience que le monde continuait de tourner en-dehors de lui et Sasuke. On est à la bourre !

**o-o-o**

Leur arrivée à l'école ne se fit pas sans mal. Heureusement pour Sasuke, ils étaient trop en retard pour qu'il puisse discuter avec Iruka et comme celui-ci prenait leur éducation au sérieux, il ne chercha pas à les ralentir ; cependant, le regard qu'il lui jeta était rempli de promesses. Nul doute qu'à leur prochaine entrevue, il aborderait le sujet. Sasuke n'était vraiment pas pressé.

Naruto évitait de croiser son regard ; son air pensif ne disait rien qui vaille. Sasuke ne cessa de l'observer sur le trajet sans arriver à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il était un peu indisposé lui-même : outre le fait que ce qui s'était passé (ou plutôt ce qui ne s'était pas passé, si on voulait rentrer dans les détails techniques) avait irrémédiablement changé leur relation, il était encore dans ses habits de la veille, sales et puant légèrement l'alcool malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de rafraîchir l'uniforme. Naruto lui avait bien prêté des sous-vêtements propres (il rougit en y repensant), mais il avait refusé ses habits d'ailleurs trop grands. Trop compromettants. Naruto avait un style bien à lui qui était facilement reconnaissable.

— On y est, dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portail.

Autour d'eux, les élèves rentraient sans rien remarquer. Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble étonnait bien un peu mais on avait vu tellement plus étrange depuis l'arrivée de Naruto... Sasuke salua d'un hochement de tête Hijiri Tsumon qui s'en alla avec un sourire ravi. Il lui devait bien cela : sans son aide, aucun des Plus n'aurait pu apprendre à temps l'enlèvement des filles la veille. Distraitement, il se demanda ce que Shino lui trouvait mais relégua bientôt cette pensée aux oubliettes : Neji venait d'arriver, Hinata sur les talons.

— Bonjour, dit-il posément.

— Bon... bonjour, bégaya Hinata en se cachant derrière lui.

Naruto ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer comme à son habitude. Bondissant joyeusement aux côtés de Neji, il lui donna un coup de coude affectueux sur l'épaule en désignant la jeune fille.

— Hé, Neji, je savais pas que tu sortais avec Hinata ! Sacré coquin, va !

Neji fit une grimace agacée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais il fallait croire que Naruto avait le pouvoir de provoquer cette réaction chez les gens.

— Hinata est ma cousine, fit-il entre les dents. Il est normal que nous arrivions ensemble.

Sasuke faillit ricaner face à l'ironie de la situation. C'étaient Naruto et lui qui étaient les plus coupables et cet idiot faisait des insinuations sur Neji et sa cousine ! Hinata faillit s'évanouir de honte.

— Ah bon, vous êtes cousins ? s'étonna Naruto. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez...

— T'es vraiment trop con, lâcha Sasuke.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

— Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, bougre d'andouille.

Ils se défièrent du regard, prêts à se sauter dessus. Ce fut la sonnerie qui les arrêta de justesse. Ils devaient de rendre en cours. Neji entraîna Hinata non sans avoir une dernière fois jeté un regard suspicieux à Sasuke.

Le cœur lourd, il alla en classe avec ses camarades, mais l'envie n'y était pas.

**o-o-o**

De toute la matinée, Naruto ne cessa de l'observer. Ce n'était pas nouveau en soi. Ce qui l'était, c'était toute cette pression qui émanait de son simple regard ; tous ces non-dits qui auraient pu être criés à tue-tête vu la nature de celui qui les créait avec aussi peu de pudeur. Naruto ne connaissait pas le sens du mot « discrétion ». Sasuke l'aurait volontiers tabassé si cela n'avait pas attiré autant l'attention.

— Eh, Sasuke, dit-il à la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner. Où tu vas ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Naruto eut une drôle d'expression, entre irritation et gêne. Pas pour longtemps : avec un cri insolent, Kiba se joignit à eux avec Shikamaru et Chôji. Les filles étaient introuvables : elles s'étaient esquivées ensemble, prétextant qu'elles avaient « un truc de filles » à régler pendant l'interclasse. Cela convenait très bien à Sasuke.

— Eh, vous en faites des têtes ! brailla Kiba. Des vraies gueules de chiens battus !

— Oh, la ferme, fit Sasuke.

— Charmant. Je vois que t'es toujours aussi sociable, beau gosse.

Comme il le faisait d'habitude avec ses amis proches, Kiba passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Naruto, en une étreinte virile qui agaça Sasuke. Naruto lui jeta un regard confus et eut la présence d'esprit de se dégager avant que son rival ne lui envoie un poing dans la figure.

— Où est Shino ? demanda Sasuke pour essayer de se changer les idées. Il traîne tout le temps avec toi, non ?

Kiba haussa les épaules.

— Il m'a dit que la soirée d'hier l'avait fait réfléchir. Du coup, il est allé draguer Hijiri.

— Hein ? fit Naruto. Sérieux ?

— Ouaip. J'ai préféré pas rester avec lui. La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de draguer quelqu'un, la fille s'est enfuie en hurlant de terreur.

— Ah ouais ? Et c'était quand ?

— On devait être au jardin d'enfants, je sais plus en quelle année. En tout cas, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, la pauvre gamine a passé des années en consultation chez un psychologue. Le pauvre Hijiri survivra jamais.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir.

— On est déjà en train de faire des paris sur ses chances de survie, grommela-t-il. Ino a parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux jours sans craquer. Je crois que les troisième années pensent qu'il va se faire violer dans les toilettes. Moi, je dis qu'il ira bien.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Chôji entre deux bouchées de chips. C'est Shino, quand même.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves les écoutaient en faisant semblant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Raison de plus pour se méfier : dans cette école, tout le monde était au courant des potins sitôt qu'ils étaient émis. Sasuke se jura de prendre toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables avec Naruto, si tant est que leur relation évolue vers quelque chose d'un peu plus... intime.

Shikamaru eut un petit rire bref, dénué de chaleur.

— Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais ce Hijiri est plus solide qu'on le croit, au fond. Et depuis le temps qu'il connaît Shino, il a pas encore craqué, non ?

— Parce que Shino n'a jamais été sérieux, fit Kiba. Tu sais pas comment il est quand il est vraiment obsédé. Même à moi, il me fait peur.

— Alors on n'a plus qu'à prier pour Hijiri.

Naruto parut curieux.

— Dites, ça arrive souvent, des relations entre garçons, ici ?

La question jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Les autres élèves se dépêchèrent de partir manger.

— Pas vraiment, dit finalement Shikamaru. En fait, c'est pas courant du tout. Y'en a plein qui trouvent ça dégoûtant.

Nous y voilà. Sasuke grinça des dents.

— Ah bon ? C'est bizarre...

— Bizarre ? fit Kiba.

— Ben oui, c'est pas dans mon milieu qu'on ferait ça. Et puis vous acceptez bien Shino, non ?

Personne ne fut assez courageux ou assez intéressé pour demander à Naruto de développer sur son « milieu » qui acceptait aussi facilement l'homosexualité. En fait, on préférait ne pas savoir.

— C'est pas pareil avec Shino, dit Kiba. Il est... différent.

— Ah ?

— Ben déjà, c'est un Plus. Ça lui donne un statut particulier, comme nous tous. Son père est vachement puissant dans l'industrie, une grosse légume. Et en plus, c'est déjà un cas bizarre, tu saisis ? Alors s'il est pédé par-dessus le marché, ça change pas grand-chose à son image, il reste... étrange. Tu vois ?

— Euh... non, pas vraiment...

Shikamaru soupira.

— Laisse tomber. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer. Tout ce que t'as à savoir, c'est que c'est un cas à part. Même s'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui chercher des noises à cause de sa sexualité, il risquerait rien.

— Parce qu'il a des potes sur qui compter ?

— Non, parce qu'il fout les jetons à tout le monde. Et parce que son père a les moyens d'engager un tueur pour protéger son fils.

Les yeux de Naruto pétillèrent.

— C'est vrai ? C'est cool !

Les Plus jetèrent à Naruto des regards consternés.

— En quoi ça l'est ? siffla Shikamaru.

— Question d'image. Bien sûr, c'est mieux si Shino peut imposer le respect sans avoir recours à une aide extérieure, mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir des hommes de main prêts à le faire pour toi. Sauf s'ils sont payés.

— Quelle différence s'ils sont payés ou pas ?

Naruto serra les poings. Un feu brûlant consumait ses pupilles. Tout pantelant, il se lança dans une de ces tirades dont il était si fier.

— Un véritable chef est capable de se faire aimer de ses hommes au point que ceux-ci veuillent punir tout malandrin qui oserait s'en prendre à lui, même s'il est capable de se défendre ! Ils le font non pas pour l'argent, mais par sens du devoir et de l'honneur !

— C'est quand même super étriqué, comme vision des choses, soupira Shikamaru. Enfin... Vous mangez où ? J'ai une de ces dalles !

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de Naruto... et prit sa décision. Pour une fois, il se mêlerait aux autres, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la chance de découvrir ce que Naruto projetait.

— Je n'ai pas de repas, dit-il avec précaution. Il faut que j'aille m'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria.

— On n'a qu'à prendre une table, alors ! s'écria Kiba, ravi. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je dois acheter ma bouffe. Akamaru m'a bouloté mon bentô ce matin avant de partir, la poisse !

— Ça t'apprendra à dormir avec ton chien.

— Eh, je vois pas le rapport ! Chez nous, on est fiers de nos chiens ! S'il y avait pas ce fichu règlement, Akamaru serait avec moi !

— Ouais, ouais...

Les Inuzuka étaient bien connus pour êtres des amoureux des chiens invétérés. Toute une partie de leur domaine était d'ailleurs un vaste chenil qui contenait autant de bêtes que d'hommes dans la maisonnée ; c'était dire si on prenait l'affaire au sérieux ! Sasuke avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas s'étonner de ce genre de choses, tout comme il ne s'étonnait plus des étranges iris blancs des Hyûga. C'était une preuve de leur supériorité. Des « plus ».

Il serra les dents de rage. Une preuve, vraiment ! Et la sienne, où était-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses iris à lui...

— Sasuke ? fit soudain Naruto, coupant court à ses pensées. Ça va pas ?

Sasuke se força à vider son esprit pour se concentrer sur Naruto.

— Quoi ?

— Je sais pas. T'avais l'air bizarre.

Sasuke voulut le rabrouer, mais il remarqua alors l'expression de Naruto : il avait été réellement inquiet.

— Je...

— Eh, arrêtez de flirter et venez bouffer, dit Shikamaru. On a déjà perdu assez de temps.

Sa remarque ne voulait rien dire (du moins Sasuke l'espérait), mais cela suffit à les sortir de la drôle d'atmosphère dans laquelle ils s'étaient inconsciemment plongés, Naruto et lui. Retrouvant son aplomb, Sasuke emboîta le pas à ses camarades. Il n'allait quand même pas penser à sa famille maintenant, pas quand il avait des problèmes plus immédiats à régler !

La cafétéria était noire de monde. Ils retrouvèrent Lee qui présidait une table remplie de footballeurs excités, criant de toute la force de ses poumons sa passion pour ce sport merveilleux qu'était le football. Kiba rigola en voyant à quel point il était passionné.

— Y'en a qui changent pas ! dit-il en s'installant avec les autres à une table.

— Pourquoi il changerait ? dit Naruto. Il est très bien comme il est ! Un homme, un vrai, croit à la force de ses convictions et n'a pas peur de les affirmer à la face du monde !

Il posa un pied sur la table, aussi enflammé que d'habitude. Sasuke fit un léger sourire. Oui, c'était bien là la nature de Naruto : impulsif, vaguement idiot et surtout, aussi passionné qu'on puisse l'être. Une partie de lui s'émerveillait encore d'être tombé amoureux de ce garçon impossible.

— Ah oui ? fit-il. Un homme, un vrai, n'a pas peur de ses opinions et affronte ses problèmes sans se rebiffer. Il fait face.

Naruto cessa immédiatement sa tirade pour le fixer avec des yeux ronds.

— Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux « vrais hommes » ? fit Shikamaru.

— Depuis qu'un de ces énergumènes auto-proclamés n'arrête pas de me faire chier à longueur de journée.

— Eh ! protesta Naruto.

— Quoi, tu t'es reconnu dans ma description, face de renard ?

Naruto se planta droit devant Sasuke, presque nez contre nez. Son souffle chaud contre son visage le fit frissonner.

— Tu veux te battre ?

— Quand tu veux, fit Sasuke en mettant le plus de mépris possible dans la voix.

— Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre sans avoir mangé ? intervint Chôji. C'est pas terrible avec le ventre vide !

— Il a pas tort, dit Shikamaru. En plus, l'école a assez alimenté les marchands ambulants du coin, vous trouvez pas ? Je crois que le concierge en a marre de nettoyer derrière eux à chaque fois.

Une voix gutturale suivit ces propos.

— Anko? Elle a tué pour moins que ça.

D'un commun accord, les garçons sursautèrent en voyant Shino apparaître brusquement de nulle part. La cafétéria cessa de respirer. Kiba eut un rire nerveux.

— Tiens, t'es déjà revenu ?

Shino posa brutalement un bentô sur la table, faisant trembler tout le monde. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

— Oui.

Et comme toujours, ce fut Naruto qui commit _la_ boulette.

— Ça s'est pas bien passé avec Hijiri ?

Sasuke eut la nette impression que la température de la cafétéria chuta de plusieurs dizaines de degrés en une seconde. Il ne fut pas le seul : autour d'eux, plusieurs élèves frissonnèrent, une fille s'évanouit même de peur ou de froid, on n'était pas très sûr en l'emmenant à l'infirmerie...

— C'est pas grave ! s'écria vivement Kiba pour essayer de rattraper le fiasco. L'herbe est plus verte ailleurs quand on y retrouve dix de perdus !

Même Naruto fit la grimace. Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire.

Shino prit une profonde inspiration, puis il dit entre les dents :

— Il m'a dit qu'il voulait y réfléchir. Une ambulance vient de l'évacuer.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto, ce qui fit frémir ses amis.

Shino ne répondit pas. On aurait dit qu'il était plongé dans des abîmes de désespoir... ou qu'il menaçait silencieusement le monde d'une destruction prochaine, c'était difficile de deviner. En tout cas, tout le monde à part Naruto fut immédiatement d'accord sans qu'aucun n'ait eu à parler : il ne fallait plus aborder le sujet. Sasuke saisit la main de Naruto avant qu'il ne commette un autre impair et le força à s'éloigner de la table.

— Je dois parler à Naruto, dit-il aux autres. Gardez notre place chaude.

— Mais... commença Naruto, confus.

— Maintenant ! intima Sasuke.

À la surprise de tous, Naruto se tut et le suivit sans protester davantage.

**o-o-o**

Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que voulait Sasuke. Désirait-il sortir avec lui, avait-il honte ? La discussion qu'il avait eue avec les autres sur les relations entre garçons avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Comment son rival souhaitait-il qu'il réagisse ? Il voulait connaître la réponse, mais cela avait quelque chose de tellement personnel, de tellement... définitif...

Sasuke l'entraîna loin des regards, derrière le bâtiment C, au même endroit où ils s'étaient battus le premier jour. Un retour aux sources, en quelque sorte. Naruto rougit, et il s'en voulut de cette faiblesse. Sasuke chamboulait tout ce qu'il avait de solide dans sa vie !

— Allons-y, fit Sasuke en s'arrêtant net. On est tranquilles.

Naruto se frotta la nuque avec gêne.

— Je...

— Tu étais bien sérieux, ce matin, non ?

— Ben...

— Quoi, t'as les jetons, maintenant ?

Sasuke avait bien conscience de se montrer trop brusque, mais il n'avait pas le luxe d'attendre que Naruto se décide. Il détestait tourner autour du pot comme ça, et ça ressemblait si peu à Naruto ! De frustration, il se mordit la lèvre avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait été trop fort : il saignait.

— Sasuke...

— Elle est où, ta belle témérité de ce matin ? fit Sasuke en se léchant les lèvres.

Naruto avait les yeux fixés sur sa bouche.

— Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu m'acceptes comme rival, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Sasuke ricana.

— Je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec Sakura, fit-il non sans malice.

— Pas si je te perds dans la foulée.

C'était fini : Sasuke était ému. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit un pas en direction de Naruto, leva la main pour le toucher...

Naruto avait le souffle coupé. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient envoûtants ; ses lèvres, d'un rouge carmin à cause du sang qui les tachait, le fascinaient tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Lorsque Sasuke s'approcha pour le toucher, il ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit d'instinct, à temps pour éviter le coup qui s'abattait sur lui et pour pousser Sasuke à l'abri. Le sol devant lui explosa, envoyant des mottes de terre un peu partout. Il se mit en position de combat tout en cherchant Sasuke du regard. Il le vit affaissé contre le grillage, immobile ; avait-il été assommé par le choc ? Furieux, Naruto fit face à son nouvel adversaire, ignorant le trou béant que celui-ci avait fait dans le sol.

Le froufrou d'une jupe, l'éclat de chaussures cirées le firent sursauter. Au-dessus des chaussettes montantes d'un jaune vif au goût discutable, une paire de cuisses fortes et poilues agitaient la jupe plissée réglementaire de l'uniforme du lycée. Quelque chose clochait...

Naruto eut un haut-le-cœur. Une créature informe le fixait avec dédain : des jambes d'hommes, de longues tresses noires, un uniforme de fille et un maquillage douteux, extrêmement flashy, qui décorait un visage manifestement masculin...

— Un travesti ? fit-il, abasourdi.

Un rire strident salua ces paroles. Naruto ne savait que penser.

— Pas touche, dit la créature. Les enfants ne devraient pas jouer à des jeux qui ne sont pas de leur âge.

— Hein ?

D'un mouvement qu'il croyait sans doute sensuel, le travesti se coula jusqu'à Sasuke et le releva pour le placer contre lui. Naruto frémit de dégoût en le voyant caresser la joue de Sasuke.

— Eh, tu fais quoi là ? Lâche Sasuke !

Avant que Naruto ait pu réagir, le travesti déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Sasuke, pile à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Naruto en fut tout chamboulé. Le travesti en profita pour sortir sa langue et lécher une surface de peau appréciable.

— Pervers ! hurla Naruto.

Le travesti lui envoya un baiser virtuel, que Naruto fit mine d'éviter tellement il était écœuré. Un bruit de pas les fit momentanément tourner la tête. Une femme aux cheveux courts et habillée d'un survêtement se dirigeait vers eux, l'air furibonde. Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant le travesti.

— Orochimaru ? fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

— Orochimaruko, ne t'en déplaise, s'écria le travesti avec un sourire pervers.

Vif comme l'éclair, Naruto se jeta sur Orochimaruko et lui arracha Sasuke des bras. Son ami poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, mais au moins, il était sauf. La femme en survêtements sortit de nulle part un râteau qu'elle pointa en direction d'Orochimaruko.

— Ne t'avise pas de toucher aux élèves de cette école ! aboya-t-elle.

— Anko, Anko, Anko, fit Orochimaruko. Tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus que ça pour m'arrêter. Qu'espères-tu faire avec ce joli râteau, me le foutre dans le...

— La ferme ! Je t'empêcherai de nuire, pervers !

Orochimaruko poussa un autre rire strident avant de sauter par-dessus le grillage, montrant sa culotte par la même occasion. Naruto eut envie de vomir. Pour une fois, il était bien content de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'engloutir son bentô. En quelques secondes, le travesti eut disparu.

Anko ne consentit à lâcher son râteau que quand elle fut sûre qu'il fût parti pour de bon. Elle se dirigea alors vers Naruto.

— Ça va, les gosses ?

— Euh... C'était quoi, ça ?

Anko fit une grimace éloquente.

— Orochimaru...ko, un ancien professeur du lycée.

— Hein ? fit Naruto, alarmé. C'était un prof, _ça_ ?

— Ex-prof. Il a été renvoyé pour... je crois que c'est assez évident, non ?

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa. Anko lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Heureusement, je suis arrivée à temps. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de pervers. Ton copain va bien ?

Naruto baissa les yeux vers Sasuke. À l'emplacement où Orochimaruko l'avait embrassé, se trouvait une marque de rouge à lèvres.

— Beûrk !

Anko sortit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier de sa poche qu'elle tendit à Naruto.

— Tiens, essuie-le avec ça. Mets un peu de salive dessus, sinon ça partira pas tout seul.

Naruto fit comme elle avait dit, salive y compris, mais ne parvint qu'à étendre la tache.

— C'est fort, ce qu'il utilise, grogna Anko. Bon, amène-le aux toilettes ou demande à une fille si elle a pas du démaquillant.

— Vous en avez pas, vous ?

Anko lui jeta un regard peu amène.

— Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à me foutre du maquillage ?

Un gémissement interrompit leur discussion : Sasuke se réveillait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, les posa sur Naruto puis sur Anko, et sursauta comme si on l'avait mordu. Immédiatement, sa main se porta sur sa nuque.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Doucement, dit Anko. T'as reçu un coup sur la tête, mon gars.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Tu reconnais pas la concierge de ton lycée ?

Malgré tout, Sasuke resta sur ses gardes. Il retira ses doigts de sa nuque : ils étaient devenus rouges.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

— Du rouge à lèvres, fit machinalement Naruto, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec Orochimaruko.

— Qu'est-ce que du rouge à lèvres fout sur mon cou ?

Naruto et Anko échangèrent un long regard... et décidèrent de garder le silence. C'était mieux que d'essayer d'expliquer à Sasuke qu'il avait été molesté par une espèce de travesti très laid aux mains et à la langue baladeuses.

— Euh... t'es tombé sur un tube de rouge.

Sasuke ne le croyait pas, c'était évident. Tant pis. Naruto n'avait pas du tout envie de le traumatiser pour le restant de ses jours. Déjà qu'il s'en remettait à peine lui-même...

— Et si on retournait manger avec les autres ? fit-il en espérant changer de sujet. On peut toujours passer aux chiottes nettoyer ton truc, là, et...

Sasuke l'agrippa rudement par le col.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, bouffon ?

Dans l'urgence, Naruto fit la seule chose qui puisse distraire Sasuke : il se baissa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Juste devant Anko qui en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Naturellement, Sasuke réagit en le laissant chuter au sol, mais au moins, il en avait oublié la marque sur sa nuque.

— Booon, fit Anko, je vois que vous vous portez assez bien pour vous faire des papouilles, alors je crois que je vais vous laisser, les gosses. Faites pas trop de bêtises et tout ça, hein ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas : il était cloué sur place. Anko disparut en une minute.

— Sasuke ? fit Naruto, inquiet du manque de réaction de son ami. Ça va ? C'est ton coup sur la tête qui revient ?

Pendant un instant, il eut l'idée d'aller chercher de l'aide. Il ne fut pas assez rapide : Sasuke le plaqua à terre. Et colla aussitôt sa bouche sur la sienne en un baiser fougueux aussi bien qu'imprévisible.

Naruto était sous le choc. Ses mains cherchèrent à repousser Sasuke... ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa. En réalité, elles se refermèrent autour de son cou et se mirent à caresser le haut de sa tête.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, ils avaient complètement effacé de leur mémoire leur rencontre avec Anko et Orochimaruko.

— On est pas dans la merde, grommela Sasuke entre les dents.

_**À suivre...**_


	9. Incroyable !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Après une très longue pause due à plein de raisons, revoilà la suite de cette fic ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Pour les chapitres suivants, ce sera aussi selon les caprices et les disponibilités, j'en ai peur. Ils seront aussi un chouïa plus courts.

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**9**

**Incroyable !**

**L'amour s'en mêle !**

Impossible de revenir sans attirer l'attention de tous. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto aurait voulu qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on l'ignore au moins le temps qu'il arrive à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Derrière lui, Sasuke marchait en silence, assez près tout de même pour que leurs mains se frôlent de temps à autre. À chaque fois, cela rendait Naruto bêtement heureux. C'était une bonne chose, non ? Sasuke n'était plus seulement son rival, mais aussi son compagnon de route, un aspect incontournable de sa vie. Plus que des rivaux éternels, des amants aussi. Ça lui plaisait bien, comme notion, en fin de compte.

— On dit quoi aux autres ? demanda son ami sans oser le regarder en face.

Naruto rougit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un couloir qui était désert à cette heure, fort heureusement. Sasuke était toujours aussi prudent. Pour combien de temps encore ? Naruto n'était pas du genre à mentir et se cacher, mais ce ne serait pas très juste de ne pas tenir compte de la décision de Sasuke.

— Ce que tu veux.

— Vraiment ? fit Sasuke, abasourdi.

— Ben... Je préfèrerais tout dire, c'est plus simple comme ça, mais si toi tu veux pas...

— Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, grommela Sasuke, mais... ça change tout, tu vois ? Et les autres risquent de ne pas comprendre...

Naruto haussa les épaules. Sasuke réfléchissait trop, c'était son plus gros problème.

— On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent !

— Toi peut-être, mais pas moi.

— Tu as peur de ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi ? C'est bizarre. Tu t'en fous, d'habitude, non ?

— C'est vrai, mais... c'est plus compliqué que ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre ?

— Je pourrais si tu me disais où est le problème !

Sasuke était si frustrant quand il s'y mettait ! Il parut reprendre son souffle, inspirer pour retrouver son calme. Naruto attendit la suite, les bras croisés. Qu'il ose dire qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, Sasuke, qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour combattre toute opposition ! Il était le futur plus grand chef de gang du Japon, que diable ! S'il ne pouvait pas décider seul de sa vie amoureuse ou quoi, il ne méritait pas le titre !

— Je suis le futur plus grand leader du Japon ! tonna-t-il pour appuyer ses propos. Quiconque n'est pas d'accord peut toujours tâter de mes poings !

Sasuke lui lança un regard irrité.

— Il n'y a pas que la baston dans la vie ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il y a d'autres méthodes que le combat pour arriver à tes fins ! Qu'un ennemi pourrait très bien utiliser des méthodes plus déloyales pour nous atteindre ! Et même tes muscles ne pourront rien y faire.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés à mi-voix, comme si Sasuke avait peur qu'on les entende. Naruto fit la seule chose à faire : il le prit dans ses bras et le serra dans une étreinte émouvante mais néanmoins virile.

— Alors je cognerai encore, je me relèverai, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse entendre ! Si nous sommes là pour nous protéger l'un l'autre, on n'a rien à craindre, pas vrai ? Nous sommes des hommes, des vrais !

Sasuke garda un air hébété. Puis, repoussant gentiment Naruto, il soupira.

— Tu es vraiment un imbécile fini.

Cependant, il souriait en disant cela. Naruto hésita : devait-il s'indigner comme à chaque fois ou se contenter d'acquiescer ? Il opta pour la seconde solution.

— Ouais, mais c'est cet idiot que t'aimes, pas vrai ?

Cette remarque, aussi innocente fut-elle, suffit à rendre Sasuke écarlate. Il asséna une tape vigoureuse à l'arrière de la nuque de Naruto et fit mine de partir.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi à voix haute, idiot ! On pourrait t'entendre !

Naruto fit un sourire rempli de promesses. Sasuke était si mignon quand il était gêné, une vraie fille ! Bien entendu, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute (cela risquait de le vexer et en plus, ce n'était pas très bien pour sa réputation), mais en y regardant de plus près, c'est vrai que Sasuke était super mignon. Naruto commençait à comprendre toutes ces filles qui lui courraient après. Il avait un visage fin, des traits réguliers, des yeux magnifiques sous des cils aussi longs que ceux d'une fraîche jouvencelle. Sa silhouette athlétique laissait deviner un corps de rêve (que Naruto avait eu l'occasion d'entrapercevoir en cours de sport. Avec un peu de chance, il en verrait plus par la suite). Sa personnalité laissait un peu à désirer, mais quelque part, cela faisait partie de son charme : froid et distant, il était indéniablement cool. Même son côté grognon donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

— Dire quoi ? fit-il d'un air coquin. Que nous nous aimons ? Que je rêve de te prendre sauvagement en croupe ou que je veux jouer avec tes parties jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement vidées de leur substance vitale ?

Le visage de Sasuke prit une teinte cramoisie assez alarmante.

— Naruto ! Espèce de pervers ! Ne dis pas ces choses indécentes à voix haute !

— À voix basse, alors ? Une fois que nous serons réunis dans notre couche ?

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire, apparemment. L'air se réchauffa considérablement ; signe que Sasuke recherchait le combat. Même si Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si fâché (n'était-ce pas une manière directe et sans chichis de dire les choses chez des personnes sûres de leur corps et de leur sexualité ?), il n'était pas homme à refuser un défi quand il se présentait. Il fit craquer ses poings, prêt à cogner et à périr s'il le fallait. Une bonne relation saine avait sa part de mésentente et de coups durs, du moins c'était ce que lui avait affirmé Iruka. Qu'ils se serrent les coudes, qu'ils se battent avec la promesse de toujours se réconcilier, de revenir là où était leur cœur, c'était bien suffisant pour rendre Naruto heureux. Et s'il pouvait s'entraîner et améliorer son direct dans la foulée, c'était encore mieux !

— Quoi, tu veux te battre, beau gosse ?

Le reste ne fut plus, à son grand plaisir, que coups de poings échangés et insultes criées à tue-tête.

**o-o-o**

Le reste de la vie scolaire de Hijiri s'annonçait désastreux et pour son corps, et pour ses nerfs.

Oui, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un gars lambda perdu au milieu de toute la masse estudiantine de Konoha Gakuen. N'était pas Plus qui le voulait : il fallait non seulement faire partie d'une illustre famille, mais on devait aussi remplir certains critères qui vous distinguaient des autres. Que ce soit la beauté, un talent particulier, une apparence hors du commun ou le simple fait de traîner avec le bon groupe, il en fallait du coffre pour faire partie de cette élite.

Pour sa part, Hijiri n'était ni très beau, ni très fort, ni très doué en un domaine particulier. Il était moyen, comme garçon : les cheveux châtains, un regard pas foncièrement intelligent, une apparence quelconque qui le faisait se fondre dans la masse. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se faire remarquer comme Naruto ou Kiba, il n'était pas friand des responsabilités comme Neji, il n'avait pas l'allure de Sasuke. Ses notes étaient suffisantes pour qu'il passe et il pouvait même quelquefois obtenir plus de 75 sur 100, ce qui rendait sa mère euphorique. Bref, il était monsieur tout-le-monde.

Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi ce détraqué de Shino s'intéressait-il à lui ?

D'accord, il l'avait un peu cherché en voulant s'acoquiner avec Kiba. Mais il le fallait ! Hijiri en avait marre d'être la cible des mauvais garçons de l'école, marre qu'on lui vole ses économies et qu'on lui fourre la tête dans les toilettes pour les plus vicieux. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, et quelle meilleure méthode que de devenir ami avec l'un des pires spécimens de mâles dominants du coin ? S'il y avait quelqu'un dont le nom intimidait son monde, c'était bien Kiba ! Bon, il ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un ami, plus comme une connaissance qui lui rapportait, mais au moins la simple mention de son nom faisait fuir les plus lâches des agresseurs de Hijiri. C'était pas mal, déjà. Et même s'il en prenait quelquefois plein la poire, le fait de rester à côté de Kiba était une victoire sociale en soi. Il n'était pas un Plus, mais on ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un simple élève moyen. Avec en plus Sasuke qui le saluait le matin, son bonheur était complet.

Puis Shino lui avait fait sa déclaration. À midi, sous le préau à bicyclettes, après l'avoir convoqué par le biais d'une lettre étrange placée dans son casier à chaussures. Ces prémices auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, auraient dû le convaincre de se trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Mais non, le gentil Hijiri qui était tellement content que les Plus le reconnaissent enfin s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup avec une joie désarmante, il était allé à la rencontre de Shino en se disant simplement qu'il voulait le remercier pour ses renseignements de la veille. Bien sûr. Shino le gars bizarre, le parvenu qui ressemblait à un insecte et qui au dires de certains était aussi répugnant. Le type qui restait calme quelles que soient les circonstances, qui traitait Kiba lui-même comme un chiot indocile sous sa surveillance. C'était le genre de mec qui vous glaçait le sang sans le vouloir et qui vous écrasait sous son pied par caprice, ouais. Le flip.

— Tu me plais, avait dit Shino sitôt qu'ils s'étaient salués. Sors avec moi.

Hijiri n'avait rien dit. Normal : c'était pas vraiment le genre de déclaration qui sortait de ses (rares) rencontres avec Shino. D'habitude, Shino ne lui disait jamais rien sauf pour l'avertir d'un danger imminent, il le tirait certes de situations difficiles mais pas plus qu'un autre, il avait l'impression. C'était juste dans sa nature d'aider les gens pour les rabaisser ensuite. Allez savoir, Hijiri avait vite cerné cette partie de son caractère mais il avait été la bête noire de plein de gens depuis si longtemps, il avait l'œil pour ces pervers, hein. Shino aimait faire mal de temps en temps, mais c'était plus une souffrance psychologique que physique et il savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait. Et même s'il aimait se distraire sur le dos des gens, c'était pas forcément cruel et sûrement pas personnel.

Alors imaginez la surprise de Hijiri devant cette déclaration ! Shino lui avait laissé le temps de se ressaisir, enfin juste assez pour ne pas instaurer un silence gênant. Hijiri était resté sur le cul, pour dire les choses comme elles étaient.

Le reste s'était passé très vite : Shino avait voulu le toucher, Hijiri avait paniqué et avait hurlé au viol, ce qui avait activé le pouvoir caché de Shino. Ou pas. Hijiri jouait peut-être à trop de jeux vidéos, qui sait. En tout cas, c'était bizarre, pas de doute. Shino l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air, du moins c'était ce qui semblait sous ses lunettes de soleil, puis il les avait enlevées et avait voulu embrasser Hijiri pour le faire taire, et Hijiri avait senti quelque chose de dégoûtant glisser sous son uniforme, peut-être un insecte ou la main de Shino, qui sait... Shino l'avait caressé et chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille que Hijiri s'était empressé d'oublier, et avant qu'il s'en aperçoive, il saignait abondamment du nez et perdait connaissance.

Un désastre. Maintenant il se retrouvait à l'hôpital, ses parents étaient hystériques et sa mère voulait même porter plainte, toute l'école avait dû entendre parler du fiasco et il ne pourrait plus approcher Shino. Peut-être même que Kiba voudrait lui casser la gueule pour avoir publiquement humilié son ami d'enfance. Dans tous les cas, Hijiri était perdant. Sa vie sociale, qui s'annonçait si prometteuse le matin-même, était irrémédiablement fichue.

Tout ça à cause de Shino.

— Aaaarrggghh !!! s'écria-t-il soudain, à la grande surprise de ses parents et de son médecin traitant.

— Hijiri chéri ? Ça va ? s'enquit sa mère, toute inquiète.

Masako Tsumon était le modèle-type de la mère au foyer : un peu rondelette du fait des années mais encore assez jolie pour plaire à son époux, très versée dans tout ce qui était tâches ménagères et éducation des enfants. Du reste, Hijiri n'était son seul fils mais c'était celui qui lui apportait le plus de problèmes à l'école, allez savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pourtant pas de personnalité tapageuse comme l'aîné et ne sortait pas avec des gens peu recommandables (du moins selon les critères de l'école) comme sa benjamine...

Son père, Jun, lui jeta un regard peu amène. Comme d'habitude, il n'aimait pas que son fils se comporte comme une lavette. Hijiri aurait bien voulu l'y voir, tiens ! Faire face à Shino, ce n'était quand même pas la même chose que de parlementer avec des clients réticents !

— Je veux changer d'école, grommela-t-il avec peu d'espoir.

— Avec ce qu'on paye l'année pour celle où tu es ? s'écria Jun. Tu plaisantes ? Ils ne remboursent pas les frais, figure-toi !

— Sans parler qu'elle a très bonne réputation, ajouta sa mère. Mon chéri, si un camarade t'embête, tu devrais le dénoncer au directeur.

Facile à dire ! Outre que la famille de Shino était bien trop puissante pour que les Tsumon s'attaquent à eux, il y avait la question du regard des autres une fois que Hijiri reviendrai, s'il trouvait la force de revenir un jour... Il n'était pas comme Naruto, il ne supportait pas qu'on murmure dans son dos. Et s'il n'y avait que cela ! On n'avait pas hésité à l'agresser quand il n'était qu'un gars perdu parmi d'autres ; alors maintenant qu'il s'était fait connaître, et pas qu'en bien... Et si les Plus l'avaient pris en grippe après ça ? Il était mort, et dans tous les sens du terme !

Il fallait qu'il se rachète. Si Shino n'était pas trop vexé et encore intéressé, peut-être que si Hijiri lui disait qu'il avait réagi sous le coup de la surprise et qu'il acceptait ses sentiments, il pourrait survivre au moins une année de plus ?

Oui, mais si Shino voulait aller plus loin et réellement devenir son petit ami ? S'il voulait... euh... concrétiser leur relation ?

Hijiri se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

— Je suis mort.

Au moins, se dit-il avec une certaine résignation, s'il mourrait, il pourrait au moins faire en sorte qu'un d'entre eux soit heureux. Ou quelque chose du genre. Si c'était possible. Et vivre quelques jours de plus.

Donc, bonjour Hijiri Tsumon, petit ami officiel de Shino Aburame.

**o-o-o**

L'après-midi passa comme dans un rêve. Sasuke ressassait ce qui s'était passé durant la pause déjeuner, sans arriver à se décider vraiment. Naruto était un imbécile et ne se rendait pas compte de toutes les difficultés qu'ils auraient à affronter dans l'avenir s'ils se mettaient ensemble ; la plus dangereuse étant sans doute Itachi. Pourraient-ils faire face à cette menace ? Même si Naruto était, comme il le soupçonnait, fortement lié à la pègre (il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement et sa relation avec Iruka Umino !), avait-il vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait pour affronter en face ce monstre qu'était Itachi ? Tout ça pour Sasuke ?

À la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, il attendit Naruto. Ils avaient à parler. Les autres leur jetèrent de drôles de regards, Plus en tête, mais n'osèrent pas intervenir. Seul, Shikamaru hocha la tête sur son passage.

— Fais gaffe à Neji, chuchota-t-il. Il se doute de quelque chose.

Cela concernait-il la relation toute nouvelle qu'il avait avec Naruto ou les affaires d'Itachi ? Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de lui demander que Naruto lui agrippait le bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

— Viens vite, belle gueule, on a à causer !

Naruto avait donc saisi ce qu'il voulait faire. Leurs camarades leurs lancèrent des regards inquiets, persuadés sans doute qu'ils allaient encore se battre. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, Sasuke s'en fichait bien. Lorsque Sakura voulut intervenir, il la traita avec tant de froideur qu'elle se rétracta avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Sasuke... murmura-t-elle, toute confuse.

Sasuke avait du mal à faire preuve de compassion envers qu'elle était en quelque sorte sa rivale en amour, elle représentait une autre menace pour lui du fait de sa relation particulière avec Tsunade. Et elle se mêlait de choses qui ne la concernait pas ! Une vraie garce, ouais.

Une petite voix pernicieuse lui chuchota qu'il était injuste envers elle, qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour attirer l'attention de Naruto de cette manière. Qu'elle n'était qu'une fille amoureuse de Sasuke, de surcroît. D'après les autres, elle n'était pas trop désagréable à vivre tant qu'elle ne parlait pas d'amour.

Peine perdue. Sasuke ne voulait rien entendre, ni sa raison, ni Naruto qui clamait tout haut qu'il n'était pas très gentil avec Sakura. Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand devait-il se montrer gentil avec les opportuns ?

— Sasuke ! hurla Naruto sur le chemin. Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Tout le monde les regardait. Ils se trouvaient dans la longue allée menant à l'école ; celle-là même où tout avait commencé entre eux, où ils s'étaient battus pour la première fois. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto pour l'enguirlander... et s'arrêta net dans son élan.

Là, derrière un arbre, une haute silhouette le fixait avec un sourire moqueur.

Une corpulence digne des plus imposants footballeurs américains, une peau bleuie à force de consommer des substances illicites, des dents en rasoir qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles d'une mâchoire de requin, Kisame Hoshigaki, le partenaire d'Itachi, l'espionnait sans se soucier du fait qu'il était largement visible. Si la dispute entre Sasuke et Naruto n'avait pas autant monopolisé l'attention, il était probable que quelqu'un aurait déjà appelé la police, tant Kisame était louche dans son physique mais aussi dans sa mise : un costard trop grand mis de travers, des breloques plein le cou et les bras, un vrai gangster. Sasuke déglutit et fit mine de tirer sur l'oreille de Naruto.

— Aïe aïe aïe, qu'est-ce qui te prend, face de pet ? Tu me fais mal !

Le coup que Naruto lui porta fut esquivé avec désinvolture ; Sasuke refusait de quitter Kisame des yeux. Qui sait ce que cette brute épaisse préparait ? Kisame lui fit un petit signe avant de disparaître derrière un groupe d'élèves à peine plus grands que Sasuke, ce qui était proprement ahurissant.

— Sasuke ! hurla Naruto à ses côtés. Eh, Sasuke, je te cause !

— On y va, fit-il, considérablement refroidi.

— Quoi ?

— Il faut que je parle à Iruka.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas lui demander ma main, j'espère ?

Heureusement que Naruto n'était qu'un imbécile que personne ne prenait au sérieux ! Sasuke lui asséna un coup qui suffit presque à l'assommer sur place. Puis, dans toute son indignation et sa fureur, il le traîna à sa suite sans se soucier des regards effrayés des passants et des cris de douleur de Naruto qu'il tirait par l'oreille.

Tant pis pour la discrétion, c'était de toute manière impossible avec cet énergumène. Autant prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent dès le départ.

**o-o-o**

Là, c'était sûr : la vie pépère de Shikamaru était sur le point de prendre fin. Il n'y avait qu'à se montrer un tant soit peu observateur pour le savoir.

Il y avait le tout nouveau tour qu'avait pris la relation de Sasuke et Naruto. Sasuke avait beau faire attention, avec les regards de veau amoureux que lui jetaient Naruto et son virement de comportement en sa présence, ce n'était pas bien difficile de deviner ce qui s'était passé. Ou pas. Shikamaru préférait ne pas faire travailler son imagination dans ce genre de cas.

Shino était toujours aussi déprimé (enfin, pour lui) depuis sa confession à Hijiri. Ce dernier était à l'hôpital et serait certainement traumatisé pour le restant de ses jours. Pauvre type. Sans parler de Kiba qui se montrait très... territorial quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Ça promettait un beau paquet d'embrouilles pour le retour de Hijiri.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! C'était qui, ce gars au look bizarre qui avait suivi Sasuke et lui avait fait signe dans l'allée ? Il avait l'air d'un yakuza, un ami de Naruto, peut-être ? En tout cas, Sasuke et lui se connaissaient, c'était sûr. Et Sasuke ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais comme c'était le cas de plein de gens, il n'y avait peut-être pas à s'inquiéter tant que ça...

Le problème, c'est qu'il était inquiet, Shikamaru, et pas qu'un peu. D'accord, il avait entendu de drôles de rumeurs sur les Uchiha, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se faire un film à ce stade, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si la succession de cette famille s'avérait aussi ardue que le laissait prétendre ces rumeurs, ce n'était pas ses affaires... Quelle importance pour lui, si Naruto se cassait les dents sur Sasuke ?

Sauf que Shikamaru y était mêlé jusqu'au cou, à ces intrigues. Entre Chôji qui avait le béguin pour le tuteur de Naruto (quelle idée, franchement !), Ino et Sakura qui craquaient sur Sasuke, Hinata sur Naruto (fallait être bigrement idiot pour pas le voir, ça), et tout le reste, l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas très tranquille, loin de là. Tout ça à cause de ces amourettes d'adolescents. Fallait pas pousser, tout de même. Fichues hormones.

— Shikamaru ? Que fais-tu au milieu de l'allée ? Tu bloques le passage.

Et voilà le plus gros problème de tous, justement. Comme si Shikamaru en avait besoin. Il jeta un regard désabusé en direction de Neji et fit mine de s'écarter.

— C'est pas moi le plus gros obstacle, fit-il en baillant. T'aurais dû voir Sasuke et Naruto. Ils viennent juste de partir.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Derrière lui, Hinata suivait docilement. Elle rougit en entendant le nom de Naruto mais ne dit rien.

— Encore eux ? Qu'ont-ils encore fait, cette fois ?

— Oh, rien qu'une de leurs disputes habituelles. Naruto qui met les pieds dans le plat, Sasuke qui s'énerve, ils s'emportent et ça finit en baston. La routine, quoi.

C'était assez effarant de se dire que c'était devenu une routine. Où étaient les jours paisibles d'avant, où les seuls moments de discorde étaient un élève un peu niais qui traitait Chôji de gros ? Qu'on était loin de ces jours frôlant l'ennui, quand la seule distraction des filles était de courir après un Sasuke pas intéressé ! Maintenant, il fallait qu'elles comptent sur Naruto en tant que rival (bien qu'elles ne le sachent pas, hein), et en fait, c'était assez cocasse et ironique si on s'arrêtait un peu pour y penser.

Et c'était lui, ou il y avait un peu trop de pédés parmi les Plus ? Ils se transmettaient le virus, ou quoi ?

— Shikamaru ? fit Neji, soudain indécis.

— Ouais ?

— Je sais que nous n'avons guère eu l'occasion de discuter comme il se doit depuis que nous nous connaissons, mais j'aurais besoin d'avoir ton avis sur une affaire qui me concerne. Voudrais-tu bien me suivre pour prendre le thé chez moi ?

— Hein ? Qui... moi ?

Ok, là on frisait le surréalisme. Neji et lui avaient beau être les moins idiots du groupe (enfin, c'était relatif), ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de tête-à-tête direct. L'affaire devait être des plus graves ou des plus embarrassantes pour que Neji fasse appel à lui. À moins qu'il veuille simplement jouir de sa présence ?

Bien entendu. En bonus, Tsunade avait cessé de parier gros, Kakashi était guéri de sa perversion et Chôji faisait un régime. Comme si c'était possible ! Il écrasa impitoyablement tout relent d'espoir qui aurait pu naître dans son esprit et haussa les épaules.

— Comme tu veux.

Tout en suivant Neji, Shikamaru se dit que les hormones et tous ces trucs de l'amour, c'était quand même vachement galère...

_**À suivre...**_


	10. Jeux dangereux !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** On profite que je sois en vacances pour continuer cette fic. Ça commence à devenir... compliqué.

L'ensemble est truffé de notes, désolée. Et encore, j'aurais pris la chose plus au sérieux, ç'aurait été pire en fait...

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**10**

**Jeux dangereux !**

**Une avalanche de secrets !**

Jouer avec le feu n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sasuke ; pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il était sur le point de faire en allant chez Naruto demander l'avis d'Iruka Umino. Cet homme allait-il seulement approuver sa relation nouvelle avec Naruto ? Il n'avait pas l'air du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, c'était sûr : si Sasuke en croyait les rumeurs, il pouvait se montrer très dangereux quand il le voulait...

— Eh, Sasuke, tu peux me lâcher !

Sasuke regarda Naruto sans comprendre avant de se souvenir qu'il le traînait encore par l'oreille. Tout le monde les observait. Sasuke devint écarlate et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible.

— Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto en le poursuivant. Tu me fais quoi là ? Sasuke !

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il était si gêné ! Lui qui avait juré de contrôler chaque partie de son existence, chacun de ses faits et gestes, il se laissait si facilement distraire par Naruto ! À croire que la seule vision de son nouveau petit ami le perturbait au point qu'il s'oublie complètement, y compris en présence d'une foule !

— Je suis désolé, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Cette confession eut un tel impact sur Naruto qu'il s'immobilisa sur place, persuadé que la fin du monde était sur le point d'arriver. Mourrait-il avant de réaliser son rêve ? Il regarda le ciel pour se faire une idée, mais non, il était toujours aussi bleu et il n'y avait pas de raz-de-marée qui pointait à l'horizon.

— Sasuke ? Tu as bien dit que...

— Dépêche-toi ! le coupa Sasuke. Plus vite on aura vu Umino, le mieux ce sera !

Naruto eut la sagesse de ne pas insister à ce sujet, mais ses yeux pétillèrent singulièrement le reste du chemin. Il se plaça à la hauteur de Sasuke.

— Pourquoi tu veux voir Iruka, sérieusement ? Tu veux prendre tes responsabilités pour moi, c'est ça ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fit Sasuke en lui lançant un regard sévère. Comme je te l'ai dit, la situation est plus grave que ce que tu peux imaginer. J'ai besoin de ton... qui est-il pour toi, d'ailleurs ? Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de ton père ?

Naruto éclata de rire.

— Ça va pas ? Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour ça !

— Qui, alors ?

— C'est mon tuteur.

— C'est tout ?

— Ouais. C'est aussi l'un de mes meilleurs potes. Et il cuisine comme personne. Si tu restes à dîner, tu verras. Enfin, s'il revient du boulot assez tôt, sinon ce sera bouffe de supermarché(1) ou ramen pour nous.

Sasuke garda le silence. Puis :

— Pourquoi il t'a pris sous sa charge ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Eh bien... il n'a pas vraiment un travail facile, surtout s'il doit élever un enfant à côté... et regarde ce que ça a donné avec toi !

Naruto fit la grimace.

— Comment ça, « ce que ça a donné avec moi » ?

— Tu sais bien ! Un voyou qui cherche la baston à la moindre occasion ?

— En quoi c'est mal ?

Sasuke soupira. Il n'y avait décidément rien à tirer de Naruto de ce côté-là. Il était tellement ancré dans sa vision du monde et ses principes que le simple fait de lui faire remarquer que son comportement n'était pas normal le bloquait. Il décida d'appliquer une autre approche.

— Tu connais son métier, non ? Tu sais qu'il ne fait pas exactement quelques chose de légal, même si ça l'est sur le papier.

— La légalité, c'est relatif. Un homme doit suivre ses principes et son cœur, c'est la seule loi à laquelle il devrait se plier !

— Ouais, dis ça aux flics. Et aux victimes de la pègre.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es qu'un civil(2).

— En effet.

Sasuke soupira. Ce serait plus difficile que prévu. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait peur de se mettre en marge de la loi, non plus. En fait, si on suivait son raisonnement, sa décision de tuer Itachi, son propre frère, était loin d'être légale. Elle était même moralement condamnable.

Naruto prit la tête et les mena par un marché couvert que Sasuke ne connaissait pas.

— On ne va pas chez toi ? Je ne reconnais pas le chemin.

— Si, je prends mon chemin habituel. Ce matin, on était trop pressés alors j'ai pris le raccourci, mais par ici c'est beaucoup plus agréable et en plus Iruka m'a dit de lui ramener des trucs en rentrant ce matin.

— Des trucs ?

À peine Sasuke avait-il dit cela qu'un cri se fit entendre.

— Jeune maître(3) !

Un couple de personnes âgées leur faisait signe d'une poissonnerie toute proche. Le marché couvert, qui pourtant était déjà bien animé à leur arrivée, parut regagner en vigueur. Bientôt, des cris semblables résonnèrent de toutes parts, jetant Sasuke dans la confusion la plus totale.

— Jeune maître, bon retour !

— La journée s'est bien passée ?

— Je vous ai gardé des testicules de fugu !

— Chic ! s'écria Naruto en saisissant le sac qu'on lui tendait. Merci, Mme Kuroda ! Je demanderai à Iruka de me les préparer comme il faut !

— Comment va le maître(4) ?

— Bien, il bosse. Comme d'hab', quoi.

— Vous lui transmettrez nos salutations !

— Ouais, faites-moi confiance !

C'était très étrange comme scène, vraiment. Sasuke regarda partout pour essayer de voir s'il n'y avait pas des caméras cachées qui les filmaient, mais non, rien de tel. Les passants du marché couvert continuaient à saluer Naruto au passage, à lui donner des présents venant de leur boutique, à l'appeler « Jeune maître » avec tout le sérieux d'un personnel de maison.

— Eh, comment ça se fait que tout le monde te connaît ? fit-il en prenant Naruto par le bras afin d'attirer son attention. Je croyais que tu venais juste d'arriver dans la ville ?

Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant.

— C'est vrai mais Iruka bossait déjà ici à l'occasion et en plus, je suis né dans le coin. Certaines circonstances ont obligé Iruka à m'élever ailleurs mais maintenant que je suis presque un homme, il a jugé qu'il serait temps que je fasse un retour aux sources. Pour la succession, tu comprends ?

— Quelle succession ? Ne me dis pas que tu vis dans une grande propriété parce que franchement, ce que j'ai vu ce matin ressemblait plus à un appartement !

— Mais non, t'es bête ! Ça, c'est l'appart' d'Iruka, c'est tout ! J'ai pas encore l'âge pour réclamer mes biens, voyons !

— Hein ?

— Ah, on est arrivés !

Sasuke regarda en direction de la boutique que Naruto lui indiquait... et faillit tomber à la renverse. Une façade pétante de couleurs, des enseignes au néon d'un mauvais goût affiché, une foule de crieurs qui garnissaient le trottoir juste devant, des cris et de la vapeur qui sortaient de l'établissement... Naruto les avait emmenés devant un soapland(5) !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin ! Si quelqu'un de l'école nous voit là on va être renvoyés !

— Pas d'inquiétude, qui irait traîner ici, hein ?

Kakashi, pour commencer, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de personnes que Sasuke connaissait plus ou moins de vue. La bêtise de Naruto n'avait-elle donc pas de limites ? À moins qu'il ne se fiche complètement de sa réputation et de l'état de son dossier scolaire, ce qui était plus vraisemblable... Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Sasuke était pareil !

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi voulait-il qu'ils aillent dans ce genre d'établissement ? Ils sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas à aller voir les _companions_(6) !

— Voyons, je me demande si Rin est là...

Il avait une favorite, en plus ? Sasuke se retint de le tabasser immédiatement, mais c'était tout juste. Pour qui le prenait Naruto ? Il allait lui dire ses quatre vérités quand l'un des crieurs publics les remarqua.

— Jeune maître ? fit-il, interdit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ce genre d'endroit ?

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire.

— Salut, Iyashi. Rin est là ?

— Oui mais je sais pas si elle est occupée...

Un autre crieur vint se joindre à eux.

— Je l'ai vue avec Jiraiya tout-à-l'heure. Elle doit être dans son bureau.

— L'ermite pervers est dans le coin ? s'étonna Naruto. Et il est pas passé me voir d'abord ?

Les deux crieurs s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

— Un homme a quelquefois besoin de se ressourcer avant d'entamer toute action. Et notre établissement est le meilleur pour cela !

_Icha Icha Paradise_ : c'était le nom qu'arborait fièrement l'établissement. Sasuke eut la nausée. Étrangement, ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose...

— Ah ! s'écria-t-il en se souvenant soudain. Le livre porno de Kakashi !

Trois têtes curieuses se tournèrent dans sa direction. Sasuke rougit.

— Tiens, dit Iyashi, vous avez amené un camarade ? Bien que je sois très touché par la publicité que vous nous faites, jeune maître, je persiste à croire que vous êtes trop jeune.

— Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! hurla Sasuke, au comble de la gêne.

— Pourquoi deux jeunes gens vigoureux viendraient-ils dans notre établissement ? fit le deuxième crieur avec un clin d'œil. Allons, jeune homme, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. Au contraire, c'est tout naturel à votre âge d'être porté sur ce genre de choses...

Sasuke pointa un doigt furieux vers Naruto.

— Je suis venu à cause de lui ! Si j'avais su où il voulait nous amener, je ne l'aurais pas suivi !

— Oh, je vois, dit Iyashi en se tournant vers Naruto. Vous vouliez faire une surprise à votre ami. C'est très gentil de votre part, jeune maître.

Pour une fois, ce fut Naruto qui parut gêné. Il secoua frénétiquement les bras en signe de déni.

— Non, non, c'est pas pour ça ! Je veux seulement voir Rin, rien d'autre ! Sasuke était avec moi, c'est tout.

Iyashi et son compagnon se firent un clin d'œil de connivence.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr... Bon, on laisse passer parce que c'est vous, hein, jeune maître. Rin est dans son bureau, vous savez où ça se trouve. Donc qu'on ne vous voit pas traîner au niveau des salles de bain, hein ?

Ils gloussèrent ensemble, comme s'ils partageaient une bonne blague. Sasuke avait les poings qui lui démangeaient. En voyant la fumée commencer à sortir de ses oreilles, Naruto le poussa par les épaules en direction de l'entrée.

— Merci ! cria-t-il en se dépêchant d'éloigner Sasuke.

La décoration intérieure du soapland était aussi tapageuse qu'à l'extérieur, avec une abondance de couleurs flashy et de lumières trop vives. Sasuke esquiva deux clients aux airs lubriques qui discutaient à haute voix de leur favorite du mois, faillit glisser sur un morceau de savon oublié et se prit les pieds sur le tapis devant le comptoir à l'entrée, tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise. De son côté, Naruto faisait comme si de rien n'était : il salua la fille de l'accueil, échangea quelques poignées de main vigoureuses avec des clients qui rentraient et sortaient, se laissa embrasser sur la joue par des filles en sous-vêtements qui venaient renouveler leur réserve de savon ou de lubrifiant au distributeur près du comptoir. Sasuke pouvait sentir sa jauge de colère monter en bloc.

— Tu viens ? dit Naruto en lui prenant la main. Je vais te présenter Rin. Tu verras, elle est très gentille !

— Je te préviens, fit Sasuke entre les dents, si jamais ta maîtresse me fait chier...

Naruto lui jeta un regard confus.

— Hein ? De quelle maîtresse tu parles ?

— Cette Rin ! hurla Sasuke sans se soucier des regards choqués tournés vers eux.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux... puis éclata de rire, à la grande consternation de Sasuke. Il le saisit par le col de son uniforme et leva le poing pour l'assommer.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Naruto s'essuya les larmes avec le revers de sa main.

— Sasuke, t'es bête ! Rin n'est pas ma maîtresse, voyons ! N'importe qui pourrait te le dire !

— Hein ?

— C'est juste une amie d'Iruka avec qui je dois récupérer un truc. Rien d'autre, promis ! C'est un peu comme une grande sœur, ce serait dégoûtant si on avait une relation sexuelle !

Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Autour d'eux, les gens étaient retournés à leurs affaires, sans plus faire attention à leur dispute. À croire que les personnes qui entouraient Naruto étaient blasées par ce genre de scène !

— C'est vrai ?

— Bien sûr ! Iruka la tuerait si elle osait me faire des avances !

Ok, cette fois Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou effrayé. Si Umino faisait ce genre de menace à une de ses prétendues amies, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait avec lui, Sasuke... et en plus, il connaissait ses affaires et son frère, Itachi. De quoi le convaincre que Sasuke était le pire parti qui soit pour Naruto.

Vraiment ? Quoi qu'on dise, c'était quand même bizarre, le réflexe qu'avaient les gens de ce quartier d'appeler Naruto « jeune maître »... De quelle lignée venait-il ? Sasuke ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque grande famille de Konoha qui s'appelait Uzumaki, et pourtant il en connaissait du monde dans la haute société...

— Naruto, tu ne serais pas...

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : surgissant de derrière une porte, une jeune femme les aperçut et les appela.

— Tiens, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Rin ! s'écria Naruto en lui faisant de grands signes, le tout en étant toujours retenu par Sasuke.

Rin les observa tout à tour, surprise. C'était une très belle femme : des cheveux châtains-roux qui s'arrêtaient aux épaules, un regard clair et un visage magnifique, elle aurait pu sans problème être mannequin. Elle releva les longues manches de son kimono et les invita à entrer dans son bureau.

— Comment vas-tu ?

Elle referma la porte, mit le verrou sans même demander qui était Sasuke. Apparemment, le seul fait qu'il soit avec Naruto suffisait pour elle.

— Bien, je suis à pas grand-chose de devenir le chef incontesté de mon lycée. Ah, je te présente Sasuke.

Sasuke s'inclina bien bas. Il avait tout de suite oublié sa dispute avec Naruto en apercevant Rin. Cette femme avait une forte présence, il n'y avait aucun doute. Qui était-elle ? Sûrement pas une femme ordinaire, ça sautait aux yeux. Elle lui fit un large sourire et s'inclina elle aussi de manière polie.

— Enchanté, dit-il. Je suis Sasuke Uchiha.

Rin ne montra aucun signe qu'elle reconnaissait son nom de famille.

— Je m'appelle Rin Umino, fit-elle humblement. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Sasuke sursauta en entendant son nom de famille.

— Excusez-moi, mais seriez-vous liée à Iruka Umino ?

— Oh, vous connaissez Iruka ? Il s'agit d'un cousin éloigné.

— Je vois.

Naruto le prit soudain dans ses bras et tonna avec une joie désarmante :

— Sasuke est mon petit ami !

Un grand silence se fit. Puis Rin dit :

— Oh, c'est vrai ?

Dans son embarras, Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que d'écraser impitoyablement Naruto sous ses pieds.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru n'était jamais allé chez les Hyûga mais il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre : un vaste domaine familial traditionnel qui s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares, un peu à l'écart de la ville, une maison immense avec une flopée de serviteurs qui les colleraient aux talons sitôt le portail passé et des manières ostentatoires qui accompagnaient le statut d'une des familles les plus puissantes de Konoha. Venant lui-même d'une famille réputée, il avait un peu l'habitude de se tenir même si ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

— Bienvenue, firent les serviteurs en s'inclinant sur leur passage.

Neji et Hinata allèrent se changer tandis que Shikamaru attendit dans une vaste salle de cérémonie du thé. On avait voulu lui prêter des vêtements plus traditionnels pour l'occasion mais il avait poliment décliné l'offre : tous ces chichis, c'était pas son truc. Il était venu pour discuter, pas pour faire toutes ces simagrées. Sa mère l'aurait sans doute frappé en le voyant se comporter aussi mal mais il s'en fichait bien : si les Hyûga ne voulaient pas le prendre tel qu'il était, ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Son père était du même avis, c'est pourquoi les Nara n'avaient que très peu de relations avec les Hyûga, au grand regret de Yoshino Nara qui aurait bien voulu que son fils apprenne les bonnes manières à leur contact.

Eh bien, c'était pas mal parti. Pour quelle raison Neji l'avait-il invité si brusquement ? Afin de tisser les relations professionnelles que leurs parents n'avaient jamais pu établir ? Ou était-ce en rapport avec les événements qui avaient suivi la venue de Naruto ? À moins que ce ne soit à cause de ces drôles de rumeurs qui circulaient depuis quelques temps à propos de la famille Uchiha, rumeurs colportées par ces hommes venus de la ville voisine, Oto...

Non, vraiment, tout ça était bien mystérieux. Certes, depuis quelques semaines déjà Neji et lui se parlaient de plus en plus à cause de toutes ces choses étranges qui leur tombaient dessus, mais ce n'était quand même pas au point de s'inviter à prendre le thé. À moins qu'il ne veuille le tester...

— Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

Neji avait réapparu sans que Shikamaru s'en aperçoive. Mauvais, ça : il était donc en mesure de surprendre Shikamaru. De plus, il était chez lui, en terrain connu. Accepter les yeux fermés était peut-être une erreur tactique.

— C'est rien. J'admirais le paysage.

C'est vrai qu'il était très beau : outre que la salle était décorée avec le plus grand soin, elle s'ouvrait aussi sur un jardin japonais magnifique soigneusement entretenu par des maîtres jardiniers. Les Hyûga ne demandaient que le meilleur.

Neji n'était pas en reste. Il avait enfilé un kimono d'homme très simple mais qui attirait le regard du premier coup d'œil, tant la coupe était raffinée, le tissu délicat. Shikamaru se retint de le regarder trop longtemps, mais c'était difficile : la tenue lui allait si bien...

— Et Hinata ? Elle ne vient pas nous rejoindre ?

— Elle a été appelée par son père. Elle viendra plus tard, si tu es encore là.

— Ah.

Une femme apparut alors, portant tous les instruments nécessaires à la cérémonie. D'âge mûr, ses longs cheveux étaient arrangés avec soin par-dessus un kimono à dominance de blanc. Neji lui accorda à peine un regard. Était-elle d'une branche inférieure ? Ils la laissèrent préparer le thé en silence, leur servir les confiseries avec une dignité impériale. Puis elle partit sans rien ajouter.

— C'est bizarre, lâcha Shikamaru à son départ.

— Quoi donc ?

— Votre rituel.

Neji ne répondit pas. Shikamaru en avait-il trop dit ? Il avait l'habitude de se montrer direct sauf si cela le désavantageait. Cette remarque n'était quand même pas un manquement à l'étiquette, si ?

Sans que rien ne le justifie, Neji se mit soudain à rire doucement.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres, dit-il avec un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Shikamaru un peu plus fort.

Ça n'allait pas, mais pas du tout ! Ne s'était-il pas promis de ne pas trop attendre de cette confrontation ? Neji ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'il troublait Shikamaru à ce point ! Pour faire bonne mesure, Shikamaru engloutit toute une assiettée de gâteaux sans se soucier de paraître pour un glouton ; il avait d'autres problèmes autrement plus graves. Neji le regarda faire, l'air curieux.

— C'est bon ?

— Ouais, délicieux. On devrait inviter Chôji, la prochaine fois. Il se régalerait.

— J'y penserais.

Puis plus rien pendant dix bonnes minutes, le temps qu'il finisse toutes les confiseries. Côté conversation, c'était un four.

— Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, dit enfin Neji.

— Ah.

Ils contemplèrent leur thé froid, sans y toucher. Ça commençait à friser le ridicule.

— C'est à propos de Sasuke ? lança Shikamaru au hasard.

Neji parut surpris.

— On ne peut rien te cacher, on dirait. Ta réputation n'est pas surfaite.

— Ah ouais ? T'es sûr ?

Neji hocha la tête.

— J'ai entendu d'étranges rumeurs sur les Uchiha. Je suppose que tu dois les connaître aussi.

Shikamaru but une gorgée de thé froid.

— Ouais. Elles sont vraies, tu crois ? Les affaires des entreprises Uchiha m'ont l'air aussi florissantes que d'habitude.

— Sauf que beaucoup de gens se demandent d'où leur viennent tous ces fonds, justement. Ils ne traitent pas avec leurs associés habituels. Et puis...

— Oui ?

— J'ai entendu Sarutobi senior en parler à mon oncle, la semaine dernière. Ces corps qu'on a retrouvé dans ce terrain vague qui leur appartient.

— Ouais. Mais on n'est sûr de rien, hein. Ils gardent leurs secrets dans leurs murs. Comme chacune des familles de la ville. Rien de nouveau.

— Nous n'avons pas de cadavres enterrés illégalement sur nos terres ! s'écria Neji en se levant.

Shikamaru eut un sourire désabusé. Neji avait beau dire, il savait par expérience qu'il y avait pas mal de squelettes dans les placards de chacun, dans cette ville. Ça faisait partie de la vie ici. Konoha était une ville très ancienne, avec ses familles qui remontaient à la période féodale. Dans ces conditions, il était difficile d'affirmer que telle ou telle famille était sans tache.

— Calme-toi, je n'ai jamais dit cela.

Neji se rassit, troublé. Shikamaru reprit la parole.

— Les langues vont bon train. On dit que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu les membres les plus âgés de cette illustre famille en public. La société va très bien mais quand on demande à voir le patron, on se heurte à un refus poli. Il est occupé. Il n'a pas le temps. Il est à l'étranger.

— Tu savais cela ?

— Mon père me laisse jeter un coup d'œil aux affaires familiales, à l'occasion. Après tout, je suis appelé à lui succéder un jour. Mais tu n'as pas cette excuse, je me trompe ?

Neji soutint son regard.

— Direct comme toujours, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

— Eh, tu n'es que le fils du deuxième fils, d'après ce qu'on dit. La vraie héritière, c'est Hinata. Ou Hanabi plutôt, non ?

Neji le fixa d'un air sévère.

— Je te serai gré de ne pas semer ce genre de rumeurs déplaisantes.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Voilà qu'ils se faisaient face comme des ennemis, à présent. Il avait bien fait de ne pas baisser sa garde.

— Ouais, comme si ça venait de moi. Faudrait que vous teniez en laisse tous ces serviteurs, ça fait pas propre ces langues qui travaillent.

Neji ne releva pas l'insulte, mais serra visiblement les poings. Shikamaru soupira. Quelle mauvaise blague !

— Écoute, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Moi aussi je veux comprendre ce qui se passe.

— Vraiment ?

— Crois-le ou pas, mais Sasuke est mon ami, aussi insupportable soit-il. Et j'aime bien ma petite tranquillité, or ce qui se trame dans l'ombre ressemble à tout sauf à ça. Tu en as parlé avec Hinata ?

— Non.

— Tu devrais. Tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger du monde, tu sais.

— Tais-toi !

Enfin, il réagissait, le grand président du Conseil des élèves ! Les yeux injectés de rage, il fit un mouvement menaçant en direction de Shikamaru, prêt à se battre. Shikamaru leva les bras en signe de paix.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emportes. Je ne fais que dire la vérité vraie. En admettant que tu veuilles la tenir à l'écart, si ce que je pense est vrai, ce ne sera pas possible, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. En plus, elle est amoureuse de Naruto, ce qui ne facilite vraiment pas nos affaires.

Neji se retira d'un bloc.

— Tu as remarqué.

— Dur de pas. Elle est mignonne, ta cousine, mais c'est trop facile de la berner. C'est pour ça que ton oncle veut changer d'héritier, non ?

— Hinata... est pure. Toutes les intrigues de nos familles ne l'atteignent pas.

Shikamaru s'étira pour faire disparaître la tension de ses membres. Rester assis en tailleur, c'était pas l'idéal.

— Tu veux que je la demande en mariage ?

Neji lui lança un regard choqué. Shikamaru, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— J'ai rien contre elle, et même si j'ai l'air d'un bon à rien comme ça, je suis un bon parti. Ma famille est spécialisée dans l'industrie pharmaceutique et on est réglo, pas de risques qu'on se fasse attaquer. Elle vivrait en sécurité et toi tu pourrais respirer un peu, peut-être asseoir un peu plus ton autorité ici.

— Tu n'es pas celui qu'elle a choisi, dit Neji d'une voix tendue.

Shikamaru ricana.

— Ouais, comme si elle avait ses chances avec Naruto, tiens ! Remarque, si t'arrives à te débarrasser de Sasuke, ça peut marcher. Bien sûr, faudrait qu'elle passe devant toutes les autres filles et timide comme elle est, c'est pas gagné.

Le reste se passa trop vite pour que Shikamaru puisse réagir : Neji se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, face contre terre.

— Ouais, t'es pas... champion de karate pour rien, grogna Shikamaru qui étouffait à moitié sous son poids.

— Je ne te laisserai pas insulter ma cousine.

Quel imbécile il faisait ! Shikamaru s'était trop lâché et voilà le résultat. Mais c'était de la faute de Neji ! Quel besoin avait-il de surprotéger Hinata de la sorte ? Tout ça pour un stupide serment qui remontait à leur enfance !

Des excuses, tout ça. Shikamaru n'était pas assez hypocrite pour se voiler la face. En fait, il était jaloux, purement et simplement. Quand il disait que ces histoires d'hormones et d'amour étaient trop galère à mener !

— C'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ta cousine et ta famille.

Neji le lâcha, un peu à regret semblait-il. Tout en se frottant la nuque, Shikamaru l'observa du coin de l'œil mais rien dans son attitude ne laissait deviner ses sentiments. Il soupira.

— Ne va pas causer une mini-guerre parce que j'ai dit un mot de trop, hein. Ma mère m'écorcherait vif.

— Ce n'est dans l'intérêt de personne, dit Neji.

— Ouais.

Bon, ça au moins c'était réglé : Shikamaru n'avait aucune chance de conclure avec Neji. Mais genre, vraiment pas.

— On fait quoi, alors ?

— Pour l'instant, rien. Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments concrets.

— Vigilance constante, hein ?

— Oui.

— Ok. Peux pas dire que je le faisais pas déjà, mais si on s'y met à deux, on peux avoir des infos que l'autre ne peut pas obtenir seul. Bon plan.

Neji resta silencieux un long moment, à tel point que Shikamaru crut que leur tête-à-tête était fini. Il fit mine de se lever pour faire ses adieux et partir quand la voix de Neji se fit entendre. Elle était étrangement faible et timorée.

— Nous devrions sceller cet accord.

— Comme pour un contrat ?

— Oui.

— Ok, mais les paperasses, c'est pas trop ma spécialité. Tu veux qu'on écrive un truc et qu'on le signe ?

— Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Neji était un maître en arts martiaux, un athlète. Il était bien plus fort et se déplaçait bien plus vite que Shikamaru qui n'était qu'un traîne-savates à peine capable d'obtenir la moyenne en cours de sport. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il plaqua Shikamaru au sol sans que celui-ci puisse intervenir.

Ce qui était surprenant, par contre, ce fut le baiser maladroit qu'il lui colla sur les lèvres juste après.

— Affaire conclue, bafouilla-t-il avant de mettre Shikamaru à la porte.

Après tant d'émotions, Shikamaru eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver le chemin de sa maison...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes :**

La fic aurait été japonaise, j'aurais utilisé bon nombre de termes japonais notamment avec Naruto et son vocabulaire de yakuza. J'ai essayé de trouver des équivalents français mais en bon japonais ça aurait donné ça :

(1) Le supermarché auquel Naruto se réfère est un « konbini », une structure ouverte 24 heures sur 24 et qui vend de tout et de rien, y compris de la bouffe à faire réchauffer sur place et des cigarettes.

(2) Le terme japonais exact est « katagari », quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de la pègre.

(3) Le terme utilisé « Bocchan », un titre honorifique que l'on donne aux fils de bonnes familles et aux héritiers d'un clan puissant.

(4) « Sensei » peut être aussi bien utilisé pour un professeur que pour d'autres professions libérales telles que médecin, avocat etc.

(5) Un soapland (littéralement « pays du savon ») est un établissement de bains pour hommes où ils se font accueillir et laver par des jeunes femmes. Une sorte de lupanar à l'existence plus ou moins légale, en gros.

(6) Tiré de l'anglais, il s'agit des jeunes filles qui officient dans les soaplands. Des putes, quoi.


	11. Kick dans la face !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voilà la suite, profitez-en parce que d'ici la semaine prochaine, je retourne au boulot et je ne pourrai plus suivre le même rythme de parution.

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**11**

**Kick dans la face !**

**Tout se précipite !**

Kakashi avait beau être un pervers et un incompétent pour bien des élèves du lycée Konoha, il n'était pas moins très impliqué dans leur développement et leur vie scolaire. En quelque sorte. D'accord, il n'allait pas souvent chez eux sauf s'il y trouvait un avantage quelconque (comme le fait de manger comme un roi chez les Akimichi ou de se voir offrir quelques petites herbes « spéciales » par Nara père), mais il veillait sur eux d'une autre manière, de loin. Enfin presque. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se souciait d'eux. Même si leur vie privée ne le concernait pas vraiment et qu'il aurait préféré se jeter d'un pont plutôt que de se voir confier la garde des plus turbulents, comme le jeune mais néanmoins perturbant Shino ou ce sac d'embrouilles sur pattes qu'était son ami Kiba. Et ne parlons pas du nouveau, Naruto, avec ses sales manies de vouloir défier tout ce qui bouge ! Mais ça, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui l'était, c'est qu'il était un bon prof, quoi qu'on dise. Ou presque. En tout cas, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça s'il était encore là.

La meilleure preuve ? Malgré les mauvais échos qu'il avait entendus sur Naruto Uzumaki et tout le bordel qui avait suivi son arrivée au lycée, Kakashi continuait de lui enseigner les bases de l'éducation. Il restait son professeur principal, quoi ! D'accord, c'était une bonne graine de voyou et il finirait sans doute au trou en sortant du lycée, mais c'était pas un mauvais bougre au fond même si ses notes et son comportement laissaient à désirer. Et en plus, c'était un vrai crétin dans son genre, ça oui. Quelle idée d'afficher ainsi ses origines, au risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui ! Cette ville était plutôt tranquille si ce n'est quelques échauffourées entre familles, la routine en somme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agiter les esprits comme il le faisait ! Tsunade avait vraiment eu une idée saugrenue en l'acceptant ici, alors qu'il était plus approprié de le mettre au lycée Kuroki qui était le coin à emmerdes où les jeunes les plus difficiles de la ville finissaient. Enfin, comme le disait souvent Asuma, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait continuer à faire son taf. Rapport de la semaine : pas mal de combats impliquant Naruto, du raffut en veux-tu en-voilà, la présence illégale de stands de nourriture et de paris au sein de l'école, la création d'un club de cheerleading (que Kakashi approuvait à cent pour cent mais pas les parents d'élèves, allez savoir pourquoi), quelques plaintes notamment de la part de Mme Tsumon à cause de son fils qui avait fini à l'hôpital à cause de Shino Aburame. Que du bon plaisir, quoi. Fallait vraiment qu'il discute avec Naruto pour lui dire de se calmer. Et peut-être Shino, s'il était de bonne humeur et s'il consentait à lui parler plus de deux minutes. Peut-être Kakashi devait-il convoquer leurs parents ? Pourtant, ça s'était pas super bien passé la dernière fois avec Shiki Aburame, il avait encore des cicatrices de leur dernière confrontation directe...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kakashi ne remarqua pas la présence d'un nouvel arrivant près de sa salle de classe. Du moins, c'était ce qui aurait sauté aux yeux pour tout observateur normal : qu'il était distrait, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, tout bonnement. En réalité ? Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre comme ça par le premier venu ; et même s'il n'en avait pas forcément l'air au premier coup d'œil, il était sans cesse attentif à son environnement. C'était une vieille habitude qui remontait à sa jeunesse, avant qu'il ne devienne professeur, ou était-ce plus exact de parler d'instinct ?

Instinct ou pas, cet homme l'avait surpris, et ça c'était pas courant. Ça non.

— Bonjour.

Une voix douce mais ferme, sans accent notable. Kakashi avait affaire à un homme éduqué, ça s'entendait. Il posa les yeux sur un drôle de personnage habillé comme un employé de bureau. N'eût été ses longs cheveux bien serrés par un élastique et non coupés bien droit comme c'était l'usage et surtout la longue cicatrice en travers de son nez, Kakashi l'aurait pris sans problème pour un père de famille lambda venu s'enquérir des progrès de son enfant. Sa pose était humble, ses épaules affaissées en signe de soumission, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose en lui de pas banal. Kakashi n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigts dessus : était-ce le parfum de menace qui semblait empester l'air autour de lui ? Sa présence qu'il s'efforçait d'effacer derrière un masque de douceur et de politesse ? La manière particulière dont il regardait Kakashi, comme s'il voulait lire en lui ? Un peu de tout ça, peut-être. Une chose était sûre : Kakashi aurait eu tort de baisser sa garde.

— Bonjour, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

C'était pas terrible, comme prise de contact. L'inconnu lui fit un sourire innocent et s'inclina bien bas.

— Je m'appelle Iruka Umino, mon fils adoptif Naruto Uzumaki est arrivé récemment dans votre école. J'ai entendu dire que son professeur principal se trouvait encore ici. C'est vous ?

— Vous avez entendu dire ?

— Oui, par Mme Tsunade.

— Madame, hein ?

— Oui.

— C'est moi. Kakashi Hatake. Vous vouliez me parler ?

En voilà des manières ! Ça sonnait plus creux que la tête d'un mauvais élève un jour d'examen. Chacun se méfiait de l'autre, c'était assez amusant en fin de compte. Kakashi attrapa une chaise qu'il posa en face de son bureau. Tant pis pour le rapport et les corrections, elles pouvaient attendre. Il avait trouvé un nouveau sujet de distraction !

Umino s'installa pile en face de lui, sans le quitter des yeux et sans cesser de sourire. Ça commençait à devenir bigrement inquiétant. Kakashi toussa pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Hum, je n'ai pas bien saisi... Quel est votre travail déjà ?

**o-o-o**

À l'heure qu'il était, les cours devaient être finis depuis bien longtemps. Hijiri avait suivi les instructions de son médecin et avait fait une sieste pour se remettre de ses émotions. C'est qu'il en avait besoin, de forces, s'il voulait être prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait à son retour au lycée ! Des agressions en toutes sortes, c'était sûr, du moins le temps qu'il trouve Shino et qu'il s'explique. Serait-il accueilli par Kiba, comme quand il avait lancé un défi à Naruto ? Ou par les autres Plus ? Quelque part, ce serait un honneur de se faire attaquer par tous les Plus en même temps, mais il doutait qu'il fût assez intéressant pour apparaître sur leur radar... en particulier pour les filles. Il soupira. Dire qu'il avait toujours rêvé de sortir avec l'une d'elles, comme à peu près chaque mâle du lycée Konoha ! Il avait gagné le ticket gagnant... mais voilà, le Plus qui l'avait choisi se trouvait être un garçon, et le plus étrange de la bande par-dessus le marché ! À la limite, il aurait préféré que ce soit Sasuke, qui était plutôt mignon si on aimait le genre, ou Neji qui était responsable, un vrai modèle à suivre...

Pas la peine de se lamenter encore sur son sort, il l'avait déjà largement fait avant. Avec tout ce qui lui tombait régulièrement dessus, Hijiri avait appris à accepter tous les mauvais coups du sort qui lui arrivaient et à s'adapter pour survivre, ou du moins à laisser passer l'orage jusqu'à ce qu'il... quoi, au juste ? Dans les séries télévisées, les personnages passaient leur temps à dire que quand un mauvais événement arrivait, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'heureux qui n'allait pas tarder. Ou alors c'était une épreuve pour eux le temps qu'ils trouvent le bonheur. Il aurait bien aimé être le héros de son _drama_ préféré, celui où ce loser finissait avec la fille de ses rêves grâce à sa détermination et son bon cœur...

Ouais, fallait pas rêver éveillé non plus. Il espérait quoi, que Sakura ou Ino viendrait le réconforter pour ensuite lui tomber tout cuit dans les bras ? Et puis quoi encore ?

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Une infirmière qui voulait s'enquérir de sa situation ? Hijiri trouva cela très professionnel de leur part.

— Entrez !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître les filles auxquelles il pensait, justement ! Tout sourires, Sakura et Ino vinrent se poster autour de lui. Hijiri était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne pensa même pas à les saluer ; il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

— Bonjour, Hijriri ! s'écria Ino en posant un immense panier de fleurs sur la table de chevet. Ça va mieux ? Tiens, un cadeau pour que tu te rétablisses.

— Et moi j'ai apporté ça ! fit Sakura en lui tendant une boîte de chocolats. Tu aimes le sucré, j'espère ?

— J'a... j'adore !

Hijiri était aux anges. Surpris, mais aux anges. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait mais ce n'était pas grave, deux des beautés de sa classe étaient là, en sa présence ! Il se sentit soudain tout léger. Ino lui fit un grand sourire compatissant.

— Hinata n'a pas pu venir parce qu'elle devait rentrer avec son cousin mais elle te transmet ses amitiés.

— C'est... c'est très gentil de sa part !

— C'est normal, après ce que tu as fait pour nous hier, dit Sakura. On a été désolées d'apprendre pour Shino.

— Sakura ! la gronda Ino.

Sakura parut gênée.

— Oups, j'aurais peut-être pas dû remuer le couteau dans la plaie, désolée !

— C'est... pas grave, dit Hijiri.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était embarrassé ! Il avait sa sale tête du réveil, elles le considéraient sans doute comme un gars faible vu comme il s'était lamentablement évanoui en face de Shino et le prenaient en pitié, c'était sûr... mais bon dieu, que ça faisait du bien de se sentir le centre d'attention de ces demoiselles ! Si seulement Shino était aussi mignonne et surtout, une fille...

— On a parlé à Shino, dit Ino. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Il est désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hijiri, abasourdi.

— Euh... enfin, il n'a pas dit tout à fait ces mots-là mais il avait l'air déprimé en revenant... pour Shino, je veux dire...

— Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Kiba, ajouta Sakura. Il prend la chose très bien. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne te cassera pas la gueule par principe après ce que tu as fait pour nous, alors tu peux dormir tranquille. De toute façon, s'il essaye de te faire quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi et j'irai personnellement lui parler.

— Wow, c'est vachement héroïque de ta part, fit remarquer Ino.

Sakura serra le poing avec détermination.

— Bien entendu ! Je n'aime pas qu'on s'attaque aux faibles, tu le sais bien !

Elle avait dit cela sans trop réfléchir, en toute innocence. Il n'empêche, ça faisait mal bien là où il fallait. Hijiri en lâcha sa boîte de chocolats qui atterrit avec un bruit ronflant sur ses genoux.

— Euh, Sakura... fit Ino.

Sakura se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

— Ah... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hijiri, tu n'es pas faible, enfin pas exactement... et puis ton adversaire était Shino, alors c'est normal...

C'était le coup final pour Hijiri : il était si pathétique que les filles le prenaient en pitié et voulaient le défendre. Sa vie sociale était un désastre, son image irrémédiablement associée au « pauvre type qui s'était fait déclarer sa flamme par Shino tout ça pour finir à l'hôpital ».

— C'est décidé, s'écria-t-il en pleurs, demain je sors avec Shino !

Tout l'hôpital put entendre le cri de surprise de Sakura et d'Ino.

— Hein !!!

**o-o-o**

— Allez quoi, c'est pas la fin du monde ! T'en trouveras d'autres, des pauvres types à persécu... euh, à aimer !

Kiba tapa sur le dos de Shino, bien décidé à lui faire passer ce chagrin d'amour... ou quel que soit le nom qu'on aurait pu donner au truc qui plombait le moral de son pote. Ok, il avait été rejeté par ce gars qu'il aimait bien, mais c'était pas la première fois, fallait encaisser. Et revenir à la charge. C'est pourquoi, pour son bien, Kiba l'avait emmené dans un bon petit resto que lui avait conseillé sa sœur. Genre le coin où l'on servait de l'alcool à des mineurs comme eux sans leur poser de questions, même s'ils portaient encore leur uniforme. Tant qu'ils avaient la thune, c'était bon.

— Eh, pas la peine de rester comme ça. Bois un coup, tu verras ça ira mieux après.

— C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois que Sakura te jette.

— C'est pas pareil, ok ? Elle est timide. Ton gars là, il a juste peur de toi.

— Hum.

Shino plongea le nez dans son verre.

— Et puis après ? Recommence quand il reviendra. J'suis sûr que ça ira mieux.

— Tu crois ?

Non, mais c'était pas la peine de rabaisser Shino en le lui disant. Kiba lui servit une autre rasade de sake en voyant que son verre était vide et commanda par-dessus une pleine assiette de brochettes pour accompagner le tout.

— Puis d'abord, qu'est-ce tu lui trouves, à ce bâtard ?

— Ce n'est pas un bâtard. Il est mignon.

— Ouais, si tu le dis. C'est quand même un bon gros lâche, hein. Il passe son temps à se faire racketter. Et il en fout jamais une après les cours.

— Il va à son cours privé.

— Tout ça pour les notes qu'il se paye !

— Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as pas non plus les meilleures notes de la classe, fit remarquer Shino.

— Ok, tu m'as eu. Mais c'est quand même un pauvre type. Pourquoi tu veux sortir avec ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Sérieux ?

Là, Kiba comprenait plus rien. Quand on voulait sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non ? Comme pour lui avec Sakura. Il voulait sortir avec parce qu'elle était super mignonne, était bien gaulée et avait une super image auprès des gars du lycée. Il aurait formé une sacrée paire avec elle, genre couple le mieux assorti et le plus populaire. Ce qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout le cas de Shino et de Hijiri.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit Shino.

— Eh ! Me traite pas comme un demeuré ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

— Ce n'est pas le cas.

— Mes couilles !

— C'est vrai. Je le fais souvent mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Si je te dis que tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est que tu ne peux pas.

— Ah, parce que t'es pédé ?

Shino soupira. Ça ne lui arrivait que rarement et à chaque fois, c'était à cause de Kiba. Ils n'étaient pas amis d'enfance pour rien. Ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas disaient souvent que Shino ne traînait avec Kiba que pour lui en faire voir de belles, vu comme il le traitait en public. En vrai, ils étaient plus que ça : Shino reprenait Kiba sur sa connerie (et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il était con, hein ! C'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas le dire tout haut.) et Kiba mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie. L'un dans l'autre, ils avaient une bonne relation, quoique pas banale à cause de leur personnalité opposée.

— Là n'est pas la question, dit Shino. Peu importe la sexualité, c'est une chose qui ne s'explique pas, tout simplement. On ne commande pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

— Bien dit !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la grosse voix gaillarde qui avait repris Shino. Là, assis juste à côté d'eux devant le comptoir, un homme à la mine patibulaire levait vers eux son verre de sake, les joues déjà rosies par l'ivresse. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs qui lui battaient le dos et l'air ahuri d'un pervers dans la force de l'âge. Kiba remarqua qu'il était simplement habillé d'un kimono de voyage et de geta, comme ces samourai de l'ancien temps. C'était super démodé, tout ça.

— Il a raison, ton ami ! s'écria-t-il en les agrippant dans sa poigne. L'amour, le vrai, celui qu'on chante dans les karaoke, ça se laisse pas dicter sa raison ! Ça vous engloutit comme un tsunami pour vous recracher sur la plage, aussi nu et démuni qu'un nouveau-né ! Ah, c'est bien beau la jeunesse.

— Merci ? fit Shino, sans bouger.

Kiba n'était pas aussi gentil, ça non. Il se prenait pour qui, ce vieux schnock ? C'était du harcèlement sexuel !

— Hé, tu me lâches, le vieux ! hurla-t-il en se dégageant. Shino, reste pas là !

Pour lui faire plaisir, Shino voulut se dégager lui aussi mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il le serra plus fort et lança un regard de défi à Kiba.

— Eh, c'est mon nouvel ami, alors pas question de le laisser partir ! Là, tiens, mon garçon.

Sans demander son avis à personne, il colla un timbre pile sur le front de Shino. Une immonde grenouille rouge y était représentée.

— C'est la preuve que tu fais partie de mon fan-club !

Shino tâta son front, sans se débattre plus. Décolla le timbre et l'observa.

— Comme un insecte pris par une grenouille, grommela-t-il.

Son agresseur éclata de rire, ce qui tapa sur les nerfs de Kiba. Shino était donc déjà si saoul, qu'il ne faisait rien pour se défendre ? Eh bien, s'il ne réagissait pas, Kiba n'allait pas rester les bras croisés pendant que son meilleur pote se faisait agresser par cette enflure aux cheveux blancs !

— Je le répèterai pas, pépé, lâche mon ami ou j'te cogne !

L'homme lui fit un sourire de prédateur.

— Pourquoi pas, j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me frotter à la jeune génération du coin. T'en penses quoi, toi ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Shino. T'es partant pour aider ton ami ?

Shino l'observa longuement.

— Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Nous n'avons aucune chance. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ça et de revenir boire, dit-il à l'intention de Kiba.

Cette fois, Kiba vit rouge.

— Tu plaisantes ! Ce type est venu sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé, il nous fait chier et tu le laisses faire !

— Nous ne sommes pas de taille.

— Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! Eh, pépé, j'te prends dehors quand tu veux !

— Pourquoi pas maintenant ? ricana le « pépé ». et pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai un nom, mon garçon. Jiraiya. Souviens-t'en !

L'évocation de ce nom fit sursauter Shino, ce qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Kiba. Seulement, il était bien trop en rogne pour se soucier de ce genre de détails.

— Ouais, ben moi, c'est Kiba Inuzuka ! Tu ferais mieux de pas l'oublier, vieux schnock, parce que c'est le nom du gars qui va te botter le cul !

— Kiba...

— La ferme, Shino ! Si t'es pas cap' de défendre ton honneur tout seul, je vais le faire, moi !

Sans plus attendre Shino, Kiba et Jiraiya sortirent en trombe pour aller s'affronter dans la rue, là où ils ne pourraient rien casser (et par extension, payer les dégâts).

Shino soupira. Kiba n'était qu'un imbécile. En plus, il était parti sans régler la note alors qu'il avait dit qu'il invitait Shino !

— Le vieux non plus, il a pas payé, dit le patron en lui jetant un coup d'œil curieux.

— Je vais régler sa note.

— T'es sûr ? Je sais où trouver sa régulière.

— Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous dois combien ?

Le montant que lui donna le patron était excessif, mais guère étonnant au vu des risques qu'il prenait en servant de l'alcool à des mineurs. Shino paya comptant, sans discuter.

— Ce genre de choses arrive souvent ? demanda-t-il pour meubler la conversation le temps qu'on lui rende la monnaie. Les bagarres, je veux dire.

Le patron haussa les épaules. Il était bien bâti quoique son visage fut truffé de cicatrices. Shino remarqua qu'il lui manquait le petit doigt de la main droite.

— Tout le temps. C'est encore pire ces derniers jours à cause des problèmes de succession des familles dominantes du coin. Vous devriez pas rester, avec ton copain. Dis à tout ceux que tu peux de pas venir pendant quelques temps dans le quartier, aussi. Faudrait pas que des civils soient mêlés à ça.

La curiosité de Shino fut piquée à vif.

— À quoi ?

Le patron lui rendit la monnaie.

— Rien que les flics savent pas déjà. Ce serait dommage qu'ils vous embarquent par erreur, hein ? Je vois souvent ton copain traîner dans le coin. Faudrait pas qu'il se prenne une balle perdue...

— Oh, ce genre-là.

— Ouais, ce genre-là.

Shino n'insista pas. Il salua le patron, le remercia comme il se devait et partit à la recherche de Kiba.

Une guerre des gangs s'annonçait donc. Décidément, la vie devenait de plus en plus intéressante dans la pas si paisible ville de Konoha...

**o-o-o**

Neji soupira tout en rangeant sur un même plateau les instruments de la cérémonie du thé. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, si ce n'est la dernière partie. Quelle idée il avait eue d'agir de la sorte ! Preuve était faite que tout acte impulsif était à exclure. Que devait penser Shikamaru ? Certes, Neji avait remarqué depuis un bon moment déjà les œillades qu'il lui lançaient sans le vouloir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir en conséquence. Il aurait pu l'ignorer indéfiniment, après tout ! Que le fils aîné d'une famille telle que les Nara s'intéresse à lui était inconcevable, dangereux même...

Il délaissa le plateau pour s'enquérir de Hinata. La servante s'en chargerait, il était trop agité pour le porter jusqu'aux cuisines et ce n'était de toute manière pas son rôle. Chacun et chaque chose à sa place.

C'était ça le cœur du problème, pas vrai ? Neji savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de son ressort de s'intéresser d'aussi près aux affaires de leurs familles, mais il le faisait depuis si longtemps déjà pour protéger Hinata... et il avait tellement envie qu'on le reconnaisse enfin à sa juste valeur ! Tous ces carcans commençaient à lui peser, il voulait autre chose...

Non, il ne devait pas s'emporter de la sorte. Les responsabilités qu'on lui avait données en tant que président du Conseil des élèves lui avaient un peu trop monté à la tête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un peu de pouvoir dans un simple lycée local qu'il devait se croire le prochain héritier ! Cet honneur revenait à Hinata, personne d'autre.

Un bruit léger attira son attention, le frôlement léger du tissu sur les lattes en bois. Il était sur le point d'arriver dans la partie réservée aux membres de la famille principale quand il entendit un sanglot juste au détour du couloir. Hinata en surgit bientôt, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se jeta sur lui en l'apercevant.

— Oh, cousin Neji !

Surpris, Neji la laissa pleurer tout son content contre lui, lui caressa le dos en guise de soutien. Hinata ne le lâcha pas une seule fois.

— Hinata, ne fais pas l'enfant !

Cette fois, ce fut la mère de Hinata qui apparut, vêtue de son plus beau kimono. Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant Neji.

— Oh, Neji. Je ne savais pas que mon époux vous avait convoqué.

— Il ne l'a pas fait. Je venais chercher Hinata pour le dîner.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, conscients de ne pas jouer sur le même terrain. Sadako Hyûga était née Yamanaka ; c'est pourquoi ses cheveux à elle étaient blonds, contrairement à ceux de ses filles. Elle était très belle, quoique son type de beauté ne correspondît pas tellement aux critères des Hyûga qui préféraient un type plus traditionnel. En outre, son statut était largement plus élevé que celui de Neji mais elle n'était pas aussi bien acceptée et cela lui pesait, bien qu'elle ne le laissât que rarement voir. Neji, pour sa part, n'était pas de la famille principale mais la relation spéciale qu'il avait avec Hinata depuis l'enfance l'avait vite rendu indispensable.

— Cela ne me dérange pas, répondit-il. C'est mon devoir et je suis heureux de l'accomplir.

Sadako se mordit la lèvre.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir, Hinata est un peu perturbée. Je pense qu'il serait mieux si je lui apporte son dîner dans sa chambre.

Hinata leva vers lui ses yeux bouffis par le chagrin.

— Cousin Neji, je...

— Elle va se fiancer très prochainement, fit une voix profonde.

Hiashi Hyûga vint les rejoindre, aussi grave que d'ordinaire. Neji baissa la tête en signe de respect. Tout contre lui, Hinata se raidit.

— Cela peut paraître soudain, mais j'ai reçu une excellente proposition de la part du fils d'un associé. Il est un peu plus âgé, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Il vient d'une famille respectable.

— Il est ici ? demanda Neji, plus troublé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Pas étonnant que Hinata fût aussi bouleversée ! Elle qui était si romantique, qu'on lui impose ainsi le choix de son futur, cela devait lui briser le cœur ! Néanmoins, Neji ne pouvait pas montrer son mécontentement. Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas de quel parti il s'agissait, du moins.

— Il vient de partir. C'est un jeune homme respectable et j'espère que vous le traiterez comme tel.

— De quelle famille ?

— Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha, l'aîné. Je crois que vous connaissez son frère cadet ?

_**À suivre...**_


	12. Let's do it !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Il y a le début d'une scène de cul que j'aurais normalement dû censurer au vu des restrictions de Ffnet, mais étant donné que la scène entière est plus ou moins importante pour la suite... tant pis ! Il va sans dire que lorsqu'arrivera la vraie scène de cul, il y aura des coupes !

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**12**

**Let's do it !**

**La décision de Sasuke !**

Longtemps, Sasuke se demanderait s'il avait pris la bonne décision en suivant Naruto. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé Iruka à l'_Icha Icha Paradise_ et ce dernier n'était pas rentré chez lui de la nuit. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'attendre ; mais à minuit, Naruto décréta qu'il était trop tard et qu'Iruka ne reviendrait sans doute pas avant le lendemain. Sasuke ne savait pas trop s'il devait en être soulagé ou déçu.

— Bien, puisque je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je rentre donc chez moi. Nous avons école demain.

Naruto lui lança alors un regard intimidé.

— Euh... tu ne veux pas rester ici ?

— Il est tard, Naruto.

Son ami baissa les yeux et bafouilla :

— Je veux dire... comme hier soir... pour dormir.

À ces mots, le visage de Sasuke devint écarlate. Cela lui arrivait décidément trop souvent, ces derniers temps. Maudit soit Naruto et ses allusions grivoises !

— Je... Il faut que je rentre chez moi, je n'ai plus de vêtements. Et mes affaires de cours.

Quelle belle excuse ! En vérité, Sasuke brûlait d'envie de rester, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable, ils avaient à peine décidé de sortir ensemble... et que dirait Iruka s'il les surprenait encore le lendemain matin ? Devant lui, Naruto joua nerveusement avec l'un des coussins de son sofa.

— Euh... je pourrais peut-être aller chez toi, alors ? Pour rencontrer ta famille et tout ça...

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça dans ses veines.

— Non, fit-il d'un ton catégorique.

— Mais...

— Et puis, je vis tout seul.

— C'est encore mieux ! s'exclama un Naruto ravi.

— Quoi ?

Ils rougirent en même temps en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Tous les deux tout seuls, sans surveillance adulte... et ils sortaient ensemble maintenant. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable.

— Je... serais heureux de t'accueillir chez moi, si cela ne te dérange pas...

_Bien joué, Uchiha._ Non seulement Sasuke faisait quelque de pas très raisonnable au vu des problèmes qu'il avait (et si Itachi les faisait surveiller ? C'était trop risqué !) mais en plus, il se comportait comme une pucelle effarouchée... ce qui n'était pas exactement faux, mais quand même, il avait une image à préserver, quoi ! C'était d'un gênant ! Naruto se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il lui demandait ?

Ledit Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'engloutir dans une étreinte étouffante.

— Chouette ! Je t'aime, Sasuke !

— Quoi ?

Naruto lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue.

— Je t'aime ! C'est le principe quand deux personnes sortent ensemble, non ?

— Mais...

— Mais quoi ?

Sasuke soupira. C'était quasiment mission impossible de faire comprendre à Naruto les bienfaits de la discrétion, pourtant pour son bien et celui de cet imbécile il devait essayer. Il saisit Naruto par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Naruto, nous ne devons pas nous afficher de la sorte au lycée.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que nous sommes deux garçons !

— Et alors ? Shino a bien fait sa déclaration à Hijiri et il va bien !

— Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est Shino. Et il n'a pas réussi.

— T'inquiète, fit Naruto en riant. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Ceux qui râlent, je leur casse la gueule !

— Ce n'est pas le seul problème, continua Sasuke, très grave. Il y a aussi... nos familles.

Naruto soupira.

— Si c'est à cause d'Iruka, t'inquiète, il est pas du genre à rejeter quelqu'un parce qu'il a pas les même convictions que lui, sauf si c'est un pourri. Il comprendra. Chuis sûr qu'il t'aimera.

— Là n'est pas le problème. Je le connais déjà, même si cela a dû être un choc pour lui. Je peux concevoir qu'il comprenne... enfin, quand on voit certains de ses subordonnés...

— Ah, t'as rencontré Izumo et Kotetsu, hein ? s'écria Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils sont ensemble, ces deux-là. Depuis le collège, si j'en crois ce que dit Iruka. C'est extra, non ? Nous, on se connaît que depuis le lycée !

— C'est un autre problème, soupira Sasuke. Ça fait quoi ? À peine quelques semaines qu'on se connaît ? Tu crois pas qu'on va un peu vite ?

Naruto bomba le torse.

— Un homme, un vrai, croit en ses convictions et sait reconnaître les émois de son cœur ! Il ne cherche pas à fuir ses sentiments mais les embrasse dans toute leur splendeur !

— Oui, oui, soupira Sasuke, plus fatigué qu'il n'osait le dire. Tu es convaincu que tu es amoureux de moi...

— Pas toi ?

Sasuke piqua un autre fard. Fichus hormones qui le faisaient réagir de la sorte !

— Si, murmura-t-il. Je... t'aime beaucoup, Naruto.

— Alors c'est parfait ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à concrétiser cette union ! À moins que... tu ne veuilles pas ?

Sasuke soupira.

— Ce... ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Le truc, c'est que ça fait tellement... définitif. Et si on se trompait ?

— C'est pas possible. Je connais mon cœur.

— J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose du mien, chuchota Sasuke.

Naruto éclata de rire.

— T'es con ! Si t'es pas sûr, alors écoute-moi ! Moi je te dis qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre !

Sasuke ne put retenir son rire. Naruto était incroyable dans son genre ! Comment faisait-il pour croire à toutes les âneries qu'il débitait, et qui plus est, à les faire croire aux autres ? C'était miraculeux, quelque part.

— Tu es toujours sûr de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Qui tu es, quelle est ta place dans le monde, ce que sont les autres pour toi... À t'entendre, ça a l'air tellement facile !

— Ben je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être compliqué non plus...

— Tu sais quoi ? Je sais que tu as raison. Mais...

— Mais quoi, imbécile ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous empêcher de nous aimer, hein, je te le demande ?

Sasuke frissonna quand Naruto s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Un baiser sur sa joue, léger comme une brise. Ces lèvres étrangement douces qui remontèrent jusqu'aux siennes, qui les frôlèrent sans oser s'attarder... Sasuke était en extase. La main de Naruto s'attarda sur sa hanche, lui arracha un soupir.

— Naruto...

— Je t'aime, murmura Naruto dans le creux de son oreille.

Il était déjà trop tard pour protester. Sasuke se sentait faible et impuissant, ce qui ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, en face d'Itachi ce jour fatidique où... L'évocation de ce souvenir lui arracha un frisson d'horreur que Naruto prit pour de la crainte.

— N'aie pas peur, lui chuchota-t-il tout bas. Je ne te ferai pas de mal... du moins, pas dans ce domaine.

— Imbécile, répondit Sasuke, mais sa voix était bien timorée en cet instant.

Naruto lui lécha la joue, lui arrachant un gémissement. Sa main massa le haut de ses hanches, descendit sur sa fesse gauche, sans se presser, comme pour demander la permission. Sasuke se colla à lui, l'enlaça en frémissant de tous ses membres.

— Naruto...

— Je t'aime, ne cessait de répéter Naruto en lui couvrant le visage de baisers ardents. Mon Sasuke...

— Je... n'appartiens à... personne, réussit à articuler Sasuke avec la plus grande peine.

— Ce n'est pas... ce que je voulais... dire...

Leurs propos devenaient incohérents et ils s'en fichaient. Ne comptait que cette chaleur qui s'insinuait entre eux, ce sentiment de bien-être qui ne pourrait atteindre sa complétude qu'avec... quoi, exactement ? Sasuke avait peur de connaître la réponse, mais c'était si bon, Naruto était là, tout contre lui... lui chuchotait des mots d'amour sans grand sens, le torturait en le touchant, en respirant contre lui, en existant même.

— Naruto...

Ils reculèrent d'un même mouvement, trébuchèrent sur les meubles, le tapis, amas de membres empressés et enfiévrés qui ne demandaient qu'à s'agripper l'un l'autre. Naruto frotta son entrejambe contre celui de Sasuke, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler. Ils étaient excités et pouvaient le sentir à travers le tissu de leur pantalon ; l'air même semblait vibrer avec leurs gémissements.

Sans prévenir, Naruto arracha d'un geste la chemise de Sasuke, la passa par-dessus ses épaules. Les boutons volèrent dans la pièce ; ils les virent à peine. Sasuke sentit ses genoux se transformer en gelée quand Naruto passa sa langue sur un téton.

— Non ! Naruto ! Je...

— Sasuke... pantela Naruto. J'ai tellement... envie...

Sasuke n'avait plus aucune force, aucune volonté. Il laissa Naruto le déshabiller : le pantalon, qui tomba au sol et fut aussitôt oublié ; le slip, qui prit plus longtemps et qui fut jeté avec les autres pièces de vêtements Dieu sait où. Naruto l'allongea sur le sofa, entièrement nu, tremblant, attendant la suite sans pouvoir agir ou même y penser. Son sexe se dressait à la vue de Naruto, étalé comme une glace délicieuse qui ne demandait que ses attentions. Ce qu'il fit.

— Naruto !

Où avait-il appris à donner autant de plaisir ? Sasuke était sur le point de devenir fou. La langue de Naruto jouait sur sa verge, s'arrêtait un instant pour l'envelopper dans la caverne chaude et mouillée de sa gorge, titillait son prépuce en lui faisant pousser des cris de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

— Naruto... je...

Seul un coup de langue sur sa cuisse lui répondit. Naruto le mordilla un peu, puis revint à la tâche. Sasuke posa ses mains sur sa tête et arrêta son geste.

— Non ! Moi aussi je veux...

— Quoi ?

Maudit soit cette graine de loubard ! Naruto lui jeta un regard amusé entre ses cuisses, lui fit un clin d'œil qui lui fit réprimer un cri de honte.

— Je veux... à toi aussi...

Naruto remonta vers ses lèvres, lui colla un baiser langoureux. Sasuke pouvait sentir le goût particulier de son sexe sur sa langue.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Je suis un homme, un vrai ! grogna Sasuke. Ce que tu peux faire, moi aussi je le peux !

Cette remarque arracha un fou rire à Naruto.

— Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, beau gosse ! Je suis prêt !

Néanmoins, ils allèrent doucement, sous les injonctions de Naruto. Les mains de Sasuke tremblaient quand il voulut déshabiller son petit ami. La chemise, enlevée avec maladresse par des doigts gourds qui eurent grand-peine à défaire les boutons ; la braguette du pantalon tirée d'un coup brusque, la déchirant presque ; le slip qui glissa fébrilement sur les cuisses puissantes de Naruto. Son sexe apparut alors devant les yeux effarés de Sasuke, lequel dut se forcer à ne pas détourner le regard.

C'était un monstre ! Comment était-ce possible ? D'après ce que Sasuke avait vu dans les vestiaires du lycée, Naruto était pourtant d'une taille raisonnable quand il n'était pas excité, en étant même légèrement au-dessous de la moyenne... mais en érection, son sexe était gigantesque ! Sasuke à côté faisait figure d'un gamin !

— Pas mal, hein ? fit Naruto en remarquant l'expression de Sasuke.

— C'est... c'est...

Avec un tel engin, pas étonnant qu'il se la pète autant et qu'il insiste tout le temps sur sa virilité et tout le tralala ! Est-ce que c'était seulement humain ? Sasuke passa en revue tous les sexes mâles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir dans les vestiaires ou les bains publics, mais aucun de ceux-ci n'avaient été en érection. Naruto était-il surdimensionné ou était-ce Sasuke qui en avait une petite ? Difficile de le savoir en cet instant. Il aurait fallu mener des recherches, et Sasuke se voyait mal demander autour de lui quelles dimensions avaient les sexes de ses connaissances masculines quand ils étaient excités...

Sasuke avisa brusquement que c'était là une étrange question à se poser quand votre petit ami vous regardait comme si vous étiez une pièce de viande à savourer dans les prochaines minutes. Cette perspective le refroidit considérablement. Naruto ne s'en aperçut pas puisqu'il se jeta sur lui pour le serrer fort contre lui. Son membre se retrouva contre le ventre de Sasuke.

— Aïe !

Sasuke eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une matraque brûlante dans l'estomac, ce qui était assez désagréable.

— Sasuke... susurra Naruto, visiblement pressé de se défaire de son érection. J'ai tellement envie de toi... Je serai doux, promis !

Sasuke eut un haut-le-cœur. Naruto voulait donc le pénétrer ? Comme une fille ? Et avec ce _truc_ ?

— Pas question ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

Il repoussa violemment Naruto qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Le regard qu'il jeta à Sasuke était un mélange de surprise et de colère. Il se releva d'un bond, toujours excité ; son sexe se balança de manière cocasse devant les yeux de Sasuke qui en tout autre instant aurait trouvé cela drôle. Le problème, c'est que cette chose éléphantesque était censée se retrouver dans son corps selon Naruto et ça, c'était assez effrayant d'y penser...

Naruto ne se gêna pas pour lui exprimer son désaccord.

— Eh, Sasuke, tu me fais quoi là ? Je croyais que tu voulais le faire, non ?

Sasuke chercha frénétiquement ses vêtements et les enfila à la va-vite. Il n'avait plus du tout envie ; au diable Naruto et son machin gigantesque ! Il n'était pas une fille, ça n'entrerait jamais !

— Ne t'approche pas !

— Mais...

— Je suis sérieux ! Ne me touche pas !

Naruto s'en arrachait presque les cheveux de frustration.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sasuke finit de se rhabiller, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie sans oser croiser le regard de Naruto.

— Sasuke ! Tu t'en vas ? Mais...

— On se verra demain, le coupa Sasuke sans vergogne.

— Hein ? Mais...

— Au revoir.

Sans attendre la réponse de Naruto, Sasuke lui claqua la porte au nez.

**o-o-o**

Un autre jour qui se lève sur Konoha, une autre journée d'école en perspective. Hijiri inspira à grandes bouffées. Voilà, c'était le jour J : il revenait en cours. Bon, techniquement, il n'était parti qu'un après-midi, mais quelles heures mémorables ça avait été pour lui ! Il avait pris une décision qui allait sans doute décider du reste de sa (très courte) vie. Il allait sortir avec Shino Aburame.

— Naaan ! Je veux paaaas !!

Les regards que les autres élèves lui jetèrent oscillait entre le dégoût, la curiosité et le mépris ; il faut dire qu'il avait hurlé ça brusquement en s'accrochant au dernier arbre de l'allée qui menait à l'entrée du lycée. Il y avait bien un professeur pour les accueillir, mais soit par paresse, soit par désintérêt pour un si médiocre élève, il parut ne pas remarquer le drôle de comportement de Hijiri. Ce qui convenait très bien à ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas y aller, quoi ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui et ne plus revoir la lumière du jour, jamais ! C'était décidé, il allait devenir un paria et tant pis ce que diraient ses parents !

— Eh, qu'est-ce tu fous, Hijiri ?

Le corps de Hijiri fut pris d'un frisson violent : cette voix, c'était celle de Kiba et c'était bien connu, quand Kiba était dans les parages, Shino n'était généralement pas loin. Il se força à compter jusqu'à dix et tourna la tête vers son camarade.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit : non seulement Shino n'était visible nulle part, mais le visage de Kiba était couvert de bleus et de pansements, ainsi que le reste de son corps. Il traînait bien un peu le pied, aussi...

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'écria-t-il sans réfléchir. Une voiture t'a roulé dessus ou quoi ?

Les traits de Kiba devinrent hargneux.

— Quoi ? Tu me prends pour qui, un gamin qui sait pas traverser ?

Hijiri en tomba sur les fesses. Se ratatinant autant que possible, il cria :

— Pardon ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel.

— Panique pas, je vais pas te cogner ! J'vous jure, y'a des jours comme ça, on se demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de Shino !

— Pardon !

— Arrête de t'excuser ! Je vais pas te taper, je te dis !

Hijiri leva timidement les yeux vers Kiba puis, quand il fut sûr qu'il ne lui ferait rien, il se remit sur ses pieds. Les autres élèves faisaient mine de ne pas les observer, du moins pas ouvertement. Hijiri épousseta ses vêtements couverts de poussière et chercha Shino des yeux.

— Euh... Shino n'est pas avec toi ?

— T'as peur qu'il t'attaque ? T'inquiète, il est pas venu. Il avait un truc à régler avec son paternel, il viendra pas en cours aujourd'hui. T'as encore un jour pour toi, on dirait.

Étrangement, Hijiri se sentit... déçu. C'était ridicule ! S'il ne voyait pas Shino, c'était tant mieux, ça voulait dire qu'il avait un peu de répit avant le calvaire qui l'attendait à son retour ! Il poussa un gros soupir, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était par soulagement ou déception...

Après tout, se dit-il pour se raisonner, il avait eu tant de mal à prendre sa décision, tout ça pour rien. Si ça se trouve, le temps qu'il revienne en cours, Shino changerait d'avis et ne voudrait plus de Hijiri. C'était tant mieux, non ? Comme ça, Hijiri n'avait plus à sortir avec un garçon dont il ne voulait pas...

— Bon, ben je vais en classe alors... dit-il bêtement. Pour étudier.

— Ouais, vas-y, lavette.

Hijiri ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Kiba s'apprêtait déjà à partir quand il bégaya :

— Euh... c'est en rapport avec tes blessures ?

— Quoi ?

— Qu'il vienne pas. Pas que je m'en soucie, hein...

Kiba ricana.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Nan, c'est pas en rapport, si tu veux tout savoir. Il allait parfaitement bien quand je l'ai laissé hier. Il m'a juste appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'il viendrait pas. C'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive. Son père et lui, ils ont toujours des trucs à faire.

— Ah. D'accord.

— T'as fini avec les questions ? renifla Kiba. Je peux y aller ?

— Euh... oui. Merci.

— Et puis t'inquiète, il reviendra demain pour te demander encore une fois de sortir avec lui.

Hijiri sursauta.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble !

— Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de ses nouvelles, hein ?

— Pour... euh...

— Ouais, bouge. J'ai pas que ça à faire non plus.

Hijiri le laissa passer, plus dépité qu'il n'osait le dire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment sortir avec Shino... n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'était tellement persuadé qu'il devait le faire qu'il n'envisageait plus d'autre alternative ? C'était stupide de sa part ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas penser cela !

Malheureusement, ses lèvres bougèrent avant que son cerveau ne trouve la réponse à cette question existentielle.

— Kiba ? Si ça te dérange pas... je pourrais avoir le numéro de Shino ? S'il-te-plaît...

Kiba le regarda avec surprise.

— À quoi ça te servirait ?

— Euh...

Malgré tout, Kiba avait l'air assez content de lui. Il sortit son portable dernier cri, farfouilla un instant dans ses contacts et montra l'écran à Hijiri.

— Voilà, note.

Hijiri se dépêcha de sortir son propre portable. En moins de trente secondes, il avait enregistré le numéro de Shino dans son répertoire.

— Amuse-toi bien ! s'écria Kiba en partant.

Hijiri resta sur place, son téléphone entre les mains. L'écran affichait en grosses lettres : Shino.

— Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

**o-o-o**

Naruto se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Non seulement il se souvenait de la scène que lui avait fait Sasuke la veille, mais Iruka n'était pas là pour qu'il lui en parle. Son tuteur avait d'habitude de si bons conseils ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il devait aller à l'école, revoir Sasuke... Devait-il lui casser la gueule tout de suite ou demander des explications avant ? C'était tellement compliqué de sortir avec lui !

Il fixa le poster accroché au plafond. Qu'aurait fait le Hokage dans une telle situation ? Non pas qu'il ait sans doute jamais eu ce problème, il avait jamais aimé que les filles d'après ce que Naruto avait entendu dire...

— Et toi maman, t'aurais fait quoi ?

Le visage souriant d'une femme rousse l'observait de la table de chevet. Kushina Uzumaki avait été une très belle femme, sûre d'elle et de la direction qu'avait prise sa vie. Elle était morte avant que Naruto ait pu même prononcer son nom. Iruka la décrivait toujours en termes élogieux, encourageait Naruto à vivre comme elle, dans le respect de la vérité et des autres. D'après lui, Naruto avait hérité de son caractère. Pour son physique, il tenait plutôt de son père.

— Pas le temps de se morfondre, s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Une nouvelle journée commence !

Il prit une douche revigorante et enfila ses vêtements d'une traite. Comme petit-déjeuner : plusieurs excellents bols de ramen instantanés, et le voilà parti. Que les passants lui jettent des regards peu amènes sur le chemin, cela lui importait peu ! Il était le futur plus grand chef de gang du Japon, il n'allait pas passer son temps à se lamenter sur son sort parce qu'un pauvre type lui avait refusé ses faveurs ! Le monde était vaste !

Oui, mais voilà, ce pauvre type était quand même le rival de sa vie devenu petit ami. Cela changerait-il quelque chose à leur relation ? Sasuke était têtu dans son genre. Si seulement Naruto savait ce qui avait provoqué un tel comportement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ?

— Aaaarggghh !!!! hurla-t-il au beau milieu de la rue, surprenant plus d'une personne alentour. Il m'énerve !

— Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, crétin ?

Naruto leva les yeux sur une Sakura énervée qui le fixait comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Ça y est, tu perds la boule ?

Naruto ne put s'en empêcher : il sanglota sur son épaule, sans lui demander son avis.

— Sakuraaaa !!!

— Aaah ! M'approche pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ces mots atteignirent Naruto droit au cœur.

— Pas toi aussiiii !

— Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'as reçu un coup en trop, c'est ça ? Je savais bien que c'était pas sain, de se battre autant !

Même dans sa douleur, Naruto ne pouvait la laisser parler ainsi de son style de vie. Il se remit d'aplomb en un instant, leva le poing vers elle.

— La baston est une activité très saine !

— Cause toujours.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'es une fille !

Sakura parut très contrariée.

— Je vois pas le rapport !

Naruto lui tira la langue.

— T'as raison, c'est pas comme si t'étais super féminine non plus !

Une partie de Naruto savait que ce n'était pas très juste pour elle et que Sakura était très féminine et mignonne, mais il était tellement frustré et fâché qu'il lui fallait faire sortir tout ça, et comme il n'y avait aucun homme digne de l'affronter dans les environs immédiats...

En tous les cas, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Sakura lui colla une beigne retentissante.

— T'es trop con !

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et partit en flèche vers le lycée. Naruto la suivit plus lentement en se frottant la joue. D'accord, il l'avait méritée, celle-là. Il soupira. C'était la faute de Sasuke, tout ça ! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé tout ce qu'il désirait ?

L'entrée au lycée fut bien morne. Naruto ignora les regards braqués sur le bleu qui se formait sur sa joue et se traîna jusqu'à son casier à chaussures. Il se tourna un instant vers l'extérieur pour fixer la cour, pensif. Tout le monde semblait si heureux de vivre aujourd'hui ! Il se devait de suivre leur exemple et de continuer à mener son existence comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, avec fierté et honneur. Que lui importait si Sasuke ne voulait pas de lui ? Il était Naruto Uzumaki !

Si perdu qu'il était dans ces nobles pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette menue qui se glissa à ses côtés en tremblant. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers le léger bruit à sa gauche qu'il fut assailli par une image étrange : Hinata, la cousine de Neji, qui s'inclinait devant lui en lui tendant une enveloppe !

— Naruto ! Je te prie de lire cette lettre !

— Hein ?

Naruto prit la lettre sans réfléchir. Hinata recula un peu, les yeux rivés sur le plancher.

— Ce... ce... ce sont mes sentiments, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre. Hinata sembla prendre son souffle, puis, les poings serrés et les yeux fermés, elle cria :

— Sors avec moi, s'il-te-plaît !

Décidément, il y en avait des choses bizarres qui lui arrivaient en même temps ! Naruto fixa bêtement la lettre, Hinata, ses chaussures et la cour. Il repensa à Sasuke et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Hinata, une fille avec qui il n'avait jamais parlé (du moins pas dans ses souvenirs) lui faisait ouvertement une déclaration et cet imbécile de Sasuke n'osait même pas venir le voir dès le matin pour s'expliquer comme un homme ? Quel genre de rival faisait-il ? Ce fut la colère qui le fit agir inconsidérément.

— Tu sais quoi, Hinata, j'accepte.

La jeune fille devint écarlate, faillit s'évanouir. Elle l'aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Neji qui apparut brusquement pour la soutenir.

— Hinata ! Où étais-tu passée, je te cherchais partout !

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, riant et pleurant à la fois. Neji en fut extrêmement confus.

— Tu sais quoi ? fit Naruto. On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous à sept heures ce soir devant la fontaine de la grande place. J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, finalement.

Et sans plus de façons, Naruto s'en alla.

**o-o-o**

Sasuke se sentait coupable, ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais.

La veille, il avait laissé planté Naruto au beau milieu de... ça. Sur le coup, il avait pris peur, mais il fallait avouer que sa conduite avait été assez ridicule. Que devait penser Naruto ! Et Sasuke, que devait-il penser de lui-même ? Il s'était toujours dit qu'il était courageux et raisonnable, pas comme cet imbécile de Naruto qui parlait sans réfléchir. Et voilà qu'il agissait comme une pucelle effarouchée ! D'accord, les proportions de Naruto étaient... problématiques, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour fuir comme ça !

Il s'était juré de s'excuser et de s'expliquer. Du moins, autant que le permettait la décence. Naruto n'était pas du genre rancunier, pas vrai ?

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Sasuke partit donc à l'école. Il arriva un peu en avance et en profita pour aller voir le tableau d'affichage, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il revint vers la sortie sans faire attention aux soupirs des filles qui le croisaient.

Au moment d'arriver aux casiers à chaussures, il vit la silhouette caractéristique de Naruto se découper devant la grande porte. Son ami lui tournait le dos. Sasuke s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il était nerveux. Il avait beau avoir retourné son discours cent fois dans sa tête depuis le réveil, arrivé devant les faits, il n'osait plus faire un pas. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Hinata.

Que voulait-elle à Naruto ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'aller d'elle-même parler à quelqu'un. Sasuke la laissa faire, se disant que cela lui donnerait quelques minutes de répit, le temps qu'il se calme et rassemble ses idées.

— Naruto ! Je te prie de lire cette lettre !

Si déjà cette dernière phrase était surprenante, la déclaration suivante lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. Sans parler de la réponse de Naruto ! Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le croire. Naruto avait-il réellement accepté de sortir avec Hinata ?

— L'espèce de...

— Tu sais quoi ? fit Naruto qui n'avait pas une seule fois remarqué la présence de Sasuke. On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous à sept heures ce soir devant la fontaine de la grande place. J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, finalement.

Il osait donner rendez-vous à Hinata alors qu'il sortait déjà avec Sasuke ! L'immonde connard, pervers, traître, bon-à-rien...

— Eh, Sasuke, t'es déjà là ?

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à Kiba, prêt à mordre. Il avait serré les poings si forts que ses mains devenaient blanches, mais il s'en fichait bien. Naruto s'en alla ; bon débarras ! Sasuke ne voulait surtout pas parler à ce sale type ! En fait, il ne voulait parler à personne !

— Fous-moi la paix !

— Hein ?

Il s'élança vers la salle de classe, furieux et blessé. Que Naruto sorte avec qui il voulait, que n'était plus son problème !

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

_**À suivre...**_


	13. Mets le paquet !

**Titre :** Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _UA High School_**, probablement du **_Yaoi_** par la suite, et du SasuNaru en prime. Un peu de **_Yuri _**aussi, tiens. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai mis aucune volonté artistique ou quoi que ce soit dans cette fic, je le fais juste parce que je le peux.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** On arrive à un tournant de la fic. On est pile à la moitié ; à la base, j'avais prévu 26 chapitres (« épisodes ») en deux saisons et si tout se passe bien, ça sera le cas. Comme il se passe beaucoup de choses avec beaucoup de gens, le chapitre est un poil plus long que d'habitude (eh, c'est la fin de la première saison après tout), mais je ne pense pas que ce sera trop gênant.

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**13**

**Mets le paquet !**

**Un rendez-vous inoubliable !**

Malgré tous les désagréments que ça lui apportait (comme le fait de passer une nuit blanche à retourner sans cesse dans sa tête la même scène), Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à oublier le baiser que lui avait donné Neji. C'était idiot, tout ça ! Ils n'avaient aucun avenir tous les deux, à supposer que Neji soit intéressé !

D'une, ils étaient des garçons, ce qui n'était pas bien vu. On avait beau dire qu'on était entré dans l'ère de la tolérance, la société japonaise n'avait pas de très bonnes dispositions vis-à-vis des homosexuels et autres déviants. De deux, puisqu'ils étaient des garçons, ils ne pouvaient se marier ni avoir d'enfants ! Pour un futur chef de famille tel que Shikamaru, ce n'était pas un petit problème, surtout qu'il était comme qui dirait fils unique. Pas d'héritier, fin de la lignée. Il était peut-être un tire-au-flanc mais il n'aurait jamais le cœur de décevoir son père de la sorte.

— Où sont passés tous tes rêves, hein bouffon ?

Depuis toujours, Shikamaru le répétait à qui voulait l'entendre : tout ce qu'il désirait dans la vie, c'était une existence pépère, sans risques et sans prise de tête. Il se marierait, prendrait la suite de son père en tant que directeur de son entreprise pharmaceutique et aurait deux enfants pour assurer la lignée, un garçon et une fille (en plus, deux c'était plus sûr qu'un : s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un ou que l'autre était, disons, pas attiré par les personnes du sexe opposé comme ça pouvait arriver parfois – bien que Shikamaru ne désignât personne en particulier, bien entendu ! C'était juste une idée en l'air – eh bien, il y avait toujours le second pour reprendre le flambeau.)

— Eh, Shikamaru, ça va pas ?

Shikamaru fit un sourire crispé à son meilleur ami, Chôji. Il était encore tôt : l'école ne commencerait que dans une demi-heure, ils avaient le temps. Chôji était toujours en avance pour pouvoir dévaliser les distributeurs de bouffe du lycée avant le début des cours ; quant à Shikamaru, d'ordinaire, c'était tout juste s'il n'était pas en retard un jour sur deux, sa paresse aidant. Il lui était parfois très difficile de sortir du lit.

Alors que faisait-il là si tôt, assis à l'une des tables de pique-nique de la cour ?

— Ça te ressemble pas d'arriver aussi tôt, fit justement remarquer Chôji. T'es malade ?

Malade d'amour, fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Shikamaru, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il oublie cette dangereuse attirance, aussi bien pour son épanouissement personnel que pour la future carrière de Neji. Il attrapa l'un des paquets de chips que Chôji avait étalé devant lui et se mit à grignoter sans conviction. Eût-il été un autre, Chôji l'aurait déjà un peu bousculé pour avoir osé toucher à sa nourriture ; mais comme ils étaient meilleurs amis, ce dernier se contenta de le regarder sans comprendre.

— T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Chôji pour la troisième fois.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux. Fichues hormones ; fichue adolescence qui lui faisait tourner la tête. S'il avait su tous les problèmes que lui apporterait son entrée dans cette période de sa vie, il aurait passé son tour, merci bien.

— Dis, Chôji, je peux te poser une question ?

— Tu viens de le faire.

— Non, une vraie, une qui est... personnelle.

— Vas-y.

— Ce type là, le tuteur de Naruto... tu te souviens de lui ?

Shikamaru vit Chôji piquer un fard. Question stupide.

— Tu-tu-tu... tu veux parler de M. Iruka ?

— Ouais, lui. Qu'est-ce tu lui trouves ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne lui trouve rien du tout !

Ce disant, Chôji suait abondamment et évitait de croiser le regard de Shikamaru. Lequel se dit qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas y passer des heures.

— Je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, tu sais. J'ai bien vu que tu l'aimais bien.

Chôji lui jeta alors un étrange regard... et soupira.

— Ah, ça. Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

— Ah ouais ?

Son ami regarda autour de lui, puis, satisfait de voir que personne ne les épiait, il sourit.

— T'as pas remarqué ? Il ressemble à ta mère. Et par extension, à toi.

Il prit le paquet de chips que Shikamaru tenait entre les mains, le finit en quelques bouchées. En face, Shikamaru faisait la grimace.

— Quoi ?

— Tu te souviens quand on était petits ? Quand on a fait connaissance. On a juré qu'on serait les meilleurs amis du monde pour toujours. Comme j'étais pas très fut'-fut' à l'époque et que je savais pas forcément ce que ça impliquait, j'ai même dit qu'on se marierait plus tard.

— Ouais, mais on n'était que des gosses, non ?

Chôji poussa un petit rire.

— Sauf que moi, j'étais très sérieux. Enfin presque.

— Quoi ?

Chôji haussa les épaules.

— Fais pas cette tête. Tu sais bien qu'on est pas très versés préjugés dans ma famille, à cause de notre... petit problème physique. Ma mère était persuadée que c'était parce que j'étais homosexuel, donc elle m'a répété que c'était pas grave, que c'était normal que j'éprouve ce genre de sentiments et que c'était pas sale. Elle a tellement bien fait que je me suis persuadé que j'étais amoureux de toi.

— Quoi ? s'écria Shikamaru. Comment ça se fait que je suis pas au courant ?

— Parce que ça s'est passé pendant les vacances. Ton père t'avait emmené dans les Caraïbes. Je pensais te le dire à ton retour, mais entretemps, j'avais découvert que j'étais pas vraiment homosexuel, j'étais juste dans une phase où je croyais qu'il serait plus facile de me mettre avec toi, parce que t'étais presque mon seul ami. Tu saisis ?

— Pas vraiment...

— Enfin bref, ta mère était restée, tu te souviens ?

— Ouais, elle s'était cassée la jambe et pouvait pas venir, mais je vois pas le rapport...

— Elle m'a invité à lui rendre visite de temps en temps, par politesse. Je crois bien qu'elle a été mon second amour après toi, même s'il s'est rien passé du tout parce que j'étais qu'un gamin qui comprenait pas bien et qu'elle s'en fichait, de moi, elle voyait que ton père. En fait, elle a passé tout l'été à lui casser du sucre sur le dos. En même temps, ça m'a permis de voir que je préférais quand même les filles.

— Quoi ?

Ça faisait un peu trop de révélations en même temps. Shikamaru se prit la tête entre les mains, se pinça la joue pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. La douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Le pire, c'est que Chôji lui disait tout ça comme s'il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps !

— Attends, t'étais amoureux de moi, puis de ma mère ?

— C'est ça. T'inquiète, ça m'a passé. Le truc, c'est que M. Iruka vous ressemble à tous les deux. Sur le coup, quand on l'a rencontré, ça m'a un peu surpris.

— Mais...

— Je vais mieux, t'inquiète. Sauf que maintenant, je suis en train de me demander si j'ai pas un type particulier, tu vois ? Brun, les cheveux attachés en arrière...

— Quoi ?

Shikamaru se surprit à s'éloigner un peu en glissant à l'autre bout du banc sur lequel ils étaient installés. Chôji ne fit qu'en rire.

— T'as pas à t'en faire ! J'éprouve plus rien pour toi ou ta mère.

— Pourquoi ma mère ? demanda brusquement Shikamaru. C'est une vraie mégère !

— Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'elle que tu préfères les garçons ? demanda Chôji avec un sourire amusé.

Shikamaru faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

— Quoi ?

— Je devrais compter toutes les fois où tu dis ça. On devrait arriver à un joli chiffre.

— Mais... mais...

Il était inutile de nier, Chôji le connaissait trop bien pour croire une seule seconde à un mensonge de sa part. Dire qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour cacher ça aux yeux du monde !

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

— Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu la façon dont tu couves Neji des yeux !

Shikamaru gémit.

— Merde, je pensais pas que ça se voyait autant !

— Mais non, je te connais, c'est tout.

Le tout dit simplement, entre deux bouchées de chips. Chôji était décidément un gars extra, la crème des crèmes. Il n'y avait que lui pour pas en faire tout un plat ou essayer de critiquer Shikamaru.

— T'y crois, toi ?

Chôji cessa de manger un instant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis il haussa les épaules.

— C'est bizarre, mais pourquoi pas. Le problème, c'est lui. Il est pas du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un, que ce soit un mec ou une fille. Ten-Ten, peut-être, ils sont tout le temps ensemble et ils font partie du même club...

Shikamaru ricana.

— Ça se peut pas, elle est lesbienne, ça se voit trop.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. Alors je sais pas. Avec sa cousine, peut-être...

— C'est dégoûtant ! fit Shikamaru en riant.

— Eh, comme si ça se faisait pas dans nos familles ! Ta mère est pas une cousine éloignée de ton père ? Ils se ressemblent tellement, des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont frère et sœur ! Y'a de quoi vous choquer un gamin à vie, moi j'te dis !

Il marquait un point. Shikamaru soupira.

— M'en parle pas. Avec tous ces croisements, c'est un miracle qu'on n'ait pas encore de consanguins. Finalement, être pédé, c'est peut-être un moindre mal.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Chôji mangeait et Shikamaru était plongé dans ses pensées.

— J'ai peut-être une chance, dit-il enfin.

— Pour ?

— Avec Neji. On a parlé affaires chez lui hier soir, et pour conclure il m'a embrassé.

Chôji cessa de mâchonner et fixa sur lui des yeux ronds.

— Oh.

— Ouais. C'est dingue, hein ?

— Et tu vas faire quoi ?

— J'en sais fichtrement rien.

Chôji jeta son paquet vide.

— Saute-lui dessus. Ça lui ferait pas de mal.

— Quoi ?

— Ben... j'ai envie que tu sois heureux et lui il aurait besoin de... tu sais. Ça lui ferait pas de mal, avoue.

Pour la peine, Shikamaru éclata de rire.

— T'es vraiment le meilleur, tu le sais ?

Chôji renifla.

— Dis ça à toutes les filles qui se trouvent trop bien pour moi.

**o-o-o**

La journée fut très longue pour la classe.

Sasuke ne pouvait oublier la trahison de Naruto et rendait la vie impossible à tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole. Plus d'une fois, les filles de la classe, Sakura et Ino en tête, voulurent lui remonter le moral ; elles finissaient toutes éconduites. C'était à peine s'il ne les insultait pas. Son regard traînait tout le temps du côté de la place vide de Naruto ; il serrait alors les poings, grinçait des dents et se jurait de lui faire payer sa conduite à la première occasion. Mais en privé, cela allait de soi, car il ne voulait vraiment pas étaler sa honte devant tout le monde. Naruto ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Shikamaru pensait au baiser de Neji et n'arrivait même plus à faire la sieste en cours. Tenter sa chance ou pas ? Ce n'était pas une petite décision à prendre. Ce serait trahir sa famille et celle de Neji, qui était très stricte sur la manière dont devait se conduire l'un de ses membres. Neji envisageait-il seulement d'avoir une relation avec lui, ou n'était-ce qu'un écart passager, un caprice généré par des années de frustration qui passerait dès qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause ? Shikamaru n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard des autres tout seul, merci bien. Ça lui pourrirait la vie et en plus, sa mère serait encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était à présent. Quelle barbe.

Dans son coin, Hijiri se disait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour à vivre et ne cessait de geindre, même s'il glissait de temps à autre sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer que le bout de papier sur lequel Kiba avait noté le numéro de Shino était toujours là. Il pensait à l'air terrible de Shino et son cœur ne cessait de battre plus fort (sans doute par terreur). Il avait hâte que les cours finissent, pour pouvoir contacter Shino et mettre les points sur les I ! Plus vite il serait fixé sur son avenir, moins il tremblerait en essayant d'imaginer tous les malheurs qui s'abattraient sur lui. Ou quelque chose du genre.

Hinata avait hâte d'être au soir, tout en ayant très peur. Comme Sasuke, son regard s'attardait sur la place de Naruto, elle riait et rougissait en même temps, c'était assez mignon en fin de compte. Ses doigts trituraient son cahier, ses stylos, tout ce qui lui passait par la main, tant elle était nerveuse. À un moment, Sakura lui demanda de lui prêter une gomme et elle n'entendit pas ; quand son amie lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention, elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri, ce qui amusa beaucoup le professeur Kakashi.

Les autres élèves ne comprenaient rien, sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'atmosphère tout en se disant que s'ils demandaient, un malheur arriverait sûrement, il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards furieux que Sasuke lançait à Hinata... Hinata qui tout à son bonheur, ne remarqua rien. À l'interclasse, elle échappa de peu à son ire grâce à l'aide de ses amies Ino et Sakura qui l'entraînèrent à l'écart pour la faire parler.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un élève qui passait près des trois filles apprit à l'école la surprenante nouvelle.

— Hinata sort avec Naruto ?

La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. La douce, la vertueuse Hinata Hyûga sortait avec le voyou numéro un du lycée ? Ça, c'était pas banal ! Qu'allait dire Neji, le président du Conseil des élèves ? Et le père de Hinata, qui était un homme influent et strict ? C'était comme dans cette histoire que le club de théâtre préparait pour la fête du lycée, _Roméo et Juliette_ ! Deux amoureux que leur naissance opposait, qui ne devraient pas sortir ensemble mais qui le faisaient quand même par amour ! Quel scoop !

— Tu peux pas être sérieuse ! couina Ino. C'est pas un garçon pour toi, voyons !

— Mais...

— Pour une fois, Ino a raison, dit Sakura. Ce type est le pire spécimen de mâle macho que je connaisse ! Il te mérite pas !

— Si, il me mérite ! s'écria Hinata.

Aussitôt, elle rougit de son audace. Sakura se frotta les tempes tandis qu'Ino s'arrachait presque les cheveux de frustration.

— Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que dirait ton cousin, hein ? s'écria-t-elle.

Sakura lui lança un regard approbateur. Bonne idée ! Hinata respectait plus que tout l'avis de son cousin Neji. Si ce dernier désapprouvait sa relation avec Naruto, cette mauvaise plaisanterie prendrait fin en un rien de temps.

— Cousin Neji le sait déjà, murmura Hinata, gênée. Il a été le premier à l'apprendre.

— Quoi ? firent ses amies en chœur.

Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'inclina bien bas devant ses amies, sans oser les regarder.

— Je suis désolée ! J'ai déjà pris ma décision !

Sakura secoua la tête.

— Mais Hinata...

— Juste cette fois, l'interrompit Hinata, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait, juste une fois.

— Il ne te rendra pas heureuse, dit Ino.

— C'est déjà plus que ce que je peux espérer.

Sakura la serra contre elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es l'un des filles les plus extraordinaires que je connaisse ! T'es jolie, féminine, gentille, douce, et tu sais t'occuper d'une maison. Que demander de plus ? T'as plein de garçons qui accepteraient de sortir avec toi avec plaisir !

— Oui, mais...

— Mais quoi ?

Hinata rougit de plus belle.

— Ils ne sont pas Naruto.

En entendant cela, Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard lourd de sens... et se mirent à rire.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? fit Ino. À quelle heure tu dois le voir ?

— À... à sept heures. Devant la fontaine de la grand-place.

— Les cours finissent à cinq heures et demi, dit Sakura. Ça nous donne tout juste le temps de te préparer pour ton rendez-vous galant.

— Hein ? Mais...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Ino en lui prenant la main. On va lui faire tourner la tête, à ton voyou ! Il n'oubliera pas de sitôt ce rendez-vous !

Et avec force rires, Sakura et Ino firent un plan détaillé de sa soirée et de la tenue qu'elle devrait porter. Elles n'approuvaient peut-être pas le choix de Hinata à cent pour cent, mais elles étaient amies et dans ce genre de cas, la solidarité féminine devait prévaloir.

Et qui sait ? Le fait de sortir avec la douce Hinata calmerait peut-être un peu ce bougre de Naruto...

**o-o-o**

En fin d'après-midi, Shino reçut deux coups de fil qui le plongèrent dans la perplexité, fait assez rare pour être mentionné. Le premier vint de Kiba. Son soit-disant meilleur ami lui cria dans le combiné qu'il s'était passé un truc incroyable : Hinata sortait avec Naruto et ils avaient rendez-vous dans une heure. Tous les Plus de la classe avaient décidé (avec l'aide plus ou moins forcée de Sakura et d'Ino) de jouer les chaperons au cas où ; Shino ne devait surtout pas manquer le spectacle.

— Et pourquoi je viendrais ? grommela Shino en écartant du pied le corps du garde étalé devant lui. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, figure-toi.

Comme finir de télécharger ces dossiers avant que le garde ne se réveille et ne donne l'alerte, mais ça, Kiba n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

— C'est trop fort ! Tu vas quand même pas rater ça ? C'est de Hinata dont on parle, Hinata ! Et elle sort avec Naruto !

— Je n'y crois pas, dit Shino sans s'émouvoir.

Plus que cinq secondes avant que le dossier soit transféré dans sa clé. Tout en parlant avec Kiba, il lâcha un virus en forme d'insecte qui effacerait toute trace de son passage en annihilant complètement le réseau. À l'autre bout du fil, Kiba n'arrêtait pas de crier pour marquer son enthousiasme. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment et que Shino ait neutralisé le système de surveillance !

— Ouais, je sais c'est incroyable, mais n'empêche ! T'aimerais pas voir ça ?

— Sasuke sera là ?

L'écran de l'ordinateur lui annonça que ça y est, c'était fait. Shino pouvait partir. Il empocha ses affaires.

Kiba siffla.

— Ouah, comment t'as deviné ? J'ai toujours dit que t'avais des pouvoirs, mais là...

— Alors il sera présent.

— Ouais, c'est Sakura qui lui a proposé. On pensait tous qu'il l'enverrait paître, surtout qu'aujourd'hui il était encore plus chiant que d'habitude, hein tu te rends compte ?

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, si ce que tu dis est vrai.

— Hein ?

— Rien. Qui y va, alors ?

— Sakura et Ino, bien sûr, c'est elles qui ont tout préparé. Sasuke. Ino a forcé Shikamaru et Chôji parce que selon elle, ils avaient besoin de plus de garçons. Et moi.

— Je serai là.

— Sérieux ? Cool !

Shino ne serait pas de trop, à vrai dire. Il doutait que Sasuke accepte aussi facilement cet état de fait. N'avait-il pas des vues sur Naruto ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce rendez-vous n'annonçait rien de bon. Naruto avait décidément le don de tout chambouler dans leur vie.

— Je préviens mon père et j'arrive.

— Ouais ! C'est génial ! On va...

Shino raccrocha au nez de Kiba, pas plus intéressé par ce qu'il avait à ajouter. Il lui fallait se hâter : il devait être sûr qu'aucun malencontreux indice qui traîne ne mènerait la police, ou pire, les dirigeants de cette entreprise à lui et en plus, son père lui demanderait certainement un rapport détaillé de son infiltration. À cause de ce fichu rendez-vous, il devrait sans doute reporter l'analyse des données à plus tard. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de ses camarades de classe ! En plus, la sienne n'était pas très glorieuse...

Une autre vibration de son portable l'arracha à ses pensées. Aucun nom n'apparut sur l'écran, ce qui était étrange : Shino n'avait jamais donné son numéro qu'à des gens de confiance. Il décrocha avec méfiance tout en fouillant la pièce aux infrarouges.

— Oui ?

— Euh... Shino ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Shino faillit pousser un cri de surprise : Hijiri ! Où avait-il eu son numéro, pourquoi l'appelait-il de son propre chef ? L'espace d'un instant, Shino craignit d'avoir ingéré sans le savoir une substance illicite qui lui aurait donné des hallucinations. Un piège qu'il avait bêtement négligé ? Cela expliquerait le coup de fil de Kiba et le fait que Hijiri lui parle librement.

— Je... euh...

Hijiri était aussi éloquent au téléphone que dans la vraie vie. Même s'il était aussi ému qu'on pouvait l'être dans ce genre de situation, Shino ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre type.

Ou peut-être pas. Shino savait qu'il fallait pas mal de cran pour se remettre d'une confrontation avec lui ; en outre, pour un lâche, Hijiri était assez courageux pour l'appeler alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs ?

— Où as-tu eu ce numéro ? demanda-t-il, prudent.

Il entendit très clairement Hijiri couiner de terreur à l'autre bout du fil, mais par miracle, il ne raccrocha pas.

— Pardon ! J'ai demandé à Kiba !

— Pourquoi ?

Hijiri prit une profonde inspiration.

— Je... voulais m'excuser. Pour hier.

— C'est rien. Tu as eu un choc.

— Euh... oui. Enfin non. C'était juste... euh... soudain ?

— C'est compréhensible.

Shino pouvait presque le voir : Hijiri ratatiné dans un coin, serrant désespérément le combiné contre son oreille tout en priant pour ne pas s'évanouir avant d'avoir raccroché. C'était pathétique. Shino n'avait jamais été aussi charmé de sa vie.

— Pourquoi voulais-tu tellement m'appeler ? Tu aurais pu attendre que je revienne.

— Je...

Il y eut un long silence. Shino crut que Hijiri s'était encore évanoui.

— Jeseraistrèsheureuxdesortiravectoisituveuxencore, dit alors Hijiri d'une traite.

— Quoi ?

Hijiri poussa un gémissement sourd.

— Je... je...

— J'ai bien compris, dit Shino. Tu en es certain ? Je pensais que tu... n'appréciais pas mes intentions.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit Hijiri d'une voix blanche, emplie de frayeur.

Shino eut l'irrésistible envie de l'avoir en face de lui pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et entendre ses cris de détresse. Il le désirait tellement que ses doigts tremblaient en tenant le combiné.

— Je reviendrai demain. Tu as besoin de temps pour te remettre. Si d'ici-là tu as la même réponse à me donner... nous aviserons.

— Ah ? Euh... d'accord ?

— Au revoir.

Il raccrocha. Pauvre Hijiri ! Le connaissant, il allait sans doute passer une nuit épouvantable. Shino avait hâte de le revoir, mais chaque chose en son temps : il n'avait aucun intérêt à le briser tout de suite. En fait, il voulait le garder aussi longtemps que possible.

— Un problème après l'autre. D'abord, sortir, puis Sasuke et Naruto.

Il n'empêche, il lui serait tellement agréable de passer sa langue sur la joue de Hijiri, pour voir s'il s'évanouirait de suite ou s'il crierait avant...

**o-o-o**

Au début, tout se passa le mieux du monde. Hinata, sous les conseils avisés de Sakura et d'Ino, s'était mise sur son trente-et-un : une jolie robe bleue qui dévoilait ses atouts féminins mais sans trop en faire, des sandales assorties et un chapeau de paille qui la rendaient très mignonne, elle était décidément à croquer. Les cheveux au vent, elle avait pris soin de préparer en un temps record un assortiment de plats divers qu'elle avait emporté dans un sac. Le temps était magnifique, Naruto l'attendait devant la fontaine. Elle lui sourit et ils partirent ensemble en direction du parc.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, ce fut la procession d'espions en lunettes de soleil qui les suivirent en se cachant derrière les poteaux et les buissons.

— Génial, on a l'air fins à jouer les ninja, grommela Shikamaru.

Ino lui asséna un coup sur la tête qui le fit taire.

— La ferme ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

— Comme si, dit Kiba. Hinata est trop gaga et Naruto, on dirait même pas qu'il est avec une jolie fille au bras, tellement il est dans les nuages. Quel con ! Si j'avais une aussi jolie fille que Hinata avec moi, je ferais attention qu'à elle !

— C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air bien, dit Chôji. C'est à peine s'il a regardé Hinata.

Sasuke ne dit rien de peur d'exploser. Il avait suivi docilement les autres depuis le début, car il voulait voir jusqu'où irait l'affaire. Chaque seconde passée à regarder Naruto se faire séduire par une autre était un supplice ; plus d'une fois, il fut tenté de sortir de sa cachette pour lui donner la raclée de sa vie. Il pouvait sentir le regard appuyé de Shino sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il à voix haute, aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres.

Pour quelle raison, vraiment ? Naruto n'était qu'un salaud qui avait profité de lui, un pervers qui s'attaquait à tout ce qui bouge. Que lui importait s'il avait changé de cible ? Que Hinata se fasse prendre, ça ne le regardait pas ! Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était tabasser Naruto pour avoir osé se moquer de lui.

Il serra les poings si fort qu'il pouvait sentir ses ongles percer sa peau, mais en cet instant, il s'en fichait bien. Il avait bien plus mal, à l'intérieur. C'était pathétique ! Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'espionner un garçon qui n'en valait pas la peine ! Tant de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête : il voulait rester, il voulait partir. Il voulait oublier Naruto, il voulait le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse sa marque. Que faire, que choisir ? Il allait devenir dingue !

Naruto et Hinata s'étaient arrêtés pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Hinata avait sorti son bentô, avait étalé ses trésors devant un Naruto pas vraiment intéressé qui avait le nez rivé au ciel. Les Plus se rapprochèrent jusqu'au buisson derrière eux, sortirent un instant la tête pour mieux les observer. Que la vision devait être cocasse ! Sasuke avait les nerfs en pelote ; et bien que la situation lui parût des plus ridicules, il imita les autres et retint son souffle. Tout ça à cause de Naruto !

— Mange ce que tu veux, dit Hinata d'une voix suave.

Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Sasuke, Hinata était une gentille fille. Et jolie avec ça, de bonne famille, riche et parfaite. Elle ferait une bien meilleure petite amie pour Naruto que Sasuke. C'était rageant, de savoir cela et de ne pouvoir rien y faire. Et pourquoi il interviendrait, d'ailleurs ? Naruto ne le méritait pas ! Sasuke était bien mieux sans lui !

— Ah ! s'écria Naruto en voyant enfin la nourriture.

Il avait l'air ravi ; on pouvait entendre son ventre crier famine. Sasuke sentit le sang couler le long de ses doigts : il avait écorché la peau de ses paumes avec ses ongles. Tout à leur spectacle, aucun de ses amis n'avait rien vu, si ce n'est Shino qui se contenta de hocher la tête avec tristesse.

Hinata s'apprêtait à nourrir Naruto en lui donnant la becquée. Ino poussa un soupir attendri, ce qui agaça beaucoup Sasuke sans qu'il osât rien y faire. Quand le banc cassa brusquement, projetant Hinata sur Naruto, et que tout le monde dévoila sa présence dans un cri général, il fit semblant d'être juste surpris comme les autres, car que pouvait-il faire d'autre, hein ? Hurler sa colère et sa jalousie comme son cœur lui criait de faire, causer une scène qui les mettrait non seulement dans l'embarras mais qui risquait aussi de briser le peu de liens d'amitié qu'il avait avec ces gens ? Perdre l'estime de ses pairs en dévoilant sa sexualité dépravée, avouer au monde que lui, Sasuke Uchiha, s'était fait séduire par cet immonde individu ?

Le cri de Hinata ne suffit pas pour le sortir de sa transe, et pourtant il était bien aigu. La pauvre fille était affolée ; elle bafouilla des excuses sans queue ni tête et s'en alla en pleurant sous les appels de ses amis. Étrangement, ce fut Kiba qui lui courut après.

— On se demande bien ce qu'elle lui trouve, siffla Sakura entre les dents.

— Oh, mais on est jalouse on dirait, ricana Ino.

— Qui est jalouse ?

Les deux filles se mirent à se disputer tandis que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de les séparer. Naruto était resté au sol, les yeux baissés. Il était impossible de dire s'il avait remarqué Sasuke. Sans doute ; leur groupe n'était pas vraiment discret et Sasuke avait abandonné l'idée de se cacher. Shino lui toucha le bras. Sasuke sursauta.

— Vous devriez en parler.

Sasuke le saisit par le col et lui lança un regard menaçant.

— En quoi ça te regarde ?

— Lâche-le !

Naruto s'était relevé et avait l'air furieux. Les Plus encore présents cessèrent tout mouvement pour les observer.

— Il ne t'a rien fait, alors laisse-le tranquille.

Sasuke jeta Shino à terre. Naruto et lui s'échangèrent un regard presque haineux.

— Sasuke... murmura Sakura, si troublée qu'elle en avait oublié sa dispute avec Ino.

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un pervers, cracha Sasuke.

— Qui est un pervers ?

— Tu le sais très bien !

— Au moins, je ne suis pas un lâche !

— Répète un peu !

Ils se firent face, prêts à se bondir dessus. Les Plus avaient les yeux braqués sur eux ; ils étaient horrifiés mais n'osaient pas intervenir de peur d'envenimer les choses. Le désastre était imminent.

Soudain, un cri perça l'air, les faisant tous sursauter. Une ombre apparut au détour de l'allée. Le premier à réagir fut Shino : il se précipita vers le nouveau venu et l'arrêta d'un seul mouvement du bras. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Plus de voir qu'il s'agissait de Hijiri !

— Hijiri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Ino, abasourdie.

Le pauvre Hijiri était dans tous ses états. Ses vêtements étaient de travers, il était échevelé et suait abondamment, le souffle court. Il cria de toutes ses forces :

— À l'aide ! Appelez la police ! On veut m'enlever ! Me tuer !

— Hein ?

Apparurent alors un bien étrange duo : deux hommes en costume noir avec des lunettes de soleil. Sasuke se dit qu'ils ressemblaient à des agents secrets ou des assassins, peut-être même les deux. Le seul à ne pas paraître surpris fut Shino. D'ailleurs, en le voyant, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net.

— Monsieur ! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Hijiri ?

Les deux hommes se mirent à genoux. Personne n'osait plus bouger.

— Nous avons vu que vous aviez reçu un appel inconnu, alors nous avons suivi la trace de cet individu pour déterminer s'il était une menace pour vous, monsieur, répondit l'un des hommes. Nous sommes désolés, il nous a repérés et a failli nous échapper. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

— Ce n'est pas la peine. C'est un ami. Un ami très cher. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de lui, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête de concert.

— Bien, monsieur.

Et sans plus attendre, ils disparurent dans les buissons, sans laisser aucune trace. Hijiri tremblait comme une feuille, bien coincé dans les bras de Shino. Bien que ses poursuivants fussent partis, il refusa avec la dernière énergie de lâcher Shino, « juste au cas où ils changeraient d'avis et reviendraient ». Shino n'avait pas l'air pressé de le rassurer sur ce point ; en fait, il en profita même pour passer sa main sur les fesses de ce pauvre Hijiri et pour lui coller un baiser délicat sur la joue. Personne n'osa montrer son dégoût, mais c'était tout juste.

Ce fut Sakura qui formula la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

— Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

— Rien, dit Shino. Affaire privée.

— Mais...

Shino lui lança un regard qui la refroidit sur place. Plus personne n'osa parler. De son côté, Sasuke était était tellement interloqué qu'il en avait presque oublié sa colère ; il n'était pas le seul puisque Naruto, les yeux ronds, ne cessait de fixer l'endroit par lequel avaient disparu les agents. À la fin, Shino soupira.

— Désolé. Les hommes de mon père. Ils sont quelquefois un peu trop... zélés quant il s'agit de ma protection.

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit, sauf bien sûr Naruto. Toujours Naruto. Trop de choses étaient tournées vers lui, pensa Sasuke. Il se mordit la lèvre, amer. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, tout ça à cause de cet imbécile ! Et lui, Sasuke, qu'avait-il à gagner en sortant avec lui ? Rien, au contraire. Quand on y réfléchissait, leur relation était vouée à l'échec.

— Ouah, c'est génial ! cria Naruto, les yeux brillants, sa colère laissée de côté au profit de l'émerveillement. Ce sont les hommes de ton père ? Classe ! Tu crois qu'ils me prêteraient le costume, à l'occasion ?

Et voilà, cet imbécile était déjà passé à autre chose. Sasuke s'avança vers lui et lui asséna un coup prodigieux sur le crâne.

Naruto tourna vers lui des yeux furibonds.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Il me prend que tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Pervers ! Connard ! Muffle ! Parjure !

— Hein ? Mais de quoi...

— Je croyais que j'étais l'homme le plus important de ton existence ! Menteur !

Naruto baissa les yeux, confus. Il n'était pas le seul : à part Shino et peut-être Shikamaru, personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

— C'est le cas, fit-il entre les dents.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à sortir avec Hinata !

— Sasuke a raison, dit Shino qui essaya de rattraper le coup. Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner pour le vaincre. Une romance avec une fille serait une perte de temps.

— Parle pour toi ! cria Ino en désignant Hijiri.

— C'est différent. Hijiri n'est pas une fille.

— Je vois pas le rapport, grogna Sakura.

Shino ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lança à Sasuke et Naruto en disait plus que tous les discours et sermons du monde. Sasuke ne savait plus que penser. Que devait-il faire ? Foutre une raclée à Naruto comme il se l'était promis, ou bien...

— On est jeunes, ajouta Shino. À notre âge, on a tendance à chercher la fuite plutôt que d'essayer d'en parler. Surtout si c'est gênant.

Sasuke observa la réaction de Naruto : son ami parut dégonfler à vue d'œil. Qu'avait-il compris ? Il se massa les tempes, regarda vers l'endroit où Hinata était partie. Il pensait donc à elle ? Sasuke sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et se mit en colère : il n'était pas si faible ! Et si Naruto choisissait Hinata ? Ça n'allait pas lui gâcher la vie, quand même !

— Je suis désolé, murmura Naruto en regardant en direction de Sasuke. J'ai mal agi.

— Et comment ! fit Ino. T'aurais dû courir après Hinata au lieu de la laisser en plan comme ça !

Ses paroles sonnaient étrangement juste. Sasuke ravala ses larmes et laissa paraître sa confusion.

— Tu as raison, dit Naruto en réponse à Ino, bien que ses yeux fussent braqués sur Sasuke. J'aurais dû essayer de faire quelque chose tout de suite après, au lieu de rester bêtement dans mon coin. Je me suis montré... insensible. J'ai fait une connerie. Et par-dessus le marché, j'en rajoute en regardant ailleurs. J'ai pas d'excuse.

Ino fronça les sourcils, interdite.

— Euh... c'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte.

Sasuke n'écoutait plus personne, ne voyait plus rien d'autre à part Naruto. C'était bien à lui qu'il parlait, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'excusait, reconnaissait ses erreurs... Son regard intense s'attarda sur Sasuke, le rendant nerveux et euphorique à la fois.

— Je suis profondément désolé.

— C'est pas à nous que tu devrais dire ça !

Naruto fit un immense sourire qui effaça aussitôt toute la colère et toutes les craintes de Sasuke. Que l'amour était une chose étrange ! Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il était heureux, tout d'un coup. Ne voulait-il pas faire autant de mal que possible à Naruto, quelques minutes auparavant ?

— Je vais aller m'expliquer, mais pas ici. Faut qu'on soit tranquille.

Ino le poussa vers la direction qu'avait prise Hinata.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Cours !

— Ouais. À plus !

Il s'en alla d'un bond, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard vers Sasuke. Les Plus poussèrent un soupir général de soulagement.

— Enfin fini, fit Shikamaru. On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

— J'espère que tout ira bien pour Hinata, soupira Sakura. Ce Naruto, il la mérite pas !

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il s'esquiva en silence, courut à la suite de Naruto, le cœur battant. Plus rien n'importait plus à ses yeux.

Il le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, sous un immense arbre à la ramure fournie. Naruto était en train de tourner une feuille entre les doigts d'un air songeur ; quand il aperçut Sasuke, un sourire encore plus heureux que le précédent illumina son visage.

— Sasuke...

Sasuke se jeta dans ses bras. Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure à s'excuser, à renouveler leur promesse, tendrement enlacés. Tout à son allégresse, Naruto permit même à Sasuke de lui donner un coup sur la mâchoire ; il l'avait bien mérité. Quelle drôle de relation ils avaient, quand même ! Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, confus, désespérés, voulant plus mais n'osant le formuler tout haut.

— J'aurais pas dû te forcer, dit Naruto. C'est pas digne d'un homme.

— Je n'aurais pas dû fuir, murmura Sasuke.

— On est cons, hein ?

— Parle pour toi !

Naruto éclata de rire, nullement fâché. Ils étaient heureux ; qu'importe si quelqu'un les surprenait ? Sasuke se frotta à Naruto, lequel poussa un soupir mais n'osa pas aller plus loin. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était chargé de passion, fruit de toutes les frustrations et colères accumulées. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, chuchota Naruto tout contre son oreille, on va voir Iruka, et cette fois, on fait les choses bien. T'es l'homme de ma vie, il faut qu'il le sache.

Sasuke soupira.

— On est obligés ? On ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

— Peux pas. Je vais bientôt prendre la succession de mon clan. Il faut qu'il sache pour toi.

— La succession de ton clan ?

Naruto fit la grimace.

— Ouais. Ça va pas être joli-joli. D'après ce que m'a dit Iruka, on risque même d'avoir une guerre sur le dos. J'aimerais autant que pas, mais on sait jamais, il vaut mieux qu'Iruka sache pour toi, comme ça il pourra prendre les mesures qu'il faut.

Sasuke en fut si troublé qu'il ne répondit pas. Une succession difficile qui donnerait lieu à une guerre ? Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Il poussa un rire dénué de joie.

— Moi qui pensais que ce serait à moi de te dire ça. On dirait qu'on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge tous les deux, pas vrai ?

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Moi aussi j'ai un problème de... succession. Et ton tuteur est au courant. Il est même au cœur de l'affaire.

Naruto le fixa avec surprise.

— C'est vrai ? Pourquoi il m'en a jamais parlé ?

— Le secret professionnel, tu connais ?

— Mais...

Sasuke lui posa un doigt devant la bouche, le faisant taire.

— Plus tard, les questions. Je veux juste en profiter tant qu'on le peut.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke soupira mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il tira Naruto à lui pour l'embrasser.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Ce chapitre clôt la première partie de la fic ! Dorénavant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses avec l'arrivée de ceux de Suna, de l'Akatsuki, de Sai, etc. tel que ça a été présenté dans le mini-anime éponyme. Que du bonheur, quoi.


End file.
